Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous, Cold
by Aliniss
Summary: Conjunto de One- Shots Helsa/Hansla/Iceburns. Rating M por posibles futuras viñetas. Aparición de otros personajes Disney o Dreamworks. ¿Quien dijo que las sonrisas socarronas y los ojos esmeraldas no van a juego con las actitudes refinadas y los orbes cerúleos? ¿Quien se atreve a negar que los opuestos se atraen?
1. Partners in crime

**Partners in crime**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: No, Frozen no me pretenece, de lo contrario la película hubiese estado repleta de Helsa.**

* * *

 _Los invitados se encuentran; la fiesta comienza: puedes oír el feliz clamor._

 _-Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

* * *

-¡Oh, Dios, Haaaans!- con un grito enronquecido y entrecortado, la joven rubia se arqueó contra el cuerpo de su novio y disfrutó del orgasmo glorioso que él le regalaba. El pelirrojo, cuyo cuerpo perfecto resplandecía gracias a una leve capa de sudor, no se demoró mucho más en alcanzar el clímax para luego caer rendido sobre aquella diosa que tenía por pareja. Se mantuvieron quietos unos instantes, intentando normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones y compartiendo algún que otro beso. Hans observó el reloj de la mesa de noche y bufó con desanimo mientras salía del interior de la muchacha y se disponía a buscar su ropa. Elsa le agradeció cuando él recogió sus prendas para luego colocarlas en sus manos. Una vez vestidos abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen de un adolescente de cabello desgarbado y tan pálido como la luz de luna.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó notoriamente molesto y la pareja lo contempló con fastidio- ¡Creí que nunca se callarían!

-Cierra la boca, Jack- masculló Elsa Frostarendelle, su hermana- No te metas en donde no te han llamado.

-Pues de hecho si me meteré, bruja. ¡Ese es mi cuarto!- se volvió al pelirrojo y lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Enserio tienes que follártela en mi habitación? – Hans bostezó adrede para demostrar que poco le importaba lo que le dijera. El menor de los Frostarendelle sintió como su furia se incrementaba- ¡Me dan asco, maldita sea! ¡Son unos condenados sexópatas de mierda! ¡Todo lo que saben hacer es encerrarse entre cuatro paredes a gritar como perros en celo! – Suspiró antes de proseguir- ¡En mis cuatro paredes!

-Te recuerdo que mientras terminen de remodelar las habitaciones de la casa tu y yo estamos compartiendo cuarto- le espetó Elsa.

-¡Y así me lo pagas!- gruñó por respuesta el chico- Si no fuera por mí, estarías durmiendo en el ático hasta que terminen las reparaciones.

-¿Tú crees?- indagó ella con saña- Papá no dejaría que eso pasase nunca, oxigenado. Estoy segura de que me hubiese cedido tu cuarto a mi sola si te hubieses negado a compartirlo- Muy a su pesar, Jack debía admitir que ella no se equivocaba.- Pero ya cállate y busca a Gerda, esta mañana se ha llevado mis sábanas al lavadero y no tengo a mano las de repuesto.

-¿Y a mí eso que me importa?- inquirió el muchacho con exasperación- son tus sábanas, perra. No las mías.

-¡Vuelve a llamarla de esa forma y haré que te tragues todos tus estúpidos videojuegos!- amenazó el pelirrojo, interfiriendo por primera vez en la disputa. Una mueca petulante y socarrona se formó en sus labios, indicándole al joven de cabellos pálidos que no se traía nada bueno entre manos- Además, si deberías buscar a la mucama.

-¿Para qué?- indagó con recelo- Mis cosas están en orden y las sábanas fueron cambiadas ayer. Están limpias- La sonrisa de Hans se ensanchó y Jack no necesitó preguntar nada más. -Oh, no, no, no, no- repitió con el asco haciéndole mella en la garganta, entendiendo toda la situación sin mayores inconvenientes- ¡Son unos cerdos! ¡Se acostaron en mi cama! ¡Malditos hijos de…! – su mente evocó la imagen de sus sabanas, totalmente pegajosas y húmedas. Probablemente llenas de los flujos de su hermana y su cuñado. Las nauseas acudieron a él.

-No te enojes, Jack- habló Elsa con diversión- no tenía previsto que Gerda se llevase mis sábanas y pues… bueno, tuvimos que improvisar. – La pareja rió ante la cara de espanto del adolescente, quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Oh por Dios…- susurró traumatizado- Han estado metidos ahí por horas… ¡¿Cuántas veces te la has follado, hijo de puta?!- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y, acto seguido, estalló en carcajadas.

-No… lo… sé…- respondió con dificultad a causa de los temblores de gracia que le recorrían el cuerpo- Tu hermana es insaciable, enano.

-¡Aghh…! – Alegó repelido el muchacho- ¡No quería saber tanto, imbécil! –nervioso, inició una caminata a un lado y otro del estrecho pasillo mientras continuaba mascullando frases de odio y palabrotas- No voy a volver a dormir ahí…- se quejó el chico.

-¡No exageres!- pronunció su hermana- No han quedado tan mal…- Haciendo acopio de valor, el chico se dispuso a comprobar la veracidad de esas palabras. Apartó de un manotazo a la joven, empujó la puerta y caminó con lentitud hasta su lecho. Lo que sus orbes claros admiraron era intolerable. Sin resistir ni un minuto más, corrió con una velocidad asombrosa hasta el baño y vomitó todo lo que había ingerido ese día. Esos miserables… se las pagarían. Aún mientras se lavaba podía oír sus risas.

El chico de cabellos pálidos caminó, en tres grandes zancadas, hasta donde se hallaban los causantes de toda la pesadilla que estaba viviendo y señaló a Elsa acusadoramente con su dedo.

-¡Espero que quedes embarazada!- le espetó con ira mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más si eso era posible. Su hermana lo fulminó con sus orbes cerúleos- ¡Espero que ambos sean padres del niño más horroroso que…!

-Oye, oye, oye ¿Acaso ese tinte que usas en el cabello ya te afectó el cerebro? – lo interrumpió Hans mientras lo miraba como si fuese un retrasado mental- ¿Qué no has visto este par de rostros?- señaló el semblante de su novia y el de él mismo.- ¿Cómo piensas que de la perfección podría salir algo horroroso? – Elsa estalló en carcajadas.

-Engreídos- masculló el joven Frostarendelle- ¡Lo lamentarán! – Apuntó su índice hacia el apuesto pelirrojo- tú en particular. ¡Juro que voy a follarme a Anna en tu cama! – Los orbes esmeraldas del novio de Elsa se abrieron con tensión.

-¡No metas a mi hermana en esto, imbécil!- profirió Hans- Ella es demasiado dulce e inocente como para que la incluyas en esa frase de mierda.

-¡Oh, sí, muy dulce e inocente!- el joven Frostarendelle remarcó las silabas de la última palabra alegada y Elsa le envió una advertencia silenciosa por medio de la forma ceñuda que tomaron sus fanales- ¡Abre los ojos, estúpido! ¡Anna utiliza la misma mentirita que Elsa hace años! – el pelirrojo tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Era plenamente consciente de que fingir ser virgen a las mujeres no se les dificultaba. Como prueba principal contaba con su novia, cuyos padres aún la creían célibe - Apuesto a que se ha tirado a medio colegio.

-¡Cierra la boca!- estalló el muchacho de orbes esmeraldas- ¡Voy a matarte desgraciado! ¡No tienes derecho a ensuciar el nombre de mi hermana de esa forma!- El cobrizo volvió su mirada hacia Elsa- Lo siento, preciosa, pero voy a desnucarlo.

-¡Hans, por favor, no!- suplicó la primogénita Frostarendelle- ¡Papá no querrá que vuelva a verte nunca si lo golpeas! – La expresión del pelirrojo se suavizó ante esa frase, al igual que su postura- ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Es un niñato!

-¡Niñata serás tú, inmadura!- masculló Jack- ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Les diré a nuestros padres que has dejado de ser virgen hace tres años, que no tienes problemas con matemáticas, y que lo único que te enseña el engreído de tu compañero es a gemir sobre mi cama, la mesa del living, el sofá y quien sabe cuántos lugares más!

-No te atreverías… - pronunció por lo bajo la rubia.

-¿Quieres probarme?- los orbes azules de su hermana se abrieron con horror. Jack podía ser un inmaduro y un maldito chismoso e incluso un mentiroso. Pero cuando se trataba de cuestiones serias, sus padres no dudaban en creer en él, y si soltaba la verdad sobre su virtud, estaría muerta. La familia Frostarendelle era muy conservadora, tanto que estaban empeñados en hacer que sus hijos llegasen vírgenes al matrimonio.

-Está bien, tú ganas- aceptó la joven a regañadientes- ¿Cuánto vale tu puto silencio? – el muchacho frunció el ceño y contempló a su hermana, ataviada en una minifalda de zorra y un top que apenas y dejaba algo a la imaginación. Si sus padres estuviesen en la casa, probablemente portaría en esos momentos unos jeans holgados y una camisa importada que le llegase hasta el cuello.

Ambos habían cambiado mucho y cabía decir que eso no había sucedido para bien. Aunque aquellos que estaban al tanto de su secreto eran conocedores de que la culpa no se les podía adjudicar a los hermanos. Siendo hijos de dos empresarios prestigiosos, los herederos Frostarendelle habían sido relegados a diferentes niñeras e institutrices de modales. Hasta por lo menos los quince años de ella, y los trece de él, ambos se habían mostrado respetuosos para con la voluntad de sus padres, llegando a convertirse en un par de niños ejemplares, educados, interesados por el aprendizaje e indiferentes a las fiestas y el trato social innecesario. Sin embargo, la falta de atención terminó por hacer eco en ambos, empujándolos a convertirse, fuera de la casa, en los alumnos más contradictorios del colegio. Ambos eran estudiantes de los cuales sus profesores se enorgullecían, hecho que debían mantener para engañar a sus padres, pero también poseían ese lado jovial e irresponsablemente jaranero que sus amigos se habían encarado de inculcarles.

Elsa, por su lado, cuando se descubrió harta de ser el centro de los chismes gracias a su poca vida social, decidió que deseaba dejar esas actitudes mojigatas y modosas para empezar a comportarse como una verdadera adolescente. No poseía demasiados amigos, por lo cual recurrió a la única persona popular que se interesaba en ella de sobremanera: Hans Westergard. El muchacho se había empeñado en conseguir una cita con la introvertida rubia, quien lo había rechazado millones de veces pese a ser inteligente y demasiado atractivo. Fue por ello que, el día en que se decidió a pedirle nuevamente una oportunidad, se sintió extrañado y eufórico al oírla pronunciar, tímidamente, un _sí_. Junto al pelirrojo, Elsa había descubierto una realidad paralela y emocionante en la vida. Las fiestas de gala que compartía con su familia y los socios de sus padres, no se comparaban a los antros de mala fama en los cuales podía desinhibirse y liberarse. Hans le había abierto las puertas de un mundo emocionante y pervertido que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Quizá fue por eso que, con tan solo cinco meses de noviazgo, se encontró abriendo las piernas en medio de una oscuridad intima y bajo el peso del cuerpo desnudo y excitado de su pareja. Al principió se había sentido asustada, bien sabía ella que Hans tenía fama de mujeriego y llegó a pensar que lo único que él buscaba era su virginidad para alardear ante todos. Pero tales incertidumbres se disiparon en cuanto notó que el tiempo pasaba y el joven se mantenía fiel a su lado, queriéndola más cada jornada que se disipaba con el viento.

Jack, por su parte, se sorprendió en el momento en que los bisbiseos de noviazgo entre su estirada hermana y el popular Westergard le habían llegado a sus oídos. Poco a poco había empezado a vigilarla, impactándole el hecho de verla entrar a los baños vestida como dama y, posteriormente, verla surgir utilizando prendas de lo más reprochables para una joven de su posición. Luego se encargó de confirmar los rumores de la extraña pareja sin muchas complicaciones: Elsa comenzó a fingir tener problemas con la matemática para que el muchacho pudiese entrar a la casa sin muchos cuestionamientos. El día en que se asomó a la puerta de su cuarto y apreció los gemidos que, sin mucho éxito, ambos procuraban acallar, pensó en delatarla pero en su lugar decidió hacer algo mejor: pedirle ayuda. Él también se había hartado de esa vida de príncipe y cuando pisó por primera vez el terreno de una fiesta repleta de sucesos indecorosos se sintió tan libre y eufórico como su hermana.

Elsa aplaudió frente a su rostro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Vas a decirme que es lo que quieres, enano? – preguntó de mala forma la muchacha mientras se dejaba aferrar por su novio. El menor de los Frostarendelle meditó un momento antes de añadir.

-El cuarto para mí solo- habló con malicia- le dirás a papá que es incomodo para ambos compartir habitación y que es indispensable que nos separen. Obviamente alegarás que no quieres que me manden al ático por tu propia comodidad y que tú lo usaras mientras remodelan las treinta y siete habitaciones de la casa. – Elsa le enseñó su dedo medio y lo miró con odio mientras asentía de proterva gana.

-¿Algo más, estúpido?- Pregunto mordaz.

-Sí, mi preciosa hermanita- respondió divertido por la situación mientras Hans lo contemplaba de manera oscura, sabiendo que era imposible defender a su novia en esa situación extorsiva- Quiero que limpien mi cama. Y, si les sobra tiempo, quemen las sabanas por favor.

-¡Púdrete Jack! Ese es asunto tuyo- espetó Elsa- Es tu cama. Acepto liberarte el cuarto pero de eso te encargarás tu, condenado. – Un brillo de crueldad se extendió por los orbes azules- Puede que no quieras que papá y mamá vean que tan ebrio estabas en la fiesta del sábado…- comenzó a decir la muchacha- tengo un video de lo más interesante… - el blondo se crispó con temor- Sé que obviamente una borrachera no es lo mismo que mi virginidad, pero te ahorraré el reto si tú te encargas de la limpieza- La rubia contempló como el asco se extendía por el rostro de su hermano mientras asentía. Su novio rió a carcajadas limpias.

-Entonces todo arreglado entre hermanos- alegó Westergard componiendo esa sonrisa socarrona que a su novia volvía loca- Vamos abajo, preciosa- instó mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia las escaleras- Tus padres no tardan en llegar, debemos acomodar todo de modo que parezca que estuvimos estudiando- la sonrisa volvió a su rostro mientras se acercaba al oído de la rubia para susurrarle- y no haciendo lo que tú ya sabes… - Elsa rió coqueta y se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo, ignorando la cara de desprecio y repulsión de su congénere.

A Jack le esperaba el peor trabajo de su vida.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Y he aquí mi asqueroso primer One- Shot!

No quisiera ser Jack… D:

Hace poco en "Cuestión de secretos" hablé de mi pequeña sucesión de one- shots Helsa. Pensaba publicarlos individualmente, pero creo que en conjuntos será mejor.

Esta primera historia fue una idea fugaz que tuve mientras leía para la universidad. Pesé a que resulta un poco grotesca no pude evitar realizarla.

¡Espero no hacerlos enfermar de nauseas!

La imagen de la portada es de Ashlynne Dae y Eberle Cosplay que, en mi opinión, son los cosplayes Helsa más increíbles del mundo, los amo. Si no han visto su trabajo se los recomiendo, porque todo lo que hacen (sea Helsa, de la sirenita, de spider- man, etc) es maravilloso.

Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización

Abrazos de Olaf y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado :3

Aliniss.


	2. De atracción y segundas intenciones

De Atracción y segundas intenciones

* * *

 _El arte de un príncipe consiste en hacer el bien personalmente y el mal por segunda mano._

 _-Ángel Ganivet_

* * *

 _En primer lugar, la atracción romántica es tenaz, como todos los impulsos, y resulta muy difícil hacerla desaparecer._

 _-Helen Fisher_

* * *

 _La necesidad de aliviar la tensión sólo motiva parcialmente la atracción entre los sexos; la motivación fundamental es la necesidad de unión con el otro polo sexual._

 _\- Erich Fromm_

* * *

Todo ese día había iniciado de sobresaliente manera aunque, cabía decir, que había finalizado aún mejor.

Su destacada jornada inició a las seis en punto, cuando el sol aún dormía entre las montañas de nieves eternas, sitio donde los encargados de la obtención del hielo del reino trabajaban desde aún antes de que ella fuera despertada, destruyendo el corazón congelado. Una vez que se hubo puesto el batín de ataujía francesa, indicó al servició que ingresase a su cuarto. Había mucho que hacer.

No todos los días una era coronada reina.

Cierto era que había sido preparada para ello durante sus veintiún años de vida, pero eso no conseguía quitarle los nervios de encima. Recibir el peso de una corona era algo que, tres años atrás, esperaba experimentar en décadas posteriores a su juventud y de la mano de algún hombre con el cual sus padres hubiesen arreglado un matrimonio conveniente.

Pero ellos se habían marchado tan pronto…

El mar se los había arrebatado tan rápido que no tuvieron siquiera el privilegio de ver a su hija menor, la princesa Anna, tener su baile de presentación.

Elsa agradecía en ese momento poder contar con el apoyo incondicional de su hermana tan querida. Desde que ambas fueron capaces de sentir y aprender, se mantuvieron unidas en toda adversidad y vivencia benévola. La muerte inesperada de sus padres, no hizo más que incrementar su cariño y la fuerza de su vínculo. Anna creía que ella sabría gobernar con justicia y solemnidad, y si su congénere le brindaba su confianza pues no se la defraudaría. La prontamente Reina de Arendelle se encargaría de realizar todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para hacer de su única familia una joven orgullosa, y al mismo tiempo honraría la memoria de sus padres.

Tres sirvientas irrumpieron en su habitación, incluyendo a su nodriza, Gerda. Las tres mujeres la reverenciaron antes de esparcirse por el cuarto para iniciar sus tareas, lo cual a la princesa le pareció algo ridículo teniendo en cuenta su aspecto: camisón recatado y batín, cabellos totalmente desordenados de manera vergonzosa y marcas de sábanas en su rostro pulcro. Tanto ella como Anna dejaban de representar a las damas de la realeza que eran cuando dormían, aspecto que heredaron de su madre, la fallecida Reina Idún.

-Alteza- habló Gerda mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en la silla de frente a su espejo – le desenredaré el cabello en tanto predisponen los elementos necesarios para su baño- Elsa asintió sin intercambiar palabra, pensando que dentro de tan solo un par de horas su nodriza podría estarla llamando _Majestad_ \- Muchacha-habló la mujer a una de las criadas que la secundaban- Acicala el vestido y la capa de la princesa Elsa, cuando acabes dirígete al salón de baile y dile a Kai que por favor despierte a la princesa Anna, debe estar lista para las ocho.

-Sí, señora- pronunció obediente la joven.

-Cuando acabes busca al zapatero real y retira los calzados de sus altezas, recuerda llevarle los suyos a la princesa Anna y luego trae los de nuestra futura reina- alegó autoritaria la nodriza mientras sonreía a la dama que peinaba, Elsa le devolvió el gesto.

-Será como usted ordene- volvió a hablar la joven en tanto procedía a acicalar el hermoso vestido que portaría en ese día tan especial; algo opresivo, desde su punto de vista, pero dentro del decoro que ha de exigir el título de reina.

En no más de siete minutos, su larga y espesa melena había sido desenredada, toda una hazaña si se tenía en cuenta el estado inicial de la cabellera. Para cuando Gerda se dirigió a ocuparse de la limpieza de su broche de zafiro, la tercera criada ya estaba ayudándola a desvestirse para que tomase su baño, el cual no debía de ocupar más de diez minutos en lo posible y no tardó mucho más que eso. Lo que siguió fue esperar a que ella se secara para derivar a desaguarle el pelo bajo la luz del sol del amanecer. Al finalizar dicha tarea, las mujeres se dedicaron a vestirla, colocándole primero las medias verdosas y los zapatos bajos marrones y dorados, prosiguiendo con la ropa interior, la enagua ligera y el magnífico vestido: una pieza, digna de la mujer más etérea, de color verde azulado que se abotonaba hasta el cuello y se completaba con un corpiño con ribete color bronce, mangas negras y capa magenta. El bajo de la falda y el escote, de forma corazón, se hallaban bordados con motivos _rosemaling_ de formas geométricas. Sus manos bien podrían haber sido cubiertas con guantes, pero no los necesitaba bajo ningún concepto por más sofisticados que resultaran. Además, se hallaban en verano, seguro moriría de calor.

La elección de su peinado no fue dificultosa de ninguna forma posible: llevaría el tocado ancestral de la reina de Arendelle, mismo que había sido portado por las mujeres de su familia durante generaciones. Lo propio ocurrió con el maquillaje ligero.

La hora de preparación se acabó de repente.

Y estaba lista.

Gerda se asomó a su imponente figura y le acomodó el broche zafiro sobre su pecho.

-Luce usted igual de hermosa que su madre, alteza- aseguró- si no fuese por esos ojos verdes avellanas que le ha heredado su padre, que en paz descanse, luciría idéntica a ella. – una sonrisa dulce y nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios- Se asemeja mucho en su rostro ¿Sabe?- la futura reina sintió sus ojos cristalizarse al recordar a Idún, la cual con un abrazo les había prometido, a ella y a Anna, que no demorarían el viaje a Corona más de dos semanas- Y en el cabello castaño-completó la nodriza- Es un castaño precioso, como el color del café humedecido y endulzado, ella siempre se alegró de que usted lo heredase…

-Gracias, Gerda- la cortó Elsa- pero mucho me temo que recordar esas cosas me entristecen ahora…- prosiguió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo avellanado tras de la oreja- Ella, viva o no, al igual que mi padre, está conmigo.

-Tiene usted razón- concilió la criada- es hora, princesa- agregó al final mientras la contemplaba a los ojos con orgullo, Elsa le sostuvo la mirada de manera firme y segura.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron, dejando a la joven ver como dos filas estables de servidores se formaban a izquierda y derecha del pasillo, respetuosos y a la espera de que avanzase hasta la capilla de Arendelle. La princesa dio su primer paso con elegancia y luego el segundo y…

-¡Elsa!- La voz chillona de su hermana Anna la obligó a desarmar su postura regia. La pelirroja vivaracha apareció dando tumbos, enfundada en un vestido más libre que el que ella portaba, formado por un corpiño de satén en color negro con mangas de tonalidad verde oliva y falda de un verde más claro con motivos de _rosemaling_ florales. El atuendo iba completado por medias blancas, zapatos negros y unas enaguas de puntilla que la muchacha enseñaba, sin intención, cada vez que daba un salto. Con su sonrisa característica, arribó donde su hermana y la tomó del brazo para luego estrecharla en un abrazo afectuoso e intenso.- ¡Ya es el día! ¡Es tu coronación! ¡¿Qué es lo qué estás esperando para salir de aquí? ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto? ¿Y tú corona? Oh no, espera, esa te la colocará el obispo, ¿Cierto? ¡Es hoy y nada más! ¡Un baile! ¡Miles de personas que vendrán a vernos! ¡A verte! ¿Si sabes que serás reina, verdad? ¡A lo mejor encuentras a un joven y te terminas casando! ¡A lo mejor lo encuentro yo! ¡A lo mejor lo encontramos ambas!

-Anna, Anna…- pronunció la castaña pacientemente- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?- inquirió con las mejillas algo sonrosadas debido al último planteo de su hermana menor- No es la primera vez que daremos un baile, recuerda tu presentación.

-¡Si, pero en ese entonces estuvo esa condenada peste que obligaba a las familias reales a permanecer en sus palacios y solo los nobles de Arendelle pudieron asistir!- los ojos aguamarina de la pelirroja brillaron románticos- ¿Te imaginas a los príncipes provenientes de otros sitios? Han de tener rasgos extranjeros preciosos… lo que me recuerda: ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Está bien este vestido? ¿Ustedes qué creen?- inquirió dirigiéndose a la servidumbre, Elsa rió y le ajustó el collar con la insignia de Arendelle, haciendo que ella volviese sus ojos hacia su persona.

-Estás muy bella- afirmó, su congénere amplió la curva de sus labios.

-¡Gracias! ¡Y tú estás más hermosa! ¡No porque no seas, ya eres bella…!

-Anna- volvió a interrumpirla- en verdad debemos irnos- recordó mientras la tomaba de la mano, no puedo permitirme llegar tarde.

-Lo sé… es que suelo divagar demasiado porque…- la princesa se cortó al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba hablando en exceso- ¡Ya vámonos!- La castaña se rió como si su congénere no tuviese remedio y juntas se encaminaron hacia la salida a un paso demasiado lento y elegante desde el punto de vista de la menor.-¡Que angustia resistir! – fue lo último que pronunció bajo el techo real.

…

Y allí estaba, de pie frente al obispo, con los ojos puestos en la corona que portaba entre sus manos. De reojo observó a su hermana Anna, quien llevaba una sonrisa simple en su rostro. Como acto mecánico, con el sonido del coro de fondo, se inclinó ante la figura mayor del Clero y dejó que el hombre de Dios reposase la tiara sobre sus cabellos castaños. La pieza era hermosa y se notaba a leguas que había sido labrada hace no mucho tiempo, después de todo, las coronas reales yacían perdidas en el mar embravecido. Al igual que los cuerpos de sus padres.

El color dorado y el zafiro azul del nimbo contrastaban de forma sublime en su cabeza castaña y no pudo evitar admirarse en el ventanal de colores vivos de la iglesia. Lo siguiente de lo cual tuvo noción, fue que el obispo le instaba a tomar los símbolos reales. Sin ningún titubeo, y con el pulso perpetuamente firme, realizó la acción y mientras el hombre de Dios hablaba en latín, se volteó de cara al público con la misma mirada que Adgar de Arendelle antaño. La concurrencia se puso de pie de inmediato e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por mantener la vista neutra y no cruzar los orbes con nadie, tal y como se acostumbraba.

-¡Reina Elsa de Arendelle!- oyó que coreaban los presentes invitados para luego aplaudirla y reverenciarla con respeto… y fue en ese instante cuando lo vio, ubicado en la tercera, o la segunda, banca a su derecha.

Destacaba por su altura, su cabello de fuego y la postura principesca, además de que el traje distintivo que portaba en tonos crema marcaba su físico imponente de una forma impresionante. El rostro del joven conllevaba una expresión de admiración mientras sus ojos, verdes hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, se mantenían fijos en ella totalmente embelesados. La joven reina mantuvo su mirada un tanto interesada, pero por el acostumbrado decoro de la realeza prosiguió a apartarla para centrar su atención en los demás convidados. Ya sabría de seguro de quien se trataba ese hombre de aspecto galante.

¿Aspecto galante? ¿Qué habían sido todos esos pensamientos previos? La reina Elsa se sintió ruborizar, más en cuanto recordó las palabras de su hermana.

 _-¡A lo mejor encuentras a un joven y te terminas casando!_

…

Cierto era que no se consideraba la joven más extrovertida del mundo, detestaba las fiestas en las que la gente deseaba dirigirle su atención, aunque ese día no se sentía incómoda en lo absoluto. Además no podía quejarse de nada, el solo ver la felicidad de su hermana, al tener las puertas abiertas luego de tres años de luto, se compensaba todo desánimo que pudiese surgirle. El tiempo de duelo había sido muy difícil de sobrellevar para ambas, a penas si habían abierto el palacio para el baile de presentación de la joven princesa. Para la fortuna de ambas, se tenían la una a la otra y eso les había parecido suficiente para afrontar cualquier cosa.

Con disimulo, desatendió la plática que se hallaba manteniendo con un Dignatario Alemán y su esposa para pasear su vista a través de todo el salón, buscando a su congénere. Anna se había convertido en una especie de borrón hiperactivo verde a lo largo del evento, era tanta la velocidad a la cual se movía de un punto a otro que solamente se alcanzaba a discernir el color que predominaba en su vestuario. Las únicas veces en las cuales la avistó serena, eran las ocasiones de baile, acompañada por algún Lord respetable o por algún noble casamentero.

Ella misma, en cambio, había optado por rechazar cortésmente las invitaciones. Su tutor le había enseñado a bailar, como a toda princesa, pero no era una actividad que le apeteciera. Ese punto era un tema con el cual la princesa pelirroja discrepaba, puesto que siempre le remarcaba su gran talento para las danzas.

Anna gritó su nombre entre la multitud y ella se volteó de inmediato, ofreció una disculpa al Dignatario y a su mujer y centró la atención en su hermana. Los alemanes se inclinaron ante ella antes de marcharse.

-¡Elsa!- volvió a exclamar Anna, arrastrando de su mano a una persona que la castaña reconoció de inmediato- ¡Lo siento!- Se apresuró a decir la joven- Reina Elsa- se corrigió con algo de pena- Me gustaría presentarle al Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur –pronunció la joven con solemnidad.

-Es un honor, su Majestad- habló el príncipe mientras realizaba una reverencia que la reina devolvió con elegancia.

-El Príncipe estaba deseando conocerte desde hacía rato, Elsa… ¡Es decir, Reina Elsa!

-Anna, eres mi familia. No es necesario que utilices mi título- aseguró la joven castaña mientras intentaba asimilar la frase dicha por su congénere.

-De acuerdo…- prosiguió la pelirroja cantarina- Te decía que el Príncipe estaba deseando acercarse a ti desde hace unas horas, pero con todo el embrollo de dignatarios, duques, reyes, demás príncipes y nobles no había encontrado una ocasión apropiada…- su parloteo se detuvo mientras soltaba el brazo del colorado y les dirigía una mirada cómplice- Así que, si me permiten, los dejaré un momento e iré a atender a los demás invitados- Eso último puso en alerta a Elsa, quien ya de por sí estaba sintiéndose demasiado incómoda con toda la plática- ¡Adiós!

-¡Anna espera…!- alcanzó a decir la castaña, pero su congénere ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para fingir no haberla oído. Negó con la cabeza levemente mientras el carraspeó educado del muchacho de ojos verdes se dejó oír. Elsa le dio su atención. – Mi hermana puede ser un poco atrevida y enérgica a veces, príncipe- se excusó la mujer y el pelirrojo rió con sofisticación y gracia.

\- Lo he notado, mi reina, pero al menos me ha dejado la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con su real persona. – _Mi reina_ , se repitió la joven internamente mientras por fuera el rubor se extendía en sus mejillas. – Admiro su capacidad para asumir el mando del reino siendo tan joven- confesó él.

-Le agradezco, alteza- alegó ella- Ha sido un tanto controversial mi coronación para el Consejo de Arendelle, ellos esperaban casarme antes de hacerme asumir el trono- informó la muchacha en tanto apreciaba cómo el príncipe estiraba ambos brazos y tomaba dos copas de una bandeja de los mozos ambulantes. Le tendió una y ella la aferró con timidez y nervios, en parte porque no era una mujer habituada a la bebida y en parte porque el roce entre sus manos le causó un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Pues entonces brindemos, Majestad, brindemos por su juventud, por su prospero reino y porque su belleza solo es equiparable a su coraje y agallas. – Algo insegura y azorada por los halagos, la reina chocó su vaso con el del invitado y saboreó un trago de la bebida nacional amarga. – No sé cómo ha logrado permanecer soltera ante su consejo, mi reina, pero la felicito por ello. Estoy seguro de que será capaz de dirigir este lugar sin la necesidad de que un hombre entorpezca sus decisiones. – continuó alabando. Si, ella se sentía muy atraída hacia él. Y estaba más que claro que el príncipe sabía que palabras utilizar para encandilarla, así como también podía apostar a que él era conocedor de su personalidad férrea: una mujer que no caía con facilidad ante las galanterías superficiales.

-Mucho me temo, alteza- alegó la castaña siguiendo su juego- que no podré privarme de la elección de un esposo durante toda mi vida. En algún momento la corona me reclamará un futuro portador. Pero como usted bien dice, no deseo a alguien que entorpezca mis decisiones. – Se contemplaron sin miramientos, desafiándose y siendo conscientes de que esa plática no era una mera formalidad entre reinos, todo el ambiente se estaba tornando tenso y comprometedor, atractivo- Sé perfectamente bien, príncipe Hans, que si el hombre indicado para ser rey se aparece en mi vida no seré tan ignorante como para rechazarlo.- El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja sugestivamente y la reina se mordió el labio mirando a su alrededor antes de proseguir- Mi tutor me ha hablado muy bien de usted, alteza- confesó como si de nada se tratase- Ha dicho que es uno de los mejores candidatos.

-Eso me adula, desde luego, Majestad- afirmó el muchacho con arrogancia- Entonces, según lo que me ha dicho, yo podría ser el indicado para reinar a su lado.

-Sí lo decimos sin rodeos, en efecto es lo que le he comunicado. – La reina entregó su copa a otro mozo, sintiendo en todo momento la penetrante mirada esmeralda que la recorría con sorpresa. Estaba segura de que el príncipe la había tomado por una mujer con poca experiencia en cuestiones diplomáticas y matrimoniales, pero sus padres la habían instruido bien en cuanto a la elección de un esposo se tratase. – Ya hemos dejado clara nuestras intenciones, alteza- volvió a hablar la mujer astutamente- ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer ahora?

-De momento, Majestad- pronunció el príncipe mientras se inclinaba y extendía su mano- le preguntaré si me concede esta pieza. Posteriormente analizaré este interesante dilema. – La palma de la joven se posó sobre la de él, aceptando por primera vez en la fiesta una proposición de baile.

Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos. Él acomodó su mano restante en la cintura, divina y pequeña, de la castaña. Ella posicionó la suya en el hombro, ancho y trabajado, del pelirrojo. La gente a su alrededor los observó con curiosidad, varios con desazón. Una criada se asomó por detrás de la castaña y le desprendió la capa de tres metros y medio para luego doblarla prolijamente y cuidarla entre sus manos. Entre los convidados, apareció Anna junto a su prima y el esposo de esta. Ambas enérgicas muchachas se exaltaron con alegría y complicidad al observar la escena. La princesa pelirroja indicó a la orquesta que no se demorara más en comenzar a tocar. Ni bien sonaron los primeros acordes, el príncipe guió a su pareja a lo largo de todo el salón.

Los orbes esmeraldas se enterraron en los de la reina, sin apartarse un solo momento. El duplo era plenamente consciente de que se habían convertido en la atracción principal de la fiesta, aunque a ninguno le interesaba en lo absoluto. Más importante era para ambos ganar esa guerra de preceptos, diplomacia y miradas en la cual se habían enfrascado.

Ella lo desafiaba a conseguir ser su rey.

Él la desafiaba a resistirse a su persona.

Pasos y giros fueron dados, siempre marcando el conocido _uno, dos, tres_ , siempre retándose con los ojos. Incluso aquellos movimientos que requerían distancia corporal fracasaban en el intento de detener la batalla de fanales que en ese salón se había impuesto. Esmeraldas sugestivas y arrogantes. Avellanas orgullosas y férreas.

No fue hasta casi el final del baile, cuando una sonrisa asomó a los labios de la reina, que ella se dio cuenta de que no le desagradaría bajo ningún concepto perder esa guerra. Estaba consciente, de primera mano, sobre las cualidades de gobernante que portaba el último heredero de las Islas del Sur, cualidades que prontamente muchas princesas se disputarían para sus reinos. Eso sumado al atractivo natural del físico y la personalidad seductora del candidato lo convertían en un espécimen único e imposible de rechazar. El esposo ideal, un rey idóneo. Al finalizar la melodía, cuando él besó su mano y se inclinó a sus pies, ella le comunicó su decisión:

-Príncipe Hans- habló- me honraría que su estadía aquí se prolongase más de lo estimado. Si gusta de ello, lo esperaré mañana en la hora del té.

-Más honor es el que yo recibo con tal propuesta, mi reina. Será un privilegio que podamos conocernos íntimamente- las cejas esmeraldas se enarcaron con prepotencia y la dama sonrió enigmática ante la frase de doble sentido.

-Lo esperaré entonces…- susurró en tanto se aseguraba de que, por respeto, ya todos hubiesen dejado de observarlos. El peso de su capa volvió sobre sus hombros y agradeció a la criada que la cuidó durante el vals. Con un último asentimiento decidió despedirse del príncipe pero él no parecía tener planes de abandonarla tan pronto.

La mano enguantada del bello pelirrojo se cerró en torno a una de las suyas antes de arrastrarla fuera del salón.

La reina no protestó.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Hola!

Creo que es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido, o eso me parece.

Y he aquí mi segundo OS, totalmente paralelo al primero, que careció de insinuaciones sexuales y bromas pesadas y grotescas pero si tuvo sus cosas. Hace mucho que deseaba hacer una historia en la que se mostrase a Elsa sin sus poderes. Ustedes juzgarán, o no, si lo he hecho bien o mal.

Yo creo que si ella hubiese nacido sin su don, probablemente Hans hubiese tenido más oportunidades para conquistarla y la Reina se habría enfocado más en conseguir al hombre perfecto para gobernar a su lado. Como se acostumbraba antiguamente.

Y Hans es perfecto en todos los aspectos :3

Espero que sigan bien,

Abrazos de Olaf y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Aliniss

PD: si se me ha pasado por alto algún error, lo lamento. No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo demasiado, la universidad es muy demandante.


	3. Hechizo

Hechizo

* * *

 _La forma en la que ella permanecía frente a mí, como la auténtica personificación de la belleza, con su cabello lacio, me hacía sentir consternado e impotente ante su hechizo._

 _-Mori Ogai_

* * *

Impávido observó como la que había sido su prometida, pasaba a convertirse en hielo sólido, liberando un último suspiro en el cual creyó oír una súplica. Había sido agónico esperar la muerte de Anna y, en varias ocasiones, temió que alguien lo descubriese inesperadamente, más eso no había sucedido. Se mantuvo reacio a simplemente abandonarla, pues no podía permitir que la princesa encontrase alguna forma de escapar y echara por la borda todos sus planes.

No sintió nada por ella, al igual que no sentía nada por nadie. Lo cual lo hacía un ser superior y prácticamente indestructible.

Ventajas de poseer un corazón congelado.

Admiró por última vez la figura resplandeciente de Anna, inmovilizada frente a la chimenea, con la piel decorada de patrones de escarcha simétricos y perfectos. Perfección, una palabra que encajaba deliciosamente bien con la culpable de la muerte de la pelirroja, la reina de Arendelle.

A la cual debía aniquilar.

Decidido abandonó el recinto, portando una cara de falsa pesadumbre que trasmitiese su dolor a las demás personas. Se regocijó al vislumbrar los rostros repletos de comprensión de los criados y demás siervos del palacio. Ya casi podía sentir la corona sobre su cabeza. Solo bastaba declarar a Elsa culpable de la muerte de su congénere para ejecutarla a la brevedad.

Lástima, un verdadero desperdicio de mujer.

-¡Príncipe Hans!- escuchó que lo llamaban, al voltearse reconoció al Capitán de la guardia real de Arendelle- ¡Tiene que venir a los calabozos! ¡La celda de la reina se ha congelado! ¡Tememos que pueda escapar!

Sin mediar palabras, acató la petición del uniformado y se aventuró por los pasillos de la estancia hasta dar con el atajo a las mazmorras, no sin antes tomar su espada y el abrigo que le habían cedido los guardias con anterioridad. Si Elsa se hallaba alterada, era mejor prevenir que curar.

Al llegar al recinto percibió el sonido de los golpes que le propiciaban los guardias a la celda de la reina, porrazos que iban acompañados de gritos y graznidos. Cuando por fin derribaron la abertura, se abrió paso entre los hombres para contemplar el panorama por sí mismo: Un enorme agujero se distinguía en la pared, dando cabida a los copos de nieve arremolinados por una tormenta que parecía cernirse, inesperadamente, sobre ellos. Frunció el ceño con ira y le ordenó a los soldados que permaneciesen en el castillo, luego se precipitó al exterior para perderse dentro del manto blanco y albiceleste del paisaje.

Nadie más que él libraría esa batalla.

-Condenada bruja- murmuró al mismo tiempo que intentaba localizar algún indicio de la mujer, tarea difícil debido a su piel nívea y su cabello casi albino… y a ese vestido, hecho con hielo, de mil diablos que la convertía en una diosa terrenal. – No me arrebatarás mi momento- masculló mientras incrementaba la velocidad, intentando apartar de su mente el recuerdo del cuerpo de la reina, envuelto en sus brazos y sin más prenda que ese traje de nieve que se adhería a sus formas como una segunda piel. Ni hablar de ese corte en la zona de las piernas, el cual revelaba más de lo que cualquier hombre decente podría tolerar.

Al mirar cerca de uno de los tantos barcos extranjeros congelados, vislumbró un movimiento irregular en la nevisca y no dudó en correr hacia él. Cualquier barrunto, por mínimo que fuera, no podía ser descartado. Se sintió repleto de euforia al reconocer esa sedosa mata de cabello rubio, trenzado magnánimamente.

-¡Elsa!- gritó con el frio calándole hasta los huesos, aunque poco le interesaba aquello en esos instantes-¡De esto no puedes escapar!- prosiguió con fuerza mientras la veía detenerse y voltearse para encararlo. El viento le agitaba los cabellos y la capa del vestido de infarto que, nuevamente, le fue imposible ignorar.

-Solo cuida de mi hermana y ya- pidió ella sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, no conocía mucho a ese hombre, pero estaba segura de que Anna se encontraría mejor con cualquiera antes que con ella.

-¿Tu hermana?- preguntó el pelirrojo cínicamente-Regresó de la montaña débil y helada. Dijo que congelaste su corazón. – El joven apreció como el dolor se esparcía por aquellos orbes del color del firmamento mientras los labios tentadores y rojos susurraban una única palabra.

-No…- mustió la reina mientras desviaba la mirada. El príncipe continuó.

-¡Yo traté de salvarla pero ya era tarde!- mintió con descaro, felicitándose por todo aquello que estaba a punto de conseguir. Con frialdad, pero falsa desazón, se preparó para dar la estocada final- ¡Su piel era de hielo, su cabello se tornó blanco…! – La mujer comenzó a respirar con dificultad- ¡Ella ya no existe, por tu culpa!- escupió con remordimiento y crueldad, fascinándose ante el bello semblante de la reina, desgarrándose por el dolor y el arrepentimiento del pecado cometido.

-No…- repitió la muchacha, esta vez descubriendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban. Todo lo que quería era proteger a su hermana… y la había asesinado. Con un grito ahogado se dejó caer al suelo, abandonándose al llanto.

Hans se asombró al ver el modo abrupto en que cesó la tormenta, paralizando a los copos de nieve en su sitio y develando las formas a su alrededor. No tenía tiempo para apreciar lo mágico y bello del paisaje que se cernía a su entorno. Algo mejor le esperaba.

Ser rey.

Con fuerza, y pese a que sus manos se hallaban entumecidas, sacó la espada de su vaina y la levantó sobre la cabeza de la sufriente mujer. Retrocedió unos pasos y dio un fuerte impulso para acabar con ese asunto de una vez por todas.

La blonda se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de algo enterrándose a su lado y, aunque poco le importaba, se obligó a investigar el origen de aquel ruido. Una espada yacía clavada cerca de su mejilla, en el hielo. Alarmada, retrocedió a gatas hasta chocar con algo fornido y, al mismo tiempo suave, toda ella se puso en alerta. Debía escapar, era consciente de que merecía un final horrible para su vida, pero morir la aterraba, no quería, no…

Dos brazos se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo delgado. La cosa fornida y suave era Hans. Se había arrodillado a su lado y la estaba levantando del suelo. Con vergüenza y miedo, lo contempló a los ojos, pero no logró descifrar nada. Pronto recordó que, probablemente, Anna se habría mirado en aquellos orbes esmeraldas, repleta de sueños y planes a futuro. El dolor volvió a golpearla y escondió su cabeza en el cuello del príncipe, pidiéndole que la perdonara por arrebatarle a su prometida, culpándose más a cada minuto que pasaba.

El joven poco se percató de aquello, solamente era capaz de analizar lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos. La espada levantada, el cuello de la reina Elsa y luego… y luego el recuerdo de su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, al regresar del palacio de hielo, de su rostro fiero y decidido en las montañas, de su fortaleza, su porte, su frialdad y su sensualidad natural.

La bruja lo había hechizado.

El pelirrojo silenció las disculpas desesperadas de la mujer mientras se encaminaba al castillo, poco le interesaba lo que los dignatarios dijeran, nadie la tocaría. Tenerla de esa manera, a su merced y aferrada a su pecho, se sentía maravilloso, pero estaba convencido de lo que vendría dentro de no mucho tiempo sería mejor.

Elsa sería suya, así como debió ser desde el primer momento. La tendría en todas las formas posibles. Robaría su esencia y su alma. La domaría. La oiría gemir bajo su cuerpo. Le haría descubrir miles de sensaciones placenteras…

La escuchó disculparse una vez más y escondió la sonrisa de medio lado que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios. Si tan solo ella supiera que Anna no le importaba para nada, que ya tenía una prometida mucho mejor y que no era nadie más que ella misma…

Elsa lo amaría.

Él no sabía si llegaría a hacer tal cosa, jamás había sentido nada diferente al odio y el resentimiento. Pero si que disfrutaría de tenerla a su lado, compartiendo su cama y gobernando en conjunto.

-Elsa…- la llamó interrumpiendo sus súplicas de perdón- Está bien…- aseguró mientras le acunaba el rostro de ángel con una de sus manos- todo estará bien- prosiguió mientras apartaba los mechones platinados que caían sobre su frente- Aunque no lo quieras soy lo único que tienes ahora- comentó ponzoñoso y la dama lo contempló confundida y azorada ante las caricias- No voy a dejarte sola.

-Yo… yo maté a Anna- le recordó ella con dificultad y sin entender su actitud. Parecía un completo maniático.

-Todos cometemos errores- afirmó encogiéndose de hombros. A la blonda la recorrió un estremecimiento, ese no era el príncipe galante, honorable y sentimental que había conocido. Casi podía jurar que Anna le importaba un comino.

-Pero…- el pelirrojo chistó y le colocó un dedo sobre los labios. La mujer ladeó el rostro atemorizada. Algo malo estaba pasando. La temperatura descendió.

-Tranquila, Elsa- volvió a tomar la palabra- No hay necesidad de alarmarse.

-¡Habla como si no hubiese hecho nada!- protestó la reina mientras intentaba bajarse de sus brazos, sin éxito.

-Cometiste un error- dictaminó él- ¿Para qué son los errores sino para perdonarlos? – Hans afianzó su agarre en torno al cuerpo menudo y continuó caminando- Ahora todos la querrán muerta, Majestad- alegó utilizando el modo formal- Será inteligente de su parte obedecerme si desea seguir con vida y no terminar peor que Anna.

El príncipe disfrutó con el temor y el asombro que se dibujó en las facciones perfectas de su futura reina. Elsa era preciosa. No podía esperar a gozar de todo cuanto su piel de nieve pudiese ofrecer. La tenía justo donde deseaba y estaba seguro de que podría manipularla a su antojo para que no se opusiera a ninguno de sus planes. Después de todo, el miedo era algo con lo que la monarca parecía lidiar a diario, todo lo que tenía que hacer era alimentar esos temores, hacerle ver que su vida dependía solamente de él. La blonda terminaría agradeciéndole, a como diera lugar.

La bruja lo había hechizado.

Y no quería romper el hechizo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ay, Hans, Dios sabe cuanto quería que te salieses con la tuya de alguna manera similar a esta *Sorry, Anna*

¡Hola mis queridos chiquillos!

Para esta ocasión les he traído algo que, si bien está más que visto en el fandom, era algo que no podía faltar dentro de los OS Helsa. El bendito What if de " _la espada no se levantó"_ Uno de mis favoritos en cuanto a las temáticas Helsa concierne, no podía dejar de hacer mi propia versión de la historia. Aunque muchas escritoras lo suelen manejar desde el punto de vista del príncipe enamorado( que también disfruto de leer), a mi me satisface más el lado sexy y de pura atracción. Básicamente porque Hans es un condenado y sensual sociópata adicto a lo superficial.

Además deseaba hacerlo lo más Cannon posible, y a Hans no los han dibujado como un desgraciado de primera, así que no podía ponerlo melosito después de matar a Anna o de dejarla abandonada a su suerte.

Queda en ustedes juzgar si les ha gustado o no.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, usualmente me tardo en responder, pero les aseguro que los leo!

Abrazos de Olaf y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Aliniss :3


	4. Ελλάδα

Ελλάδα

* * *

 _" [..] allá se puede ir más tarde. Ahora no te preocupes; ven aquí, acostémonos y gocemos del amor. Ven, que no quiero que te alejes de mí. Jamás la pasión por una diosa o por una mujer se difundió por mi pecho ni me avasalló como ahora; nunca, no, he amado así [...]"- La Iliada Canto XIV_

* * *

 _"Δώσε μου την αγάπη και την επιθυμία με την εκτέλεση σε όλα τα αθάνατους και τους άνδρες"_

 _("Dame el amor y el deseo con los que rindes a todos los inmortales y a los hombres")- La Iliada._

* * *

Con el semblante siempre serio y la mirada petulante, el increíble pelirrojo destrozó la estatua imponente del gran Zeus, demostrando así a todos los presentes su nulo temor a los Dioses y su fuerza descomunal. Los sacerdotes del templo saqueado lo contemplaron con horror y estupefacción.

-Su sangre está maldita…- se atrevió a susurrar uno de ellos, hecho que logró hacer brotar una carcajada sarcástica desde su garganta. El griego levantó su espada, forjada por el mismísimo Hefestos, la cual antaño había pertenecido al bravo Aquiles, el de los pies ligeros, y posteriormente al hijo de este, Neoptólemo. Pese a que el joven guerrero había demostrado ser un digno heredero de la sangre valerosa que corría por sus venas, poco pudo hacer en cuanto el pelirrojo le plantó frente. Sin duda aquella había sido una de las batallas más memorables de todos los tiempos y la recompensa lo había valido: la armadura y las defensas del semidiós descendiente de Peleo y Tetis.

Neoptólemo había gozado de su gloria, sembrando admiración a su paso. Su ego y su confianza extrema en sí mismo, lo llevaron a subestimar al griego que parecía haber salido del anonimato espontáneamente, alcanzando la fama que a él le había llevado años, en tan solo unos cuantos meses. Siendo hijo de Aquiles se había creído invencible, desde luego que jamás habría podido saber, el día del enfrentamiento, que pelearía contra uno de los especímenes más maravillosos del ser humano.

Y es que al inesperado contrincante no podía considerárselo como tal…

-Mi sangre está maldita- repitió con cinismo en tanto pateaba los restos de piedra sagrada que se hallaban desperdigados por el suelo- Dudo que maldita sea la asignación correspondiente, sacerdote de Apolo- se burló el hombre y el servidor del dios nombrado lo contempló con odio.

Su linaje era impecable. Y él líquido que le daba vida era divino.

Era un semidiós, pero no uno como cualquiera: su casta descendía directamente de la unión del mismísimo Zeus con la hija de Hades, dios de los muertos, y de una humana que había logrado encandilar al rey del averno. La niña que ambos concibieron a su vez, bella como ninguna otra, había terminado por tener un amor fugaz con Ares, Dios de la guerra, y ambos recibieron por bendición a un niño precioso que desposó a una ninfa marina. De ese matrimonio surgió otro vástago imponente de sexo masculino, el cual se unió a la Diosa Hestia para obtener como resultado a una muchacha completamente mortal, un caso extraño en todo el Olimpo. Sin embargo, la mujer fue dada como presente al Dios Poseidón, señor de los mares, quien la embarazó y la envió a criar al niño a las montañas, preparándolo para el momento en que saliese a la luz como un glorioso héroe.

Ese vástago era él.

Muchos aspectos de su estirpe habían quedado grabados en su persona, empezando por los dones descomunales que entremezclaban belleza y poder. Había adquirido la piel nívea de la hija de Hades, la nariz del niño de Ares y los ojos de la Ninfa marina que aquél tomó por esposa, verdes cual esmeraldas. Las pecas ardientes que recorrían su nariz y sus pómulos eran obvia cortesía de la Diosa Hestia y su porte atlético se lo debía tanto a su padre como a Hades y a Zeus. Lo único que había adquirido de su humana madre era el cabello rojo que se asemejaba al fuego de los infiernos. Todo en él era perfecto.

-Zeus te castigará, hijo de Poseidón- gruñó el sacerdote mientras uno de los soldados lo tomaba por los cabellos y hacía que dejase expuesto su cuello. El semidiós sonrió ladinamente al mismo tiempo que levantaba su espada y contemplaba el temor en los ojos del servidor de Apolo.

-Zeus ha de estar orgulloso de mí- pronunció antes de rebanar la garganta del anciano como si de nada se tratase. La sangre salpicó su rostro y sus prendas pero para él aquello carecía de importancia. Con una mueca de desdén, tendió su espada a uno de sus soldados- Límpiala- ordenó escueto.

-Como dictamine, mi rey- habló el otro en tanto se inclinaba con respeto- Los hombres ya han terminado de registrar el palacio, las fuerzas atenienses se han rendido- el hijo de Poseidón sonrió ante esto.

La indomable Atenas estaba a su merced.

-¿Ya se han encargado del monarca?- indagó en tanto observaba el oro que recubría las paredes del templo.

-Ha sido uno de los primeros en morir, señor- informó el otro para su regocijo. Estaba a punto de volver a tomar la palabra cuando su escudero, y fiel aliado Εβγαινε,*apareció riendo a carcajada limpia. Junto a él había logrado, desde siempre, la victoria en grandes guerras y pequeñas batallas.

-¡Ea, πελιρροχο*, amigo caro al corazón, otra ciudad más aclama tu nombre y besa tus pies ligeros!- alabó el moreno en tanto se acercaba para estrecharlo en un abrazó brusco -¡Atenas es tuya, el rey es pasto del suelo y carne de los perros! ¡Sus hijos van camino a la venta de esclavos, despojados de su realeza, sin el honor de ser llamados príncipes atenienses! ¡Su reina yace en las mazmorras vertiendo lágrimas de desazón y aguardando a convertirse en sierva de los deseos contenidos de los soldados! ¡Su oro es tu oro! ¡Su reino es tu reino! ¡Sus nueras y nietos han de transformarse en tributos para los Dioses! - el escudero cesó sus exclamaciones y enarcó una ceja sugestivamente- Y sus hijas, perfectas cual deidades, esperan a por ti… tu haz de juzgar su destino. – La emoción era palpable en Εβγαινε, por lo cual dedujo que, en definitiva, las princesas serían algo agradable de ver.

El pelirrojo palmeó a su compañero y, sin mediar palabras, se adentró en el palacio.

* * *

La belleza de las únicas herederas mujeres del rey Αδγαρ*y la reina Ιδύν* no era un secreto en Grecia, más desde que aquellas hubiesen contraído matrimonio con sus primos de Esparta, Delfos y Etolia por ordenes de su progenitor.

El reinado de la familia de Αδγαρ, y sus tres hermanos, se consideró prospero e invencible desde que los cuatro congéneres sucedieran al poder en las diferentes ciudades- estado aqueas. Atenas, Esparta, Delfos y Etolia representaban la unión política sanguínea más fuerte de todos los tiempos, lo cual naturalmente debía mantenerse por los siglos de los siglos. Así, el rey ateniense había concretado la unión de sus únicas tres hijas mujeres con el hijo primogénito de cada lugar, sin otro propósito que el de conseguir que sus muchachas se transformasen en reinas y, en conjunto con Ταρζάν*, su heredero por derecho de nacimiento, gobernasen solemnemente la renombradas tierras. Mientras los monarcas originales no pereciesen, las parejas debían vivir amparadas bajo el techo real de Atenas, la ciudad- Estado más poderosa.

Claro que los cuatro reyes no contaban con la aparición de cierto semidiós pelirrojo que terminó por derrumbar sus planes sin demasiados esfuerzos. Su magnanimidad era enorme y su gloria se volvería eterna, había logrado lo que nadie: derrotar a los cuatro gigantes.

Mientras recorría los pasillos con un séquito de combatientes tras de sí, percibió los gritos asustados de un grupo de siete mujeres en el patio principal, las cuales llevaban vestiduras destacables y tenían, por lo menos, a un niño prendado de sus faldas.

-Son las esposas y los hijos de los príncipes- explicó Εβγαινε a su lado- Serán sacrificadas en nombre de tu padre y de Ares esta noche- concluyó sin esperar ninguna réplica y contentándose con la sonrisa vanidosa que adornó los labios de su líder. Los siete hijos del rey Αδγαρ, incluido Ταρζάν , el de veloces movimientos, se transformarían en esclavos de poca monta mientras sus mujeres y vástagos se convertirían en alimento de los Dioses. Todo había salido según el plan.

Εβγαινε le indicó una abertura a su izquierda y se apresuró a acabar con aquellos asuntos. Al ingresar al salón del trono, pudo apreciar el bello paisaje de la sangre de los guerreros atenienses sobre el mármol blanco y también el grupo de hombres custodiados a la izquierda del sitial. Tres de esos infortunados iban sin armaduras, claro indicio de que no habían luchado: eran los príncipes de Esparta, Delfos y Etolia, los esposos de las herederas.

Frente a su persona, se hallaban tres cuerpos preciosos y cubiertos por vestidos de lino. Las princesas de Atenas portaban joyas de admirable valor y sus posturas regias no se veían quebrantadas a pesar del obvio temor que todas compartían. Las hermanas habían sido cegadas por los soldados quienes, ni bien las capturaron, procedieron a cubrirles el rostro con fardeles descuidados y a sujetarles las manos con pesados grilletes de hierro.

El semidiós se paseó ante ellas, haciendo resonar sus sandalias en el suelo marmóreo del salón del trono. Lo secundaban Εβγαινε y Kρριστοφφ, el aguerrido descendiente de Áyax Telamonio, su auriga de combate. Con ellos también estaban tres militares de bajo rango, uno colocado atrás de cada mujer, listos para recibir órdenes.

El nuevo amo de Atenas le dedicó una seña al primer hombre y aquel retiró bruscamente el talego, de la cabeza, a la que parecía ser la menor de las muchachas. El príncipe de Etolia profirió una maldición al mismo tiempo que dos ojos de aguamarina enrojecidos por el llanto y la rabia le devolvieron la mirada, los grilletes se sacudieron con fuerza cuando la joven comenzó a moverse gruñendo e intentando liberarse de su prisión. Las trenzas pelirrojas que caían una a cada lado de sus hombros, perdieron parte de los adornos de oro que portaban a causa de la acción. Sus hermanas permanecieron tranquilas.

-¡τέρας*!- exclamó la bonita pelirroja mientras apretaba los dientes. El semidiós la tomo de la barbilla y la obligó a permanecer quieta mientras le ladeaba el rostro a ambos lados para apreciarla con detenimiento. No podía negar que era preciosa, una criatura atrayente en verdad. Su piel de caramelo y las pecas que surcaban su rostro bien podrían hacerla pasar por descendiente de su estirpe, aunque su mundanidad la delataría de inmediato.

-Una niña- masculló el griego con hastío mientras la soltaba con tanta brusquedad que la princesa terminó por aterrizar en el suelo para luego ser inmovilizada por el mismo guerrero que había descubierto su rostro. – La siguiente- ordenó ignorando las palabras estúpidas del esposo de la pelirroja, el cual no tardó en ser silenciado con un golpe. El segundo saco fue removido, provocando que sus ojos chocaran con fanales de su misma tonalidad. Probablemente hasta la mismísima Hera habría de sentir celos de la segunda princesa, la cual poseía unos orbes enormes y redondeados de color jade y una cabellera dorada espesa que se apreciaba recogida en una complicada trenza decorada con flores de oro, plata y bronce. Su piel de porcelana cálida se hallaba levemente interrumpida, en el puente de la nariz, gracias a unas motas claras que sobresalían por la luz de las antorchas. Era una mujer admirable, sin duda alguna.- Tu nombre- exigió saber él y la rubia lo contempló aterrada. No le respondió. El pelirrojo miró brevemente al guardia de la segunda hermana y aquel comprendió su silenciosa orden. Sin rechistar, asió a la mujer por los cabellos dorados y la obligó a soltar un grito desesperado. Tanto la pelirroja, que perpetuaba en el suelo, como la princesa que continuaba encapuchada se removieron deseosas de socorrer a su congénere, al igual que el heredero de Delfos, su primo y marido - Tu nombre- volvió a exigir el hijo de Poseidón pero solamente obtuvo un sollozo por contestación. Con ira, se mesó los cabellos de fuego y la estudió con asco. Era tan miserablemente débil…detestaba a las niñatas sin valor- Mátenla- dictaminó y, acto seguido, sus oídos escucharon una voz suplicante y desesperada.

-Όχι! Να σας ικετεύω!* - el sonido no pertenecía a la pelirroja quien, por más que se había demostrado altanera y sagaz, carecía de un timbre tan maduro y frio. Paseó sus fanales por el salón, descartando que se tratase del esposo de la rubia. Estaba más que claro quien había hablado. Con curiosidad, y sorprendido por la valentía de la primera princesa ante la situación, se asomó a la última figura y procedió a quitarle su fardel él mismo.

Por los Dioses, la sola visión de esa mujer lo dejó sin aire en los pulmones.

Era inconcebible la existencia de un ser como el que tenía en frente, tan delicado y fuerte, tan increíblemente bello. La primogénita mujer de Atenas se destacaba de sus hermanas gracias a la piel de leche suave que lo invitaba a saborear el mayor placer sobre la tierra. Su cabello era mucho más corto que el de la segunda hermana pero, a su vez, se notaba más espeso, gracias al volumen que le otorgaba la trenza con ornamentaciones de plata, y el rubio de luna que lo caracterizaba no terminaba de asombrarlo. Sus pómulos se hallaban levemente arrebolados y en su nariz diminuta se percibían unas cuantas pecas que se esparcían como estrellas por sus malares, aquello parecía ser como una especie de sello familiar. El cuerpo divino se enmarcaba gracias al vestido clásico que le permitía observar buena parte de su busto discreto y su espalda. Aunque lo que más le atraía de ella, eran esos orbes azules cual los mares que dominaba su padre.

El semidiós se aproximó a la muchacha para rosar su mejilla con dos de sus dedos. La blonda permaneció obediente y expectante al contrario de su esposo, el príncipe espartano, que estudiaba la escena desde su improvisada prisión - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- indagó y algo increíble le recorrió cuando los penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en él.

-Ελσα*- respondió la princesa sin titubear- y mis hermanas son Ραπουνζελ* y Αννα*- se apresuró a aclarar- le suplico que no las dañe… - Con la lujuria en sus venas, el pelirrojo la admiró una vez más, sintiendo que ni siquiera la perpetua Afrodita, diosa del amor y la belleza, podía comparársele.

\- Ελσα…-repitió el semidiós, ignorando sus últimas palabras. Ya no le interesaban las otras mujeres y, al fin y al cabo, haría con ellas lo que quisiera- ¿Sabes quién soy, Ελσα?- inquirió con veneno en sus palabras.

-Si…- musitó ella- Ἁνς*, el señor de la victoria y el caos- afirmó concreta y él sonrió petulante ante el apodo descriptivo que Grecia le había dado. –No creía que Atenas fuese a caer en sus manos- la risa grave de Ἁνς se desplazó por la habitación. La princesa prosiguió sin acobardarse por ello.- al parecer no tienen límites su poder y ambición…

-Ciertamente- aceptó el hijo de Poseidón mientras comenzaba a acariciarle los labios con su dedo índice. El príncipe de Esparta osó intentar detenerlo con un grito y una sola mirada a su guerrero custodio bastó para que aquel fuese silenciado de una manera atroz. La blonda observó, sin mudar de aires y sin modificar su semblante frio, como su esposo era golpeado – Levántate- habló con autoridad el usurpador del trono y luego extendió una de sus manos para que a la blonda le fuese más sencilla la tarea de incorporarse- Quítenle los grilletes.- alegó a nadie en particular y la acción fue llevada a cabo.- Ελσα…-llamó mientras la veía acariciarse las liberadas manos - ¿Sabes que al ser el rey de Atenas me perteneces al igual que Ραπουνζελ y Αννα? – El pelirrojo la analizó con descaro, ya desde antes tenía planeada su unión con alguna de las tres herederas y el hecho de que una de ellas fuese excepcionalmente hermosa le animaba aún más a concretar el matrimonio.

-Lo sé- admitió cohibida.

\- Y supondrás que, dadas las circunstancias, puedes presumir de ser la nueva primogénita de Atenas- prosiguió el muchacho con la diversión y la oscuridad en sus orbes esmeraldas. Los fanales de la rubia se cristalizaron antes de asentir. – No tienes por qué temer, Ελσα, lo cierto es que necesitaré una reina y creo fervientemente que tú eres la indicada para ocupar ese lugar. Además el trono de Atenas te pertenece, continuarás el poderío de tu familia ¿No era eso lo que añoraba tu padre?

-Sí, señor- contestó con firmeza mientras levantaba su barbilla. Un gruñido ahogado escapó a lo lejos, era una queja proveniente del príncipe de Esparta.- Si ha de tomarme por esposa, no podré detenerlo, pero debe de saber que ya me han entregado a un hombre ante los Dioses. Estoy casada y actualmente no soy célibe.

-Poco importan esas cuestiones, _mi reina-_ dictaminó el semidiós- Más cuando la primera de ellas puede ser solucionada con facilidad. – Chasqueó sus dedos en dirección a los prisioneros y el espartano fue llevado ante ellos.

-No… te… atrevas… a… tocarla…- masculló aquel inservible mientras levantaba la cabeza con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Ἁνς se rió con crueldad.

-Es gracioso ver como este despojo intenta darme órdenes ¿Verdad, mujer?- alegó a la rubia, quien tenía la mente confusa a causa de no saber que sentir exactamente con respecto al destino que, de seguro, azotaría a su marido- No entiendo como tu padre pudo unirte a este gusano, una joven tan etérea no merece ser humillada de tal forma. – Realizó un movimiento ascendente con su mano y el guerrero que sujetaba al príncipe le levantó la cabeza- Espero que Hades tenga reservado un sitio siniestro para ti- comentó antes de desenvainar su espada y cercenar el cuello del hombre, dejando viuda a la princesa, quien se cubrió el rostro horrorizada y chilló de espanto junto con sus hermanas. La sangre bañó su vestido pulcro.

Εβγαινε y Kρριστοφφ, fueron llamados por el pelirrojo y no demoraron en acercarse. El semidiós les señaló a las mujeres restantes.

-Eh ahí su recompensa- habló con vanidad y las herederas clavaron sus fanales en los hombres- Elijan la que quieran, después de todo, las dos vienen acompañadas de una dote singular. Delfos-apuntó con su espada a Ραπουνζελ, cuyo rostro se ladeó incomodo y asustado- y Etolia-finalizó mientras imitaba su gesto anterior, esta vez con Αννα. – Esparta será entregada a mi primo Λαρς*, como recompensa por haber participado en la invasión. Háganselo saber.

-Sí, mi rey- alegaron al unísono y las cabelleras, una rubia y otra castaña, de ambos ondearon en cuanto se inclinaron para despedir a su líder. Ἁνς se retiró solemnemente, arrastrando con él a la futura reina, la cual aún seguía sorprendida por los acontecimientos recientes, pero también intrigada por descubrir todas las facetas de su próximo esposo quien, por qué negarlo, le parecía sumamente atractivo como para ser un simple mortal. Y se odiaba por ello, se sentía rastrera y sucia. ¡Malditas fuesen su sangre y su curiosidad! ¡Ese bastardo había destruido a su familia y devastado a su gente! ¡Su padre, su esposo, sus primos y sus tres tíos estaban muertos! ¡Su madre sería humillada y sus cuñadas y sobrinos sacrificados! ¡Sus hermanos perderían la gloria de ser príncipes para pasar a servir en los palacios desperdigados por el mundo! ¡Sus hermanas tan caras a su corazón compartirían su destino, pues era seguro el hecho de que también verían morir a sus cónyuges y asumirían como reinas de las ciudades- Estado aliadas, de la mano de dos hombres tan siniestros y extraños como el perfecto pelirrojo!

Y a ella, con todo y eso, el joven la cautivaba.

La dorada Afrodita podía ser muy cruel e ineficiente en algunas ocasiones…

En el salón permanecieron algunos soldados y esclavos. Los primeros liberaron a las princesas menores, las cuales fueron sorteadas para evitar conflictos. Kρριστοφφ obtuvo a Avvα, la de hermosas trenzas, y por lo tanto Εβγαινε fue el ganador de Ραπουνζελ, la de larga cabellera. Los esposos de las mismas fueron asesinados tal y como la futura reina ateniense había supuesto.

Tres días después Ελσα, la de piel nívea, fue desposada por el hijo del Dios de los Mares, descendiente de Zeús, Hades y muchas otras deidades. Una historia nueva aguardaba a por ellos.

¡Oh, Deidad del sino, ¿Acaso habría sido penitente no cruzar sus caminos?!

* * *

Εβγαινε: Traducción del nombre Eugene al alfabeto del griego antiguo.

Πελιρροχο: Pelirrojo en griego antiguo.

Αδγαρ: Traducción del nombre Adgar al alfabeto del griego antiguo.

Ιδύν: Traducción del nombre Idún al alfabeto del griego antiguo.

Ταρζάν: Traducción del nombre Tarzán al alfabeto del griego antiguo.

Kρριστοφφ: Traducción del nombre Kristoff al alfabeto del griego antiguo.

Τέρας: Monstruo en griego antiguo.

-Όχι! Να σας ικετεύω: "¡No! Te lo ruego…" en griego antiguo.

Ελσα: Traducción del nombre Elsa al alfabeto del griego antiguo.

Ραπουνζελ: Traducción del nombre Rapunzel al alfabeto del griego antiguo.

Αννα: Traducción del nombre Anna al alfabeto del griego antiguo.

Ἁνς: Traducción del nombre Hans al alfabeto del griego antiguo.

Λαρς: Traducción del nombre Lars al alfabeto del griego antiguo.

* * *

Hola mis linduras ;)

Por si alguno no lo sabe, en la universidad estoy estudiando letras, y una de las asignaturas más importantes, junto con Latín I, es Griego I. Es por eso que mientras estaba estudiando no pude evitar trasladar a nuestra pareja preferida a esta hermosa época, que de lejos es mi favorita en la historia antes de Cristo.

Me hubiese encantado hacer todos los diálogos en el idioma, pero no hubiesen entendido XD y además mis conocimientos no son tan profundos aún. Conjuntamente el traductor solamente tiene el griego actual que, si bien es parecido, mantiene muchas diferencias en cuanto a escritura y pronunciación.

Tomé algunos personajes y detalles de la mitología clásica y los cambié para hacer de este OS algo posible. Neoptólemo, por ejemplo, es el único hijo de Aquiles (i love you my beautiful man *-*) pero obviamente no muere a manos de Hans, su asesino es Orestes y esta muerte se produjo por puros resentimientos (Neoptólemo desposó a Hermíone , su prima y prometida). Si quieren buscar más información sobre esta historia se los aconsejo, es increíble.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Si Hans hubiese sido real en la época griega, todos los héroes hubiesen muerto jejeje tal vez he exagerado un poco con la descripción de su estirpe, pero sencillamente debía ser perfecto. Malévolamente perfecto. Igual que siempre XD 7u7

Y luego tenemos a Elsa, que en esta historia sería como una especie de Helena o Briseida (con la diferencia de que ella no causa problemas 7n7) Apuesto a que se lo pasará bien con su nuevo esposo. Para los que crean que eso no es muy probable, he de decirles que en la mitología griega las cautivas de las guerras (de la realeza o no) terminaban por ser nada más que esclavas, por lo cual no podían protestar mucho si sus dueños se casaban con ellas o las utilizaban como simple entretenimiento. De igual forma algunas llegaban a querer a sus esposos, al fin y al cabo, ninguna se casaba por amor en esos tiempos, sino por mera conveniencia de sus padres. En muchos casos los primeros maridos no eran más que patanes y por ello las mujeres podrían hasta alegrarse de que las esclavizaran, tal y como fue el asunto de Briseida, quien fue entregada al rey Mines y terminó siendo la esclava de Aquiles. En la Ilíada de Homero, se menciona que ella se convertiría en la esposa del guerrero, aunque las circunstancias posteriores lo impidieron. Como dato extra: Neoptólemo no es hijo de ella, su madre es la princesa Deidamía, hija del rey Licomedes de Esciro.

Por otro lado, Helena, tampoco era feliz con su esposo y huyó con París. Aunque al final termina siendo una perra y vuelve con Menelao sin rechistar en cuanto el troyano es asesinado. Si, señoras y señores, la guerra de Troya fue en vano y todas las muertes también.

En este OS, se puede ver que Elsa no sabe que sentir con respecto al destino del príncipe espartano, por lo cual se deduce fácilmente que, si bien no lo odiaba, tampoco estaba conforme con ese matrimonio. 7u7 la picarona se siente atraída por su nuevo dueño así que yo creo que esa relación tiene futuro ejejeje. Bueno, eso último también lo adapté de la relación de Briseida y Aquiles (una de mis parejas favoritas en la mitología griega): El aqueo había asesinado a sus hermanos, a su esposo, a toda su familia, ella llora su destino y Patroclo, amigo de Aquiles (amante en algunas versiones pero no su primo como se menciona en la película Troya) se lo impide prometiéndole que lograría convertirla en la esposa del semidiós, idea que no le disgusta en absoluto.

Otra aclaración: Si, como han leído, Elsa, Rapunzel y Anna estaban casadas con sus primos. Nada del otro mundo para los griegos.

Creo que me he explayado mucho ¡Es que amo este tema!

Lamento haberme tardado, la verdad tengo muy poco tiempo de escribir últimamente (Estúpida universidad 7n7) y tengo demasiados proyectos atrasados. En cuanto a fanfics concierne, estuve intentando escribir MAO de nuevo y también completar cierto capitulillo del que aún no hablaré mucho (tu si sabes, AFF). Ni siquiera mencionemos nada sobre mi fanfic de THG, no lo actualizo desde hace mucho :'(

Agradezco los comentarios a A Frozen Fan, Ari, Nancy CatJazz , Guest, Iceburns y Wildest Stories. Sé que no he contestado ni un hermoso review, pero sepan que me han encantado y les estoy sumamente agradecida :3

Me despido, ternuritas (hoy ando melosa (? )

¡Que los dioses los cubran de…! Nahhh XD

Simplemente los quiero,

Aliniss.


	5. Contratiempos

Aliniss está internada por una puñalada desde hace semanas. Los doctores habían pensado que no era tan grave pero después vieron lo contrario. Los ladrones que intentaron robarle (ella se defendió) no fueron encontrados. Ella me pidió que les avisara que no va a subir capítulos por un tiempo (Aunque quisiera no puede o.O)

A A Frozen Fan, pide especiales disculpas por retrasarse con el proyecto que ambas estaban haciendo.

Les envía saludos y agradece los comentarios a sus historias. Dice que los quiere.

Atte: una amiga.


	6. Rencores

_Rencores_

* * *

 _La vida es rencorosa y no perdona, pero -pese a todo- merece la pena._

 _\- Mónica Carrillo._

* * *

Hans contempló a la hermosa rubia, sentada frente a él, cuyas mejillas poseían un rubor tenue y perpetuo a causa de la situación en la que se encontraban.

No había sido sencillo acercarse a Elsa, mucho menos lo fue encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no ser rechazado. Sin embargo ahí estaban ambos, disfrutando de la velada en ese mágico restaurante cercano al muelle del mar que desembocaba en el Océano Atlántico. La blonda se apreciaba magnífica con su sutil vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo y lo suficientemente corto como para resultar insoportablemente tentador… Su maquillaje espeso destacaba sus ojos por medio de las pestañas tupidas y sus labios, de un natural rosa pálido, se hallaban recubiertos por una gruesa capa de labial rojo escarlata. No pudo evitar dejar ir una sonrisa satisfecha al apreciar el pequeño colgante, en forma de copo de nieve, que reposaba sobre la piel nívea de su pareja, justo sobre el bache de sus senos.

Al parecer toda esa estupidez de San Valentín al fin le había servido para algo.

-Te queda bien- alabó el pelirrojo en tanto señalaba la cadena que rodeaba su cuello. Elsa se sonrió, bajando la mirada, y recordó sin quererlo el modo en que el joven se le había acercado en la universidad, dos días atrás, con una rosa naranja y un pequeño paquete de terciopelo esmeralda. La había invitado a salir y no pudo sentirse más dichosa en toda su vida… Hans Westergard le gustaba muchísimo, solo que nunca se había atrevido a hablarle debido a su intensa timidez y a que no se creía lo suficientemente guapa como para llamar su atención.

Que equivocada estaba.

-Gracias…- respondió cohibida- Es muy lindo- alegó en tanto acariciaba el dije plateado. – Todo este lugar es maravilloso.

-Me alegra que te guste, Elsa- aseguró y procedió a tomarle una mano por sobre la mesa- En verdad quiero que te sientas cómoda y que todo sea perfecto porque… umm… bueno…- Se sentía como un idiota. La blonda no era como las demás mujeres. Elsa era especial, tan singular que hacía que perdiese su confianza y su habilidad innata con las palabras. La sintió apretar su mano con discreción y subió sus orbes esmeraldas para toparse con los de ella, de un azul intenso, que lo observaban enternecidos y embelesados.

-¿Si?- lo animó curvando sus labios en un gesto irresistible para el pelirrojo.

\- Porque me gustas demasiado y el cielo sabe cuánto significa para mí el hecho de que me hayas dado una oportunidad. – Consiguiendo acabar su frase sincera, Hans procedió a tomarle la otra mano y a inclinarse íntimamente sobre la elegante mesilla para dos- Eres muy importante para mí, Elsa- confesó- nada me haría más feliz que, en esta fecha, aceptaras empezar a salir conmigo… ¿Te gustaría?- la vio ensanchar su mueca y percibió como sus manos se abrazaban más a las de él, estaba seguro de que lo aceptaría y… La joven frunció el ceño espontáneamente, algo tras de sí había captado su atención.- ¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió.

\- ¿Qué esa no es…?

-¡Buenas noches, público!- exclamó una, desafortunadamente, conocida voz a sus espaldas. Hans volteó a tiempo para ver como Anna Delle enterraba sus ojos en su persona con todo el odio que era capaz de profesar. Se había adueñado del micrófono del establecimiento y todos la miraban desconcertados ante su forma sencilla de vestir. Eso no podía estar pasándole. – Espero, de todo corazón, que estén pasando un hermoso momento de San Valentín- prosiguió- Este día es tan hermoso… ¿No lo piensan? Amor verdadero y corazones cálidos- volvió a observarlo con repulsión- bueno, hay una excepción. – Se desplazó unos pasos hacia la izquierda- Hay aquí, queridos comensales, un hombre con corazón de hielo sólido. Un bastardo que no ha dudado en lastimarme y que, al parecer, ha logrado engatusar a otra pobre y bonita joven con sus sonrisitas galantes y sus modales falsos. – La gente comenzó a murmurar con curiosidad- Así que, Hans Westergard- cerró sus orbes con lentitud y dolor al percibir como el tacto de Elsa se deshacía de sus dedos mientras una mueca confusa e indescifrable asomaba en la pulcritud de su semblante - Esta canción es para ti…

Anna Delle tendió unas partituras a los músicos presentes y los mismos, encogiéndose de hombros, se avocaron a la tarea de interpretar las notas cuando la muchacha les dio a señal de inicio. La cantarina y dulce voz de la adolescente de trenzas se esparció por todo el recinto.

 _Rata inmunda,_

 _Animal rastrero,_

 _Escoria de la vida,_

 _Adefesio mal hecho…_

Hans reprimió sus ganas de avanzar hasta el escenario para bajar por las greñas a aquella niñata que se había ensañado con él a causa de no querer una cita con ella. Tal parecía que la muchacha estaba convencida de que ella, a él, le gustaba. Cuando le afirmó lo contario inició su pesadilla…

La gente rio ante las palabras pronunciadas por la cobriza y él no pudo hacer más que apretar sus puños con fuerza para contenerse.

 _Infrahumano,_

 _Espectro del infierno,_

 _Maldita sabandija_

 _Cuánto daño me has hecho…_

Se volteó para encarar a su pareja, la cual portaba una mueca de espanto e incredulidad en su rostro. Elsa se hallaba terriblemente impactada, no podía concebir el hecho de que el joven que le gustaba fuese tan ruin como esa canción lo describía.

 _Alimaña, culebra ponzoñosa,_

 _Deshecho de la vida_

 _Te odio y te desprecio…_

 _Rata de dos patas,_

 _Te estoy hablando a ti…_

 _Porque a un bicho rastrero,_

 _Aún siendo el más maldito_

 _Comparado contigo se queda muy chiquito…_

El estudiante se mesó los cabellos con nerviosismo y enfado notorio. Su cita con Elsa. Arruinada. Por Anna. Por una niña llorica que no quiso aceptar una negativa por respuesta.

La mataría.

Le importaba una mierda terminar en prisión o algo peor.

¡Le estaba jodiendo la vida delante de sus narices!

No iba a permitir eso…

 _Maldita sanguijuela,_

 _Maldita cucaracha,_

 _Que infectas donde picas,_

 _Que hieres y que matas…_

 _-_ ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!- Exclamó el joven repentinamente, asustando a todos e interrumpiendo la canción de la colorada. -¡Maldita bruja despechada! –Insultó en tanto la señalaba, ganándose por respuesta jadeos ahogados y sorprendidos- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Anna? ¡Te dejé bien en claro que quiero estar con Elsa!

-¡Pues yo no creo que ella quiera estar con un patán mujeriego! ¿Verdad, Elsa?- La aludida los observó a ambos, perpleja, humillada y temerosa. Detestaba ser el centro de atención. Hans la contempló profundamente.

-Elsa…- suspiró con pesadumbre, sin embargo desistió de la idea de continuar su frase al ver la aflicción a la cual su introvertida muñeca estaba siendo sometida- Deja, supongo que ya no tiene caso…- Ante las miradas atónitas de todos, el estudiante tomó su abrigo y se marchó a toda prisa del lugar, sin darle tiempo de réplica a nadie. Elsa rehuyó los ojos inquisitivos de los comensales y fijó los propios en su copa sobre la mesa, notando que la había manchado con un poco de labial. Su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos y su corazón una tempestad de emociones.

-¡Eso es!- oyó gritar a Anna- ¡Huye maldito cabrón Casanova!

La rubia frunció el ceño.

Hans caminó por el exterior y avanzó en dirección a la playa. Se hallaba abatido y demasiado furioso como para sentir nada en concreto y todo al mismo tiempo. Enterró sus caros zapatos de cuero en la arena, aún cálida por el calor del día, y arrojó su abrigo sin molestarse en ver el lugar en donde tendría que buscarlo luego. El sonido de las olas opacaba todos sus pensamientos, no así su sentir.

Unos pasos ligeros y apresurados resonaron en la superficie dorada del suelo. Genial, solo faltaba que la estúpida trenzuda fuese a dejarle un ojo morado o la nariz roja, como la última vez. Ya no le importaba.

Contrario a sus primeros pensamientos, Hans sabía que no podía golpear a la enana de los infiernos. Una sonrisa maligna se extendió en sus labios al recordar a su prima, Mérida, la cual estaba más que encantada con la idea de poner en su sitio a la idiota llorica de Anna. Se lo pediría por la mañana.

Su mueca divertida se desvaneció al recordar la mirada cohibida y probablemente decepcionada de la chica que quería. Había estado tan cerca… y ahora ella ya no querría verlo jamás.

-¡HANS!- La voz a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse sorprendido. Elsa. No respondió a su llamado, sino que se limitó a inmovilizarse. La vergüenza con la que cargaba ya era suficiente por el momento, en otro instante dejaría que lo mandara a la mierda-¡HANS, ESPERA!- volvió a llamar y él nuevamente optó por resguardarse en la oscuridad de la playa- ¡¿HANS EN DONDE ESTÁS?! – La oyó aproximarse un poco más, aunque no lo suficiente como para distinguir su silueta en la penumbra. -¡MIERDA, WESTERGARD, NO ME HAGAS ESTO! – Ahogó una risilla al oírla maldecir de esa manera, jamás se le habría ocurrido escuchar semejante frase de los labios de su platinada muñeca-¡HAN…! ¡AH!- Su última exclamación atrajo su atención, borrándole el semblante divertido. A la misma la siguió un golpe seco. Se había caído, probablemente por culpa de sus tacones sobre la arena.

-¡Elsa!- le llamó preocupado y corrió a su encuentro, descubriéndola no muy lejos, tumbada en el suelo. Llegó a su lado y se arrodilló para estar a su altura- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- la blonda lo observó durante una fracción de segundos, sin responder. En sus orbes esmeraldas aun se reflejaba el dolor con el que se había marchado de su cita y, a su vez, un desasosiego intenso por su bienestar. Sintiéndose completamente segura, protegida y con la ternura invadiéndole el pecho, posicionó una mano sobre la mejilla masculina y atrajo su rostro hacia el propio, uniendo sus labios en un abrazo coordinado y agridulce. El cobrizo se mostró algo reticente al principio, no queriendo ilusionarse ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ni bien percibió a la boca insistente de Elsa en contacto con la suya, decidió mandar todo su raciocinio al diablo y disfrutar de esos belfos que desde hace meses se moría por probar. Cada uno se avocó a la tarea de complacer la boca ajena, olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Los labios de Elsa eran delgados y esponjosos, su boca era un mundo sin explorar que necesitaba con ansias contenidas y que lo invitaban a perderse en los rincones más profundos del paraíso…

Extasiados, se separaron buscando el aire anhelado por sus pulmones, solo para corresponder al deseo de sus corazones desbocados, los cuales pedían que sus labios volvieran a abrazarse con voracidad. El cobrizo deslizó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de su compañera y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en tanto ella enredaba los brazos níveos en torno al cuello masculino y lo arrastraba hacía el suelo arenoso, dejando que sus cabellos y todas las prendas sofisticadas que ambos portaban se ensuciaran con la arenisca. Con él dominando el ritmo de aquel contacto desaforado, la blonda levantó una de sus manos hasta su barbilla y la tomó con el propósito de interrumpir el acercamiento.

-¡No me importa lo que piense Anna!- Aseguró una vez que él le otorgó su atención racional. El pelirrojo la admiró bajo su cuerpo, tan etérea y preciosa como siempre, despeinada y con una fiereza y decisión indescriptibles. Carraspeó incómodo, en tanto le acariciaba el rostro.

-Yo… Elsa, te prometo que no he hecho nada más que rechazar su invitación a una cita… yo…- volvió a sentir la boca femenina cortando su habla y lo comprendió: ella confiaba en él.

-No necesito explicaciones…- comunicó- sé perfectamente bien como es Anna Delle. Soy consciente de que siempre tiende a exagerar las cosas. – Hans acarició su pómulo, completamente eufórico al oírla hablar de esa manera. El rubor de la blonda se intensificó al preparar sus próximas palabras - Entonces… - prosiguió- ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta anterior?- Formó una sonrisa de lado, de esas atractivas que tanto le gustaban a ella a pesar de que estaban repletas de socarronería.

-Nunca te retiraría una propuesta como esa… - la blonda se pegó a su cuerpo en un abrazo pacífico. Lo sintió acariciar su espalda y un escalofrío la recorrió deliciosamente.

-Me alegra oír eso- alegó en su oído- porque me encantaría que iniciáramos una relación…- Hans depositó un beso en su cuello y se separó para apreciar el amor que irradiaban sus ojos azules.

El sonido de sus labios volviendo a chocar se confundió entre el susurrar de las olas violentas que azotaban la playa.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Se lo dije al mundo y se los digo a ustedes ¡Hace falta más que un cuchillo y dos idiotas para dejarme fuera de juego!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron su apoyo incondicional, ya sea por PM como por review, son de verdad increibles.

Estoy muy bien de salud hace tiempo pero tardé en aparecerme debido a todos los temarios que tuve que recuperar en la Uni (aún no termino :p).

¡But Aliniss is back, bitchs! ¡Aliniss always back! :3 ¡Y hasta soy legal! Ya tengo mis 18 añitos jajaja

En fin, como todos los OS venían por el lado sexy y oscuro, decidí regresar con algo melosito. Ustedes juzgarán como me ha ido, ya saben que soy más del lado Dark Helsa. Es que esos dos son tan sensuales 7u7

Pero como también tienen su lado tierno aquí tienen un intento de OS cursi.

JAJAJA realmente disfruté escribirlo, por favor si tienen oportunidad de escuchar la canción háganlo. Mi amiga se la dedicó a su ex (el estúpido imbécil intentó ligar conmigo y con otras dos amigas y obviamente no me quedé callada). Aunque aquí Hans es inocente de toda culpa O:)

La canción se llama _"Rata de dos patas"_ y es de _Paquita la del Barrio_ jajajja Esa mujer tiene todo un repertorio de canciones para ex novios, creo que no le ha ido bien en el amor D:

Bien, disfruten de la semana y en verdad espero que les haya gustado la actualización.

Los quiere,

Aliniss, la inmortal XD


	7. Rendición

Rendición

* * *

 _Rendirse puede ser divertido_ \- _anónimo_.

* * *

…

Los contrincantes subieron al ring, y aguardaron la señal de inicio mientras tomaban sus respectivas posiciones de combate. El árbitro los observó a ambos, tan impaciente como todos los presentes, en sus manos estaba el comienzo de una de las peleas más épicas que hubiese presenciado ese cuadrilátero.

-No fuego- impartió escuetamente al joven que se hallaba en el ángulo adverso del lugar- No hielo- agregó al mirar a la hermosa muchacha que se encontraba en el lado opuesto. Retrocedió unos pasos y salió del ring, dispuesto a ordenar el inicio de la batalla.

La rubia, de ceño fruncido, se colocó los guantes azules obligatorios, sin apartar un segundo la mirada cerúlea de su rival, cuyos ojos esmeraldas brillantes no hacían más que acentuar su sonrisa presumida y confiada. Lo vio imitar su acción con la misma elegancia de un príncipe, encubriendo las cálidas manos con la tela blanca de material resistente a las altas temperaturas.

Elsa tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-¡Patéale el trasero!- escuchó que gritaba una voz chillona desde las gradas silenciosas. Su hermana no era conocida por ser un monumento a la compostura, aunque jamás esperó que la guardase para el hombre con quien estaba a punto de pelear.

Estaba consciente de que se trataba de un mero entrenamiento en esa estúpida institución para personas con habilidades especiales, pero aún así no podía serenarse y apartar de la cabeza la idea de lo que esas manos ardientes podrían provocar, sobre su cuerpo de hielo, de no llevar los guantes. Percibió la voz mecánica de la maquina que detectaba las trampas, es decir, el uso infringido de poderes. Se acomodó una vez más.

- _El futuro está en sus manos_ \- alegó el robot autómata- _En este mundo solo triunfa el más fuerte_ \- los presentes pudieron reconocer el viejo mantra de la asociación, la cual estaba destinada a la posterior eliminación de los planetas vecinos. Eran los futuros soldados mercenarios de la galaxia, reclutas que fueron obligados a abandonar a sus familias, en sus apacibles planetas, para unirse a la conquista del universo. Y ella, junto con el pelirrojo que se hallaba en frente, era una de las más valiosas piezas que poseía _Éxosis*._

- _Es una pelea, Elsa; no tienen que haber sentimientos de por medio_ \- se repetía a sí misma. No se sentía controlada, como lo estuvo en su última instancia con Rapunzel, cuya habilidad en combate solo era equiparable a su poder: la manipulación de una sustancia intravenosa que se asemejaba a los rayos solares. Tampoco se percibía agresiva, como con Kristoff, quien casi la dejó fuera gracias a su fuerza descomunal, la cual destacaba mucho más que su peculiar habilidad para entender a los animales…

Frustrada.

Estaba Frustrada.

Simplemente Frustrada.

Nunca antes se había sentido incapaz de luchar durante una práctica, y menos contra un hombre; con ellos nunca conllevó misericordia. Pero ese oponente no era un individuo cualquiera, era Hans Westergard, _den Helvede brand_ *.

- _¡Basta!-_ Se reprendió _-Haz como que carece de nombre, o facciones; haz como que no le conoces-_ se gruñó, impasible- _Tiene fuerza, es ágil, rápido, inteligente y muy, muy astuto… Sé cuidadosa._

Retomó su elegante postura serena, la cual el cobrizo no había abandonado ni por un instante. Esperaron la pronta señal…

¡Ya!

Durante los primeros segundos, se movieron discretos, manteniendo la guardia y aguzando la tensión. Hans fingió un golpe, pero Elsa ni siquiera respondió. Él le sonrió, admirado y, al mismo tiempo, irónico. Lanzó el primer porrazo, al cual Elsa bloqueó, apartó, y contraatacó, todo en un parpadeo. El pelirrojo evitó que el puño femenino llegase a su rostro perfecto y trató de defenderse, pero cada ataque terminó siéndole devuelto. La situación resultó pareja, hasta que decidió arriesgarse y usar su pierna para enredar la de la blonda. Ella perdió estabilidad, pero antes de caer, se agarró a los hombros de su oponente, llevó una rodilla al pecho, y lo obligó a caer con ella. Él, por supuesto, se apoyó sobre las palmas de la mano, y Elsa aprovechó ese momento de vulnerabilidad para juntar los pies y, con una patada en el torso, lanzarlo hacia atrás. Hans acarició el límite del cuadrilátero. Cuando trató de ponerse de pie, la rubia lo asaltó con otra patada que él llegó a interceptar. Le sujetó el tobillo, y la devolvió al suelo. Quedó entre sus piernas, pero enseguida se movió hasta permanecer totalmente encima de ella, sosteniéndole las muñecas para que no se moviese, y usando las rodillas para mantener separados sus muslos. De esa manera, logró inmovilizarla… solo un santiamén. Elsa abrazó sus piernas a la cadera del bermejo, y con un buen esfuerzo lo volteó. Ahora era ella quien esposaba sus muñecas y quien lo retenía con las rodillas.

Ríndete- demandó.

¡Qué abusiva!, la boca de Hans se entreabrió con sorpresa. Así que a su contraparte le gustaba jugar rudo… Se permitió recorrerla con lascivia. Su cuerpo se electrizó en una zona concreta al advertir que la blonda estaba encimado a él, sofocada y desgreñada, sexy y peligrosa.

¡No! – exclamó, con cierta consternación, intentando enfocarse en la pelea y no en todas las sensaciones primitivas que estaban despertando dentro de sus pantalones gimnásticos.

Imitó su acción y se volvió a ubicar encima de ella, pero esta vez le cruzó las muñecas por arriba de la cabeza, dejando tan poca distancia entre sus cuerpos que percibió el palpitar de su corazón y el movimiento de sus pechos contra su torso, a causa de la respiración acelerada.

…Ríndete– le espetó con la voz ronca. Asombrada al notar aquello, la joven se removió nerviosa, descubriendo su comprometida situación. En vano pretendió librarse, Hans la tenía a su merced y eso, más que enfadarla, le causaba un cosquilleo demasiado peligroso dentro de sus bragas. –Ríndete – repitió incrementando la fuerza y, con ello, su cercanía.

… Sí – demoró ella en responder, deseando ser capaz de encogerse para poder huir, de él y de todos los testigos que habían perdido el aliento. En especial de Anna, su hermana, cuyas flores enredadas entre las trenzas denotaban la confusión por la que estaba pasando, puesto que los pétalos se asomaban desiguales y estrechos.

Él se levantó y, contrario a lo que esperaba, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se sostuvieron la mirada más tiempo del que creyeron necesario y, cuando se separaron, siguieron conectados por el mismo deseo mutuo. Elsa no se atrevió a ver al público, que ahora murmuraba inquiridoramente. En cambio, volteó para reparar en la alta figura de Hans, alejándose por el oscuro pasillo.

Lo mejor sería no quitarse los guantes, pues no estaba segura de lo que podrían expresar sus poderes.

* * *

...

Una enredadera de ligustrinos apareció sobre su espejo, sobresaltándola. El hielo se escurrió de sus manos levemente pero pudo controlarlo a tiempo.

-¡Anna!- gritó enfadada en tanto congelaba las plantas y las deshacía en fractales de escarcha.

-¿Vas a explicarme qué demonios fue eso?- le preguntó juntando sus cejas pelirrojas, entre su cabello asomaban unas peligrosas _Venus*_ de tamaño considerable, y poco inofensivas a diferencia de los habituales girasoles.

-¿Una pelea?- inquirió la blonda, empleando todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible.

-¡Una pelea mi culo floreado!-chilló histérica, haciendo que su hermana mostrase una mueca de desagrado-¡Dime por qué peleaban! ¿Por ver quién era el más fuerte? ¿O acaso era por ver quién dominaría a quien en la cama?

-Ya cállate, Anna- gruñó la rubia- Da igual lo que haya sido, es mi problema- la pecosa la observó indignada- No me veas así. Quiero que ahora mismo dejes de realizar ese desplante, que me cuentes algo nuevo ¡y qué apartes esas cosas de mi cuerpo!- señaló a las amenazadoras plantas carnívoras. -¡Son horribles!

-¡Reflejan mi estado de ánimo, al igual que tu hielo!- la colorada apuntó hacia el techo, donde lo carámbanos provocados por el notorio enfado de la hermana mayor se revelaban esplendorosos.

-¡No estaría denotando enfado de no ser por toda esta escenita tuya! ¿Quién eres? ¿Mamá? ¡Ya déjame en paz!

-¿Así me agradeces que me preocupe por ti?- indagó dolida.

-Tú no estás preocupada por mí. Hans no puede hacerme nada y lo sabes, así que el único motivo por el cual vienes a decirme esto es porque no lo toleras desde que achicharró tu jardín.

-¡Pues es un buen motivo! – Se quejó Anna- hizo cenizas a todas mis bebés.- lloriqueó insistentemente.

-Anna tu habías llenado de espinas su bunker- le recordó- y además, resurgiste a tus plantas en menos de dos horas.

-Aún así…

-Nada- le cortó- De todas formas, si piensas que voy a ir a acostarme con ese tipo, estás equivocada. Es insufrible y arrogante. Y lo único que sabe hacer es quemarme cuando tiene alguna oportunidad- eso pareció serenar a su congénere.

-Deberías congelarle las pelotas- sugirió enarcando las cejas. Elsa suspiró hastiada antes de crear una ventisca y empujar a su hermana fuera de su habitación.

Había veces en las que su pésimo vocabulario la exasperaba.

* * *

...

Mirando distraídamente el conjunto de copos de nieve de su ventana, prosiguió a hacerlos bailar en sincronía ecuánime. Una sonrisa cansada asomaba en sus labios mientras observaba su creación con satisfacción.

El calor insoportable que le recorrió la espina dorsal la hizo liberar un jadeo intenso. _Maldito imbécil._

Dispuesta a llevar a cabo la sugerencia que su hermana le hiciese esa tarde, Elsa intentó voltearse para encarar a su inesperado visitante. Claro que no se esperaba que él la apretase rudamente, sobre el lavabo de la cocina de su bunker, y la mantuviese inmovilizada. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo masculino, y cómo este se esparcía a lo largo de toda su espalda. Las manos de Hans se hallaban quietas en su cintura, aprisionando las suyas.

-Es una linda noche ¿Verdad?-preguntó en su oído, liberando cada palabra como si de una caricia íntima se tratase. En contra de su voluntad, la rubia se tensó contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo, disminuyendo el escaso espacio entre ambos.

-Lo era- repuso escueta, procurando que su voz no se oyese rasgada. La risa del cobrizo contra su nuca le indicó que no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con la farsa, Elsa?- preguntó mientras le apartaba el largo cabello platinado, haciéndose espacio para esparcir sus belfos a lo largo de toda la clavícula desnuda de la joven- Ninguno olvidará esa noche.

-No, ninguno lo hará si sigues mencionándola- rebatió la muchacha. No quería recordar… no quería… ¿O sí?- Detente- ordenó.

-No quiero- repuso él con altanería. Sus labios se movieron hasta la vena palpitante del pálido cuello femenino, sintiendo el pulso desbocado bajo su tacto.- Eres deliciosamente fría…- prosiguió- No dejo de pensar en los sonidos que puedo sacar de tu boca… o en la expresión que dibujas al llegar al orgasmo…

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Estábamos ebrios!- exclamó repentinamente azorada, pero sin hacer nada para apartarse.

-¿Lo estábamos?- rió- Beber daña nuestros poderes- apuntó con cizaña- Tu no bebes, Elsa.- La volteó para acercar sus caderas con sensualidad. La blonda sostuvo su mirada oscurecida- Yo tampoco lo hago…

-Lo hicimos esa noche.

-No recuerdo haberlo hecho…

-Yo si…

-Shh…- colocó un dedo sobre los labios sonrosados y aproximó sus rostros-Mentirosa…- se mofó entre risas cargadas de deseo. – Eres una mentirosa…- repitió sobre su boca- la peor mentirosa de todas- sus manos ardientes se abrieron camino por su cintura hasta levantar la delgada camiseta que portaba la joven, procediendo luego a acariciar la piel expuesta.

-Hans…- suspiró, empujándolo sin fuerzas. Su cercanía le afectaba.

-¿Cuántas veces te tomé esa noche?- inquirió rosando su mejilla- Creo que eso sí es imposible de recordar… - La joven jadeó en cuanto el bermejo la tomó por el trasero para subirla a la mesada. Inconscientemente enredó sus piernas en la cintura masculina, incitándolo a seguir con su juego.

-Tienes que parar…-musitó suplicante.

-La primera vez ni siquiera llegamos a la cama… - la ignoró- te di con todo justo contra esa puerta- señaló descaradamente la abertura que se notaba débil y dañada- destrozaste la perilla por la fuerza con la que estabas sosteniéndote…

-Basta- jadeó ella, descubriendo como su entrepierna reaccionaba ante la caricia que el cobrizo comenzaba a prodigar sobre sus muslos, cercano a su sexo.

Le gustaba incomodarla, hacer que se sonrojara recordando la fogosidad que compartían, la manera en la cual él la sostenía, la masajeaba, y cómo ella, tan tímida y adorable, lo acariciaba y lo besaba, y cómo en el instante más culminante, explotaba en gemidos, casi suplicando por más.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó manipulador, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos causaban estragos en el clítoris de su compañera.- Mírame y pídelo- alegó con completa seguridad de que ella cedería.

-Det... ahh…-La blonda se encontró incapaz de acabar una sola palabra. Cerró los ojos con ímpetu, queriendo abandonarse al placer. El aliento quemante del bermejo recubrió su oreja.

-Ríndete- gruñó excitado, destrozando la tela que recubría la intimidad de Elsa e inclinándose para depositar un casto beso sobre la tez prohibida.

-No…- pronunció débilmente la rubia, haciendo amago de apartarse. ¿Dónde había dejado su voluntad, maldita sea? Hans la empujó con potencia, aplastando su espalda contra la mesada para besar su femineidad con libertad. No demoró en advertir los sonidos extasiados de su reina de hielo, cuyas manos se habían posado por inercia en sus cabellos de fuego. El pelirrojo prolongó la caricia, arrancándole gemidos entrecortados y profundos, y empujando su lengua experta sobre el punto de placer principal. Elsa comenzó a sentir un reconocido hormigueo en su interior, uno que se fue extendiendo hasta transformarse en una experiencia ambigua de frio y calor. El insoportable placer la obligó a arquearse, liberando un quejido audible y largo que inundó el recinto.

Hans subió para atacar su boca con ferocidad, acortando toda réplica que ella estuviese dispuesta a profesar y embriagándola con su propio sabor húmedo del clímax. El beso se prolongó con presteza y violencia, provocando que ambos explorasen sus cuerpos de forma desesperada, arrancándose las prendas mutuamente y abandonando todo atisbo de decencia. Todo en cuanto lograban pensar, era en el placer que los recorría y que les gritaba por más. El deseo necesitaba ser saciado sin duda alguna, y Elsa ya no estaba tan segura de querer detenerlo.

Con gentileza, el pelirrojo acarició uno de los montículos de la joven, bajando para rodear el restante con su boca, succionándolo repetidas veces y alcanzando su objetivo al disfrutar de la nueva ronda de jadeos de su contraparte. Lamió la aureola, cuyo color sonrosado resaltaba en medio de la piel marmórea y se deslizó a lo largo de toda la clavícula femenina. Sin embargo, detuvo abruptamente su atención al sentir la mano traviesa de Elsa, colándose en su entrepierna para estimular a su ya crecido miembro, el cual palpitaba ansioso ante el tacto de la hermosa mujer. Dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la blonda y procedió a liberar un sonido gutural en cuanto los dedos helados se ciñeron felinamente en torno a su hombría, regalándole una plenitud intensa que le provocaba el anhelo por estar en su estrecho interior de una vez por todas.

La reina de las nieves sabía lo que hacía y conocía todas las consecuencias de sus actos desenfrenados, pero él no la dejaría tomar el control... Quemaría su piel con sus manos volcánicas y dejaría que el vapor surgiese entre sus cuerpos a causa del contacto mutuo, permitiría que su frio lo envolviese solo para disfrutar del más delicioso cúmulo de sensaciones que despertaban, el fuego y el hielo, al chocar en la brutalidad sexual. Ambos eran elementos dominantes en el universo, eran los mejores a donde quiera que fuesen y a él no le molestaba en demasía tener que compartir la gloria… Pero en la batalla de las sábanas solo podía consagrarse un ganador, y ese iba a ser él.

Apartó las heladas extremidades de su hombría y las posicionó sobre la cabeza platinada que se revolvía agitada bajo su cuerpo. Elsa frunció el ceño indignada, comprendiendo que buscaba tomar toda la gloria de la intimidad para sí mismo. Forcejeó e intentó congelar las manos que se cernían como cadenas en torno a sus muñecas, pero las ráfagas de hielo perdían la dirección deseada a causa de la sofocante temperatura de su amante. Lo sintió mordisquear su pecho, erizándole todo recoveco de piel para arrebatarle lo último de su cordura.

Hans separó sus piernas con una de sus rodillas y la obligó a mantenerse en esa posición en tanto se introducía en su interior. El frio de la estrecha entrada femenina provocó una sensación electrizante en su miembro, una que se extendió hasta morir en su columna de un modo intolerablemente placentero. Escuchó a Elsa gemir cuando empezó a empujar su pene, golpeándola repetidas veces en su punto sensible, ocasionando que moviese sus caderas automáticamente aunque su mente le gritase lo contrario. Las torneadas piernas níveas se apretujaron en su pelvis, y el pelirrojo supo que había ganado. De buena gana liberó las manos de su amante, permitiéndole incorporarse para que pudiese abrazarse a su espalda, buscando resistir la brusca atención que estaba recibiendo. Hans era rudo.

Le encantaba que fuese rudo.

Perdiéndose en el mundo de emociones que estaban recorriéndola, consintió que sus poderes expresasen su sentir, al igual que él. Las manos del cobrizo, que la sostenían desde sus nalgas, le quemaban con presteza, provocándole un dolor punzante que no hacía más que incrementar su excitación. De la misma forma, Hans disfrutaba con la escarcha que se extendía por su espalda sin control, enfriándole los músculos con cada mordida que él depositaba en su cuello de alabastro. Las embestidas aumentaron la velocidad y el volumen de sus voces se incrementó considerablemente.

El bermejo disfrutó al ver cómo la joven contraía su rostro en una mueca extasiada, indicándole que estaba cerca de correrse. Pero ella era tan orgullosa y obstinada como él, no quería perder la batalla a pesar de todo. Decidiéndose a vencerla, bajó la cabeza hasta los pechos erguidos una vez más, y volvió a succionar con delicadeza, sin disminuir el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Ríndete, Elsa- gruñó jadeante, deleitándose con la serie de espasmos que recorrían a la blonda. La reina de hielo se quejó en medio de gimoteos, sabiéndose derrotada, y le dedicó una mirada de marcado desdén antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirse alcanzar el punto culmine. Hans rió en el hueco de su cuello, y continuó empujando su miembro hasta que también percibió al éxtasis causando estragos en su propio organismo.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, buscaron normalizar sus pulsos. Elsa dejó caer sus piernas, entumecidas por el esfuerzo, y el pelirrojo la colocó sobre el suelo, aunque sin dejar de cercarla con sus brazos. Estaba saliendo de ella cuando la escuchó hablar, intercaladamente.

-Me rindo- pronunció.

* * *

-Éxosis: Soy pésima inventándole nombres a las instituciones fantasía. Básicamente uní las palabras Éxodo y Génesis.

- _den Helvede brand_ : En danés, _el fuego del infierno._

- _Venus_ : es un género monotípico de planta carnívora en la familia Droseraceae. Anna ejerce poder sobre las plantas (así como Elsa posee el invierno, ella vendría a ser la primavera, solo que no tiene influencia en el clima).

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Si hay alguien despierto a estas horas supongo que se habrá caído de la silla por verme actualizar. Este capítulo debía estar listo hace dos semanas, pero resulta que había empezado una historia en la cual me explayé mucho y llegué a escribir más de veinte mil palabras. Pero como la inspiración es una perra, me quedé sin saber cómo acabarla.

Entonces entré a Pinterest y me encontré con una imagen que detonó toda esta locura sensual, bueno, con más de una imagen. Por cierto si alguien quiere ver de dónde se me ocurre cada cap de BPDC, tengo un tablero en donde coloco las imágenes que me inspiran. Y también hay otro tablerito con miles de imágenes de Disney, y uno dedicado especialmente al Helsa 7u7 (está bien surtido porque soy una picarona). Y si alguien ama GOT y THG también tengo tableros dedicados a ambos jeje. Ah, y no dejemos de lado los vestidos de época, de esos tengo dos tableros también. Mi pseudónimo es el mismo: Aliniss. La foto de perfil es una pareja en su boda que bien podrían ser Hans y Elsa a causa de su aspecto. Oh si, también hay un tablero que me regaló una usuaria retirada de fanfiction, ella recreó a partir del juego Azaleasdolls la historia de "La espada no se levantó" de este fanfic. La dejó en _continuará_ por si algún día vuelvo a divagar, dándole pie para proseguirla jeje.

Doy asco en los Lemmons, así que sepan disculpar lo que han leído jajajaja Tengo que mejorar, supongo.

En fin, estoy muy emocionada porque en mi estancia costera hay dos nuevos integrantes: Sitron y Freja, hijos de mi hermosa bestia negra, Hades, y de la yegua de uno de los vecinos, Marga (Que espero por todos los cielos que se recupere y no muera como todas las yeguas que tienen más de una cría). Así que con estos pequeñines ya son treinta y cuatro caballos en los establos :3

Obviamente yo he elegido los nombres de los potrillos ajajja, es obvio, ¿No? Lo hice en honor a los caballos de Hans y Elsa en el fic PDI, de A Frozen Fan.

Bien, ahora que he compartido mi felicidad con ustedes me retiro hasta la próxima vez.

Los quiere,

Aliniss


	8. Rivales

Rivales

* * *

 _"Cuando una mujer tiene miedo de su rival, está perdida."_

 _-Madame du Barry_

* * *

-¿Es enserio, Westergard?- inquirió la rubia en tanto asesinaba a su apuesto compañero con la mirada- Esto es demasiado hasta para ti- puntualizó señalando el cartel promocional con un deje de desdén.

-Nada es demasiado para Hans Westergard, preciosa- se mofó el pelirrojo, admirando con aprobación la fotografía que lo señalaba como candidato a representante de los alumnos.

-¿Por qué tienes que entrometerte en todo lo que hago? ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!- la blonda lo empujó con rabia, consiguiendo moverlo tan solo unos centímetros.

-Ah, vamos, Elsa- se rió el joven, bostezando como si todo aquello le importase una mierda- Nunca viene mal un poco de sana competencia.

-Nada que provenga de ti puede ser sano- espetó- eres un maldito manipulador que está obsesionado con el control- lo miró de arriba abajo- y también eres un idiota pegado de sí mismo.

-No mezcles las cosas, bombón.

-¡No me llames así, imbécil!- el cobrizo se aproximó con una sonrisa atrevida en sus labios y le acarició descaradamente una de sus pálidas mejillas.

-Bombón- le repitió- ¿Te pone nerviosa que te llame de ese modo?- las mejillas de la blonda adquirieron un matiz escarlata, producto del enfado y la vergüenza. Estaba más que claro que ese tipo era nefasto, pero eso no quitaba que fuese un condenado modelo de propaganda, uno de esos que usualmente aparecen en los anuncios de ropa interior masculina. Su sonrojo aumentó al imaginarse al pelirrojo en esa situación.

-¡Q-quítate, idiota!- exclamó con dificultad, apartándolo de un manotazo- ¡No quieras cambiar el tema!

-¿Tema? No hay nada de qué hablar, bombón- se rió enarcando sus cejas al mencionar la última palabra- Eres candidata, soy candidato, el asiático es candidato y su amiga loca es candidata. Punto.

-Sí, pero ellos…

-Pero ellos no son competencia para ti- la interrumpió- En cambio no puedes decir lo mismo de mí.- concluyó finalmente. La rubia suspiró apesadumbrada, la había descubierto. Deseaba más que nada lograr ser la presidenta de la escolaridad de alumnos, sería una espléndida forma de demostrarle a su padre sus habilidades como administradora. Él se había encargado desde siempre en instruirla en esas cuestiones para el día en que heredase la empresa, pero necesitaba enseñarle que había atendido todas y cada una de sus lecciones ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad para hacerlo que esa?

-Eres insufrible- insultó sin razonarlo demasiado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy el único que logra leerte?- liberó una carcajada digna de un príncipe malévolo.

-Deja de hablar como si fuese tu especialidad.

-Eres mi especialidad.- tocó la punta de su respingona nariz, aumentando el enojo femenino- Y además, tú lo dices siempre: Soy un manipulador, puedo hacer lo que se me antoja con los profesores ¿Qué son para mí un puñado de niñatos? ¿Por qué no hacerme cargo de esa estúpida presidencia?

-Tú jamás te tomas nada enserio. – rebatió.

-Eso no es cierto.- se defendió él- Si no jamás hubiese llegado hasta donde estoy en el equipo de soccer. Ese grupo está de pie gracias a mí.

 _-Bueno, él tiene un punto…_

 _-¡No lo tiene si su nombre es Hans Westergard!_

-Un deporte no es lo mismo que toda una institución de alumnos. –apuntó sin negarse a ceder y escuchando a su conciencia.

-Pues eso lo veremos, bomboncito.- sin que la rubia pudiese preverlo, inclinó su apuesto rostro hacia ella y besó la comisura izquierda de sus labios, arrancándole un jadeo de indignación.

-¡Eres un idiota, Westergard!- la escuchó gritar mientras él se alejaba con su habitual paso arrogante.

…

 _-Es un día de mierda, un jodido día de mierda._

La blonda atravesó el patio del colegio con velocidad, haciendo que la falda gris de su uniforme se ondeara con levedad. Contuvo un grito de rabia que bien necesitaba liberar y pateó una de las piedras del suelo, como si ésta tuviese la culpa de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

 _-No, no es un día de de mierda. Han sido unas semanas de mierda. Dos puñeteras semanas de mierda._

El día martes de la primera semana, los cuatro candidatos habían participado de su primer debate de aspiración. Tadashi, Honey y ella, se habían presentado a horario y dieron inicio a sus propuestas. Westergard arribó al evento con más de media hora de retraso, e ingresó al auditorio con su estúpido contoneo de pasarela, una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro y una mirada arrogante reservada solo para ella. Los profesores se dejaron embaucar una vez más por sus elaboradas excusas y le permitieron exponer sus ideas.

Elsa se había exasperado hasta la médula al notar como acaparaba toda la atención, haciendo gala de una innumerable cantidad de expresiones faciales que no le restaban un mínimo de atractivo. El idiota carecía de argumentos innovadores u originales, sin embargo se había ganado a la mayoría de la cursada de alumnos con tan solo unos siete minutos de exposición. Elsa se había limitado a observarlo, evitando fulminarle con la mirada mientras hablaba. Pronto se dio cuenta de que jugar a la intelectual, con Westergard como rival, no iba a funcionarle. Tendría que imitar su estrategia.

Bien, ella jamás había sido una muchacha vanidosa, pero se sabía popular entre el alumnado. No solo por su apellido, su inteligencia y su relación con los profesores… Elsa reconocía interiormente que su madre le había dejado una encantadora porción de su belleza que, combinada con la de su padre, habían generado un rostro realmente grato de ver y un cuerpo bastante proporcionado.

Aunque poca importancia le había dado a aquello en toda su existencia, ahora reconocía que le vendría bien empezar a utilizarlo como un arma. El resto del debate una sonrisa enigmática adornó sus labios mientras analizaba al pelirrojo.

Hans se había percatado de ello, pero poco podía hacer cuando debía concentrarse en seguir el juego. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué es lo que podría estar planeando la rubia, pero sí sabía que le acarrearía problemas…

Lo primero en lo que reparó Elsa, fue en el uniforme: él no lo compraba en la tienda escolar _,_ como todos, si no que lo mandaba a hacer a su gusto. Así, el muy imbécil parecía vestir un esmoquin de gala cada vez que concurría al colegio. Salvo cuando jugaba soccer.

Rapunzel la ayudó con ese punto, sus habilidades de costura eran fascinantes.

La guerra había comenzado.

En el segundo debate, Elsa apareció con la falda ceñida a sus piernas esbeltas, con el dobladillo dos centímetros por encima de lo reglamentario, y con una abertura pequeña en uno de los costados de la prenda. Su camisa, habitualmente holgada, pasó a transformarse en una segunda piel, apenas y dejándole un poco de libertad a las mangas para disimular lo atrevido de la misma.

Comenzó a caminar como su madre le había enseñado antaño, contoneando las caderas femeninamente y con una habilidad felina. Al principio le resultó un poco complicado, pero pronto encontró la acción un tanto liberadora. Era interesante dejar de lado la timidez para dar paso a la sensualidad.

 _\- Solo déjalo ir…_

Esa vez, la joven había logrado dejar boquiabiertos a todos, en especial al bermejo, quien no pudo hacer más que admirarla con obvia apreciación y también respeto. La rubiecita estaba demostrando ser un rival de cuidado, y ya había entendido a la perfección su juego…

Zorra tramposa. Estaba adaptándose a su estilo manipulador.

Esa jornada había terminado satisfactoriamente para ambos, no así para los otros candidatos, Tadashi y Honey, que en las votaciones preliminares quedaron fuera de la competencia.

El colegio había pasado a llenarse de fotografías de Hans y Elsa, cada uno con sus lemas correspondientes, haciendo intolerable el hecho de tener que ver la cara del otro en todas partes. Compartir las clases y debatir a diario se trasformó en una verdadera pesadilla para ambos, puesto que ninguno jamás cedía en sus argumentos y un profesor debía intervenir para evitar que se estrangularan en medio del aula. Los experimentos de química, en donde el profesor los reunía debido a su potencial intelectual, acababan en terribles discusiones. En una de ellas, descuidaron los elementos de trabajo, y las sustancias inflamables se mezclaron… El resultado fue una nube de humo tan tóxica como la de los vigilantes del _Vasallaje de los Veinticinco_ *.

Evacuaron la escuela y los castigaron con trabajo comunitario escolar durante una semana. Aún seguían cumpliendo esa condena. Faltaban dos días para que acabase.

Y para colmo de todo, en la fecha actual, una de las profesoras se había atrevido a sugerir que ambos podrían funcionar como un perfecto matrimonio en el futuro.

Estúpida vieja horrible y soñadora.

Pateó otra piedra con fuerza, ocasionando que el corte de su falda se abriera más ante la presión ejercida. Contempló el hecho, y estupefacta contuvo las lágrimas de hartazgo, ansiedad y nerviosismo que deseaba derramar con furia. Estaba tan cansada… Un chillido odioso brotó de su garganta, llamando la atención de un grupo de jóvenes que conversaban cerca.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTAAAAA!- estalló, sin poder tolerar la presión ni un instante más- ¡HASTA CUANDO NO TE TENGO EN FRENTE TIENES QUE ARRUINAR MI VIDA!- Siguió despotricando, lo cual provocó las risas discretas de los muchachos.- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUÉ ESTÁN VIENDO?!- les gruñó sin un ápice de vergüenza- ¡VOY A HACER QUE MÉRIDA Y ANNA LES ROMPAN LAS BOLAS A PATADAS!- Eso pareció pasmar a los alumnos- ¡Y ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE RAPUNZEL LES MUELA LA CABEZA A SARTENAZOS!- Hizo alusión a aquella vez en la que su amiga, en la cafetería escolar, había peleado con su novio a tal punto de que terminó por herirlo con una sartén- ¡Y SI AÚN QUEDA ALGO DE USTEDES PROMETO QUE LOS METERÉ EN MI REFRIGERADOR!- Añadió satisfecha mientras los veía retirarse. Nunca había sido una persona agresiva pero, pese a ello, todos sabían que era de temer si debía defenderse. Al igual que sucedía con sus amigas. Bueno, en realidad Mérida no entraba en la categoría de damas inofensivas, pero Rapunzel, Anna y ella, solo actuaban mal en las ocasiones que lo ameritaban.

Anudó su campera alrededor de la cintura, procurando que ocultase la rotura en su falda, y recuperó su habitual postura de reina. Nadie creería que había perdido el control tan solo unos segundos atrás.

 _-Westergard eres un hijo de perra, un hijo de perra despreciable. Espero que te vayas al demonio, así ya no tendré que lidiar con tu insufrible persona y con ese cuerpo de adonis que no hace más que sentarme como el periodo en su etapa más agravada. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?_

Apartó sus penosos pensamientos y acabó por llegar al otro lado del campo, en donde tres jovencitas charlaban animadas bajo un árbol. Una de las pelirrojas fijó su mirada celeste en ella, con diversión.

-Miren quien llega echando humo de nuevo- habló Mérida, una de sus mejores amigas a pesar de tener personalidades de por lo más diferentes.

-¡Tu hermano es un imbécil!- gruñó Elsa en tanto se sentaba sobre el césped junto a su mejor amiga, Anna, y la prima de ésta, Rapunzel. -¿Cómo mierda lo toleran en tu familia? ¡Es arrogante, insufrible y camina como si fuese el dueño del mundo!

-Y sus pantalones se ajustan en su entrepierna- apuntó Anna descaradamente.

-¡Si, sus pantalones se…! ¿Qué? ¡Anna!- Se interrumpió la rubia con el rostro completamente azorado. Sus tres compañeras rieron de buena gana y ella no pudo hacer más que contemplarlas con una ceja arqueada- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó con seriedad. Rapunzel le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó en un abrazo torpe.

-Nada, Elsie, nada en absoluto- las tres volvieron a reírse como idiotas, frustrándola aún más. ¡¿Qué mierda tenía el mundo en contra de ella?!

-Hans es el ejemplo de familia en casa- habló la pelirroja de cabellos salvajes y alborotados- Mamá no deja de decir cuan orgullosa se encuentra de él. Me jode los ovarios para que imite sus modales de principito marica.

-¿Un ejemplo? ¿Él? ¡Ja! – se burló la muchacha altivamente. La colorada la miró con recelo, presintiendo lo que seguiría a continuación. –Ejemplo al narcisismo, tal vez.

-Oye, te diré lo mismo que a él: cierra el culo y vete a descargar lo estúpido a otro lado- la blonda la observó con una expresión desencajada, sus orbes cerúleos estaban llenos de incredulidad… no se esperaba eso- ¿Qué? No me veas así, Elsa- gruñó la bermeja- Se supone que eres la razonable aquí, pero estás actuando como una niñita de preescolar por un puesto de mierda. ¡Los dos están haciéndolo!

-Ella tiene razón- agregó Anna con precaución- Elsa, en verdad están llevando esto muy al extremo.

-¡Él es quien lo hace!- se defendió.

-Los dos lo hacen- retomó la palabra la menor de los Westergard- Y la verdad que me importa un carajo si se matan o si terminan cogiendo como el _Señor y la señora Smith*._ Pero estoy cansada de oírte hablar mierda de mi hermano, luego llegar a casa y oírlo a él soltar basura de ti y luego escuchar a mi madre jodiéndome la existencia…- la empujó con brusquedad- ¡Así que si vienes con una sarta de improperios para Hans es mejor que te largues! – Bufó con energía, provocando que los rulos de su frente se elevasen- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me largo yo.- Se levantó con violencia, alejándose a grandes zancadas.

-¡Mérida!- gritó con la esperanza de que aquella volviese, pero la pelirroja solo levantó su dedo medio por respuesta. Sobrecogida, Elsa intentó seguirla, pero Anna y Rapunzel se lo impidieron.

-No es una buena idea, está molesta- infirió Rapunzel.- Lo único que conseguirás es un ojo morado. – Volvió a ocupar su asiento, sin despegar su mirada de la joven que se alejaba a toda prisa.

-N-no… no la entiendo- musitó confusa- ¿Acaso le he hecho algo malo?- Anna le presionó su mano con cariño.

-Elsa, Mérida es mucho más sensible de lo que todos piensan. Me sorprende que no lo hayas advertido aún- La blonda le dirigió su atención, instándola a seguir hablando- Sé que tiene mañas de muchacho y que le encanta ir por ahí golpeando a la gente, pero eso no quita que sea una chica como cualquiera de nosotras. Que no demuestre sus sentimientos no significa que no los tenga.

-Anna tiene razón- convino Rapunzel- es demasiado cerrada para algo como eso… pero ponte en su lugar y recuerda cuando tú también eras así…- sugirió.

-Y ahora imagina que tienes a un hermano con el que has compartido momentos durante toda tu vida – habló la pelirroja de ojos de aguamarina- e imagina que también tienes a una amiga de años. Piensa en lo que sentirías si dos personas, importantes para ti, se odiaran a muerte. – La blonda relajó su semblante, adoptando uno más sereno y triste.

-Mérida quiere a Hans incluso por sobre sus padres. – Volvió a departir la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de verde manzana - Se han acompañado desde que Elinor les dio a luz.- acarició el cabello platinado de su amiga- Y luego estás tú, la primera amiga de verdad que consiguió en su vida, una niña que no estaba con ella por su dinero o porque le temía, sino porque la quería en serio…

-En verdad deben hacer un esfuerzo con Hans para llevarse mejor- finalizó la bermeja.

-Eso es imposible, Anna.- espetó la muchacha con una expresión de desdén.

-¡Pues finjan! O simplemente no peleen delante de ella.

Bueno, fingir no estaba tan mal. Pero estaba convencida de que Hans y ella jamás podrían congeniar en su vida.

…

Tras abandonar a Rapunzel y Anna, la blonda se dirigió a cumplir con su castigo diario. Al menos solo le restaban dos días más. Las jornadas de las limpiezas de aulas entre Hans y ella se desarrollaban de modo silencioso, puesto que bastaba alguna palabra para que se enfrascasen en una discusión horrenda. No deseaban prolongar la penitencia más de lo estimado.

Elsa ingresó en el salón del conserje, topándose de lleno con los orbes esmeraldas que tantas molestias le habían causado. Presentía que ese periodo se desenvolvería de forma diferente, pues no podía obviar el problema de Mérida. Dedicándole su acostumbrada mirada de fastidio, procedió a dejar sus cosas en el perchero de la estancia, incluida la campera que llevaba anudada en la cintura. Era tal su nerviosismo que olvidó por completo la ruptura de su falda. Abrió el enorme armario del conserje y se introdujo en su interior, buscando los elementos necesarios para barrer el suelo. Se trataba de un espacio amplio, como si fuese otra habitación, aunque mucho más estrecha y acortada. A diestra y siniestra se encontraban los utensilios de limpieza.

En la pared del fondo vislumbró las siluetas de los escobillones y tanteó el indicado. Su rostro rosó lo que al parecer se trataba de una telaraña y retrocedió espantada, sacudiéndose el cabello. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, sin embargo dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura.

Se permitió liberar un evidente suspiro de alivio, solo hasta que recordó que no había nadie más que ella y Hans en ese lugar y que, obviamente, era él quien en esos momentos la sujetaba con firmeza, manteniendo el contacto entre su formado trasero y la pelvis masculina. Tragó saliva, agradeciendo que el lugar estuviese a oscuras, pues percibía el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas al pensar en lo comprometido de la situación. Se removió entre las extremidades del cobrizo, que la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Deberían poner alguna luz por aquí- se excusó, intentando romper la tensión. Aún con la escasa visibilidad, pudo atisbar la forma escueta en la que él asentía a su afirmación. Quizá se tratase de una nimiedad, pero era gracioso pensar que esa era la primera vez en la que estaban de acuerdo en algo- Te agradezco- convino suave.

-No hay de que- contestó él con voz neutral. -¿Me dejas pasar? Necesito el lustrador de muebles.

-Oh… sí, claro- consintió la blonda. Se apretujó contra uno de los laterales y no tardó en advertir la presión del cuerpo esculpido del cobrizo sobre el suyo. Malditos espacios estrechos. Por lo que les pareció una infinidad de tiempo, todas las formas de ambos se mantuvieron en contacto sugestivamente. Una vez liberada de su momentánea prisión, aguzó en la oscuridad la pala de basura y se la llevó fuera. Depositó el objeto junto a la puerta, para que no estorbase, y procedió a barrer el suelo, deslizando la escoba sin levantar el polvo, como bien le había enseñado el conserje hace poco. Fue un hecho bastante vergonzoso, pero no era su culpa que sus padres la hubiesen criado como a una reina, al igual que de seguro sucedía con todos los alumnos de la institución. Terminó de juntar el piloncillo de basura y fue por el recogedor. Acto seguido, se inclinó para levantar la suciedad.

Hans salió del armario, luego de arduos minutos buscando ese condenado lustrador, y se encontró sorprendido ante la estampa que tenía en frente. Elsa recogía la basura acomodada en el suelo. Su posición hacía que la falda se le levantase unos cuantos centímetros, marcándole aún más los muslos y su trasero redondo y pequeño. La ruptura de la prenda, en unos de los laterales, parecía irse abriendo cada vez más sin que la joven lo notara, permitiéndole atisbar el inicio de las medias finas de su rival. Ahogó una maldición ¿ Por qué mierda debía ser tan sensual?

Intempestivamente, la blonda volvió a la posición erguida y se volteó para dejar el polvillo en un cesto. No esperaba encontrarse con la mirada oscurecida del candidato masculino a la presidencia del alumnado. Sus pecas resaltaron ante la nueva onda de calor que invadió su rostro y, sin saber muy bien por qué, le entraron ganas de cubrirse, salir corriendo o… o acortar la distancia entre su cuerpo y el del bermejo.

Ese día se estaba tornando demasiado extraño.

Hans carraspeó incómodo y señaló a su falda gris mientras desviaba la mirada como si fuese un acto natural.

-Creo que te has roto la falda- informó dubitativo. La candidata recordó el incidente con la piedra y el tirón que acabó por arruinar su pollera. El rubor sobre sus pómulos se intensificó.

-Oh… si.- confirmó con la voz quebrajada- He tenido un percance antes de venir…- divagó como si fuese una de sus amigas, Anna o Rapunzel. Ambas lo hacían cuando estaban nerviosas. Ella y Mérida siempre habían poseído un mayor control sobre las palabras, pero en esa ocasión la rubia no podía pensar en nada. – Tropecé con una piedra y mis músculos se tensaron, y la falda se estiró y entonces comenzó a rasgarse y me había cubierto con la campera pero lo olvidé por completo y… y…- Se vio a si misma apartando los ojos del rostro inexpresivo del cobrizo. ¡Por todos los cielos, ese había sido el monólogo más estúpido que hubiese pronunciado! ¡Si hasta alteró los hechos!

-Creo que hay hilo y aguja en el armario…- pronunció sin abandonar el semblante impasible.- Tienes que coserla o a este paso acabaras…- ahogó otro improperio- …en ropa interior- finalizó.

-Gracias…- juntó sus manos cohibida- pero me temo que no sé hacerlo… - admitió con vergüenza. – Supongo que tendré que pedirle al cochero que me traiga una muda de ropa.

-Eso terminará por romperse antes de que llegue la hora de irnos- apuntó como si de una cosa, fácil de discernir, estuviese hablando.

-Mmm… quizá pueda intentarlo, pero…

-Yo sé hacerlo- le interrumpió sin pensárselo mucho. Los enormes orbes cerúleos se clavaron en él, denotando un cúmulo de emociones bastante amplio.

-¿De verdad?- el bermejo asintió- ¿Y me ayudarás?- otra inclinación de cabeza escueta le fue devuelta- ¿Por qué?- Inquirió sorprendida.

-Puede que me guste meterme contigo, Elsa- comentó ignorando que esa frase también podría ser usada en otro contexto- pero jamás te humillaría de esa forma. No soy tan imbécil.

-Bueno…- se acarició la trenza platinada que caía sobre uno de sus hombros- no tengo muchas opciones. – Sin intercambiar otra palabra, el cobrizo fue hasta el armario una vez más y tomó los elementos que viese mientras buscaba el lustrador. Volvió hasta donde había dejado a su compañera y le indicó que se sentase en una de las sillas que se encontraban desperdigadas por el lugar. Pasó el hilo por el ojo de la aguja, con una destreza de lo más interesante, y anudó la parte trasera del mismo.

-No es hilo gris…- informó- Pero servirá para mantener las cosas en su sitio hasta que llegues a tu casa. – ella liberó una carcajada sin sentido. Tuvo que reprimir un jadeo en cuanto las manos de Hans rosaron sus muslos para tomar las partes divididas de la pollera. Maldición, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Sucumbir al cobrizo era algo de lo más sencillo. Hans comenzó su trabajo, acariciando la piel nívea cada vez que traspasaba la tela con la aguja.

-¿Cómo aprendiste? – preguntó la muchacha, buscando distraerse. El pelirrojo pensó si en contarle o no la peculiar anécdota que ella pedía. Eran rivales, si, estaban en una maldita competición por un puesto en la presidencia escolar… pero sabía que ella no se abusaría de sus historias familiares.

\- Si no fueses hija única, sabrías lo que uno es capaz de hacer por un hermano. - comenzó a hablar sin detener sus extremidades- Cuando aún teníamos cinco años, Mérida y yo no nos diferenciábamos en nada. Nuestros ojos, por aquel entonces, se parecían a los de tu otra amiga, Anna…- levantó su mirada esmeralda, chocándose con los fanales azules de su compañera. Continuó- Mi cabello siempre ha sido liso y al de Mérida pues… ya lo has de conocer. Mi madre quería que ella aprendiese a coser y bordar. Yo más que nadie sabía que ella aborrecía esas cosas, que deseaba meterse en problemas y hacer todo lo que a mí me permitían… Así que me ricé el cabello con la ayuda de una criada que nos consentía. Me puse su ropa y fui a la clase de costura con mi madre durante dos meses. Una experiencia nefasta, pero no quería que mi hermana la pasase mal.- La blonda no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada enternecida. Sus padres apenas y tenían tiempo para ella, es por eso que habían decidido no tener más hijos… pero cuando escuchaba historias de ese tipo no podía evitar desear un hermano o hermana.

-Eres un buen hermano- él asintió sin negarlo.

-El mejor de todos- concordó con su habitual arrogancia, la aguja seguía deslizándose entre sus dedos.

-Mérida te quiere mucho.

-Y yo la quiero a ella- repuso- por ello aguanté todo tipo de episodios del paradigma que te acabo de contar. Eso hasta que ambos comenzamos a crecer más. Cuando cumplimos ocho su rostro se redondeó, el mío se perfiló, sus ojos pasaron del aguamarina al celeste y los míos del aguamarina al…

-Verde.- interfirió sin poder evitarlo, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver a Hans elevando su vista para cruzarla con la de ella.

-Sí, verde. – corroboró. Pero Elsa veía más que el jade en aquellos orbes. El esmeralda predominaba sin duda, hasta que rodeando la pupila el dorado comenzaba a esparcirse con presteza y, dentro de este, unas diminutas puntillas avellanas acababan por conformar un patrón desigual y encantador. Los ojos de Hans eran fascinantes. – Creo que he terminado aquí- habló satisfecho. -¿Tienes alguna tijera?

-Mmm… no- respondió- Anna se ha llevado la mía. ¿Es necesaria?- él se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que cortar el sobrante- explicó- Pero me las arreglaré- antes de que pudiese preguntarle a qué se refería, lo vio inclinarse sobre sus piernas para morder el hilo. El instante se prolongó demasiado, causando que las respiraciones de ambos se complicaran. Hans subió su cuerpo y apreció a su compañera al completo. Su pecho subía y bajaba visiblemente, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, sus pecas, sobre los pómulos y el puente de la nariz, se perdían en el color escarlata que habían retomado sus mejillas… Desde luego, lo que más lo impactó fueron sus ojos azules y cargados de deseo.

 _Mierda._

Sin pensárselo mucho, separó las piernas femeninas y se movilizó hasta quedar en medio de ellas. Elsa no lo detuvo. Las pequeñas manos de la rubia subieron hasta el trabajado pecho del cobrizo, atrayéndolo con necesidad. Los labios del joven rosaron los suyos, sin unirlos, causándole un estremecimiento placentero…

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo, mocosos?!- inquirió el conserje, un vejestorio antipático y molesto que siempre debía andarse por ahí corrigiendo la pronunciación de su nombre. Los candidatos se separaron mortificados.- ¡Sanguijuelas precoces, largo de aquí!

-Pero aún no acabamos de…

-¡Dije largo!- interrumpió el anciano a la joven-¡Vuelvan a sus casas y dense una maldita ducha fría! Mañana limpiarán el doble. – Se alejó mascullando hacia el armario- ¡Niñatos insolentes!

Sin querer tener que entablar una comprometedora conversación con el hermano de su amiga, tomó su mochila y su abrigo para huir de ese lugar.

Hans gritó su nombre, más ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

…

-Prométeme que no dirás nada, Anna ¡Ni siquiera a Rapunzel!- rogó la rubia. La pelirroja poseía una mueca bobalicona en su rostro a causa de lo que su amiga acababa de contarle. Era obvio que, tarde o temprano, su compañera le vendría con algo como aquello. – Sabes que siempre se va de boca y si le dice a Mérida ella va a pensar que estoy jugando con su hermano y…

-Y te tirará tres dientes, igual que a Charlotte. – recordó la joven de ojos aguamarinas. Aún no se le olvidaba el día en que la greñuda Westergard había oído decir, a Charlotte la Bouff, que pretendía acercarse a su hermano para ser más popular. Las cosas no terminaron nada bien para la rubia… - Si me preguntas, no creo que eso vaya a pasar.

-¡Claro que pasará! ¡Los dos viven celándose! ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que Fred intentó flirtear con ella y se fue de mano?

-¡Uy, esa paliza sí que fue memorable!- la pelirroja soltó una larga carcajada- Lo peor fue que, después de que Hans lo golpeara, la propia Mérida se cobró lo suyo. Pobre Fred…

-Pues ya ves mi situación.

-Vamos, Elsa, Mérida es tu amiga. Jamás haría algo como eso. –insistió la bermeja.

-Se trata de Hans, Anna. Golpearía a sus padres por él.

-Bueno eso es verdad, pero a lo que me refiero es…- buscó las palabras necesarias- Mérida sabe que tú no eres de las golfas del campus, además es obvio que tarde o temprano pasaría algo entre ustedes.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Entre Hans y yo no pasa ni pasará nada!

-Me meteré en un convento si eso es cierto- se burló la muchachita mientras afianzaba su agarre sobre los libros que cargaba en la mano. – Se nota a leguas como se comen con la mirada el uno al otro.

-Como si nadie se comiese con la mirada a Hans- se defendió, torpemente, la blonda.

-Ajam… ¿Pero con cuantas Hans hace lo mismo?

-Probablemente con todas- recibió una colleja por parte de la colorada y liberó un improperio- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Arendelle- le espetó- Pero no voy a repetirte cosas que son más que obvias.

-Dios, lo peor es que hoy tenemos el último debate previo a las elecciones- se cubrió el rostro con las manos- ¡Y luego tendremos que pasar la tarde limpiando! ¡Los dos! ¡Solos! ¿Sabes lo incómodo que será eso?

-Pueden hacerlo incómodo o pueden hacer lo correcto.

-¿Y qué es lo correcto?

-Admitir lo evidente y arrancarse la ropa- confió despreocupada la joven de trenzas. El rubor se extendió por los pómulos de la blonda al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-¡Anna!- exclamó indignada- Eres una pervertida… - le reprendió. Las jóvenes comenzaron a subir las gradas del campo de deportes, debían esperar a que Mérida saliese de la clase de gimnasia para luego asistir a biología juntas.

-¿Y qué? Es mejor que ser una frígida- se encogió de hombros, defendiéndose. Con un bufido exasperado la blonda tomó asiento en una de las butacas y procedió a buscar la melena indomable de su otra colega, a lo lejos. No tardó demasiado en ubicarla. - ¡Oye!- volvió a hablar Anna de repente. – Pero si es el equipo _sexy_ entrenando en el lateral derecho… - Elsa dirigió su atención hacia donde la pelirroja señalaba, solo por costumbre y no porque le interesase en verdad saber de lo que estaba hablando. Desde su sitio, atisbó a dos muchachos altos y esbeltos realizando flexiones. Eugene, _Flynn_ , Fitzherbert y Kristoff Bjorgman. Al primero lo conocía bastante, pues era novio de Rapunzel, más del segundo solo sabía que era bastante aplicado en los estudios, que tenía una extraña fijación por los renos y que últimamente rondaba a Anna. – ¡Oh, Elsa!- exclamó su amiga con una voz de por lo más depravada- ¡Mira lo que son esos bíceps! _Kristsexy si que sabe elegir su ropa de gimnasia, hasta puedo ver cuán marcados están ese par de pectorales._

-Por favor, solo cállate- pidió la candidata a la presidencia del alumnado, apartando sus orbes cerúleos de lo que apuntaba su colega. La pelirroja no hizo caso a sus palabras.

-Eso es Eugene, sigue con tus sentadillas- pronunció por lo bajo- ¡Elsa estás perdiéndote un jugoso trasero! ¡Maldita Punz, que suerte tiene! ¿Crees que se lo apriete?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Por favor para!

-Tendré que preguntarle, yo lo haría si fuese ella. – Continuó la joven, ignorándola.-Y estás de suerte Elsa- soltó de repente. La aludida arqueó una ceja, aunque no dejó de darle la espalda al par de jóvenes- Porque el rey de los sexys acaba de unírseles- la codeó con insistencia, más ella se contuvo de voltear- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Elsa, ese pelirrojo está quemando el campo!- la blonda apretó los dientes- ¡Se está quitando la remera!

-¡Al diablo!- Elsa se rindió ante lo informado por la colorada. En efecto, Hans se había deshecho de su camiseta. El sol se desparramaba en su piel curtida y delicada, moteada por unas cuantas pecas esparcidas a lo largo de todo su torso. Lo vio recibir un golpe amistoso en el hombro por parte de Kristoff, mientras que Eugene se ganó uno de su propia mano tras acariciarlo con sorna en sus abdominales. La muchacha capturó su labio inferior al detenerse en el abdomen trabajado del muchacho, y luego en sus brazos fuertes… los mismos que la habían atrapado el día anterior. Tragó saliva con dificultad al verlo recostarse boca abajo en el suelo para dar inicio a una serie de flexiones. La musculatura de su espalda se contraía con cada movimiento…

-¡Kristoff!- La vocecita chillona de Anna la extrajo de su análisis. La vio agitar su mano con fuerza cuando el aludido volteó para buscarla con la mirada. Hans detuvo su ejercicio y, junto con Eugene, enfocaron sus ojos en las gradas.

-Anna ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó por lo bajo, manteniendo su expresión inexpresiva ante los otros.

-Saludando a mi novio, ¿No ves?

-No es tu novio- rebatió molesta.

-Lo será, no pienso dejarlo escapar- repuso la muchacha con seguridad, empuñando una de sus manos y estampándola contra la palma de la otra. Kristoff deslizó sus orbes ambarinos por el campo, probablemente buscando a su entrenador. Tras unos segundos, ambas alumnas lo vieron saltar la barra de las gradas y encaminarse hasta donde estaban sentadas. Elsa miró disimuladamente al pelirrojo, quien tenía sus ojos clavados en su persona. Lo vio discutir con Eugene sobre algo, probablemente sobre ella, para luego volver a su ejercicio. El castaño no quedó conforme con ello, al parecer, pues vació una de las botellas de agua sobre el cuerpo de su amigo. Los improperios de Hans se extendieron por el sitio, y no consiguió ocultar una risita. Flynn palmeó a su empapado acompañante y lo obligó a caminar a las gradas junto con él.

Genial.

-Hola, Anna- la voz fuerte, pero dulce, del pretendiente de su amiga la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Hola!- exclamó la pelirroja, una sonrisa adornando sus facciones agradables.

-Elsa- saludó a su vez, la rubia le contestó con un movimiento de su mano. – No esperaba verlas por aquí- confesó.

-Siempre venimos a esperar a Mérida- se explayó Anna sin borrar su mueca embobada- Fuimos nosotras las que nos sorprendimos al verlos.

-Claro- el blondo se ruborizó tenuemente- Es que el instructor insistió en entrenarnos separadamente para la competencia de atletismo. – se excusó.

-Ya veo… -Los ojos aguamarinas de su amiga se abrieron sin razón aparente- ¡Hans, Eugene, no los vi acercarse!- El bermejo le obsequió una mueca indiferente y su amigo extendió la sonrisa socarrona que predominaba en su apuesto rostro.

-Eso es porque, cuando el señor reno está cerca, tú no tienes ojos para nadie más- se mofó Eugene, provocando que tanto el rubio como la pelirroja se abochornaran con profundidad. Kristoff le propinó un golpe poco cortés.- ¡Ya cálmate, estúpido! – se quejó, sobándose el hombro.- No aguantas nada, eres peor que la cosa aborrecible y melenuda que nuestro principito tiene por familia- Hans le golpeó el omóplato contrario, haciéndolo liberar otro alarido.

-No te metas con mi hermana- gruñó el cobrizo. Por un instante, en la mente de Elsa apareció la escena que hubiese tenido lugar la jornada anterior, con él remendando su falda y hablándole de su unión con Mérida. Escondió la sonrisa cálida que se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ustedes dos son una mierda- les espetó el castaño.

-Oye, Hans, estás todo mojado- advirtió la pelirroja, codeando ligeramente a su amiga e interrumpiendo la pelea. El cobrizo la miró con aburrimiento.

-Fue culpa de este imbécil- respondió en tanto empujaba a Eugene.

-Podrías enfermarte- prosiguió la de trenzas- Elsa, ¿Por qué no lo ayudas a entrar en calor?- La platinada se tensó en su asiento, el ardor llegando a su rostro. Eugene liberó una sonora carcajada y Kristoff negó disconforme mientras detenía a su amigo pelirrojo, que se disponía a destrozarle la cara al castaño.

-¿Tú también te has enterado?- logró indagar Flynn entre risas.

-¡A-Anna!- le gritó la rubia. Hans la tomó por el brazo intempestivamente, sobresaltándola.

-¿Le has contado?- La rubia se soltó de su agarre y lo encaró con la misma furia que él a ella.

-¡Parece que tú tampoco te has quedado callado, idiota! – gruñó empujándolo. El novio de Rapunzel se acercó a ambos y puso una mano entre sus cuerpos.

-Tranquilicémonos, Tranquilicémonos…- habló- no hay nada de malo en que dos personas le hayan dicho sus secretos a sus mejores amigos- Ninguno de los dos relajó su postura. El castaño bufo- ¿Saben qué? Mejor me voy a buscar a Punzie, aquí hay mucha tensión sexual. – Eugene y la pelirroja rieron sonoramente al ver como la vergüenza de sus amigos aumentaba.

-¿Kristoff, tu y yo podemos ir a por un helado? De todas formas ya he reprobado biología este trimestre y creo que tu entrenador no volverá- impartió la muchacha de trenzas. El blondo la miró desde su altura y carraspeó nervioso.

-C-claro, An. –Respondió sonriéndole.

-Bien, nosotros también nos vamos. Ensayen sus discursos- propuso altiva- Los veremos en el debate. – La joven tomó sus cosas, permitiéndole al blondo ayudarla con sus libros, y se marchó en su compañía.

La rubia y su contrincante volvieron a mirarse molestos, las ganas de destrozarse mutuamente eran tan obvias como la química que se negaban a admitir.

-Tú y yo resolveremos esto como se debe, Westergard- habló la joven tras dejar pasar unos cuantos segundos- ¡En el puto debate! – sin importarle su vocabulario y la cara de sorpresa del cobrizo, la muchacha recogió sus pertenencias y bajó hasta al campo para esperar a la hermana de ese hombre nefasto, cuya clase acababa de terminar. En un principio, creyó que había logrado cerrarle la boca, pero su exclamación a lo lejos le demostró que estaba equivocada.

-¡Pues será un placer ganarte, Bombón!

…

Un desastre. Todo había resultado un completo desastre.

El debate había comenzado de forma amena, haciendo que ambos mantuviesen sus fachadas de jóvenes aplicados y sin rencores mutuos. Ni bien los alumnos habían tomado sus asientos, el profesor a cargo de aquellas dichosas elecciones los había instado a iniciar.

Hans, en su papel de caballero, le había cedido muy amablemente la palabra a su contrincante, haciendo que muchas jovencitas suspiraran ante su sonrisa sugestiva y sus modales galantes. Elsa le agradeció el gesto con una escueta inclinación de cabeza antes de comenzar a exponer sus argumentos, los cuales no demoraron en verse restringidos por su oponente. El pelirrojo sabía lo que hacía, conocía las palabras exactas que debía emplear y los gestos precisos que le valdrían una notable diferencia ante las muchachas de poco cerebro y exceso de vanidad. A diferencia de la rubia, que aún imitándolo conservaba un amplio sentido del honor, estaba dispuesto a jugar sucio si la situación lo ameritaba.

En cuanto llegó el momento de presentar las sugerencias, y al ver que las proposiciones de su adversaria superaban levemente las suyas, comprendió que tendría que emplear su arma más letal y efectiva: avergonzarla. Fue así como sugirió que los encargados de la fabricación de los uniformes tendrían que poner más atención en cuanto a las telas para faldas femeninas respectaba, puesto que las mismas tendían a romperse con facilidad. El comentario le había arrancado a su hermosa compañera un notorio sonrojo, acompañado de su típico ceño fruncido y molesto.

Claro que ella no se quedó atrás en cuanto sugirió la creación de actividades extracurriculares para aquellos muchachos que desearan desempeñar labores como costura u otros quehaceres. En esa ocasión, el pelirrojo debió de apretar los puños para contener las ganas de insultarla.

Si, el primer tiempo fue el detonante de todo. Para el segundo lapso ambos ya se asesinaban con la mirada, sin disimulo. Para el tercero los dos dejaban escapar algún que otro comentario sarcástico en ataque. Para el cuarto, dichos comentarios pasaron a transformarse en frases acidas y demasiado evidentes.

Para el quinto inició la sarta de insultos y acusaciones mutuas.

Los sacaron del recinto.

La rubia no lograba describir cuán grande había sido su vergüenza al notar la situación en la que se había metido, en especial cuando uno de los alumnos había sugerido escandalosamente que los metieran en una habitación. El único consuelo que le quedaba, era saber que probablemente lo castigarían por ello.

Y para peor, estaba a nada de tener que verle la cara a Hans Westergard de nuevo, pues aún debían terminar de limpiar el cuarto del conserje.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, empujó la pesada puerta que la separaba de su demonio personal y ahogó un largo suspiro de hastío al ser recibida por la penetrante y furiosa mirada esmeralda. Hans estaba colgando su abrigo en el perchero, y sobre una de las ventanas reposaban sus pantalones de gimnasia, los cuales Eugene se había encargado de empapar esa mañana. De solo recordar la forma en que el agua oscurecía su cabello de fuego, y se derramaba entre cada curva que le proporcionaban los músculos, sus hormonas se alteraban de una forma peligrosa. Aún en esos instantes, su cabellera se notaba algo desprolija a causa del secado natural que de seguro debió tolerar el joven…

Haciendo acopio de la poca dignidad que le quedaba en esos instantes, carraspeó para obtener su atención y se avocó a la tarea de intentar forjar una tregua temporal.

-Te lo haré sencillo, Westergard- espetó sin ninguna consideración- Tu no me hablas. Yo no te hablo. Tú limpias. Yo limpio. Tú te vas. Yo me voy. Y los dos somos felices ¿Está bien?- El muchacho se pasó una mano por la barbilla, sopesando las posibilidades de salir bien librado de esa tarde de limpieza. Pelear con Elsa no le traería nada bueno, de hecho hasta ahora solo le había causado problemas. ¿Qué más daba si se quedaba callado y sin importunarla el resto de la tarde?

-Limpiaré las ventanas- repuso con neutralidad, sin aceptar o denegar la proposición de su compañera- Tu ve barriendo, debemos asear el suelo. – Tomando esa respuesta como la mayor afirmativa que podría conseguir de él, Elsa se encaminó hasta el armario estrecho y largo para tomar un escobillón y la pala de basura.

Tal como ambos acordaron, limpiaron en silencio, mirándose discretamente en alguna que otra ocasión y percibiendo la tensión que insistía en permanecer entre los dos. Casi al final de la tarde, cuando Hans le pidió amablemente que le alcanzase el cubo de agua para limpiar los vitrales superiores, la joven volvió a retomar la palabra, algo mortificada por su actuar en el debate.

-Oye…- musitó dubitativa- Yo… lamento haber sacado el tema de la costura en el debate…. No debí hacerlo. – se disculpó. El pelirrojo la contempló desde la altura de la escalera de madera que reposaba contra la pared.

-Yo te provoqué- afirmó encogiéndose de hombros- Los dos fuimos unos idiotas, déjalo.

-Sí, pero…

-Elsa, si quieres que acepte tus disculpas, lo haré. Pero no son necesarias. Recuerda que eres, de los dos, la que menos ha jugado sucio. – El cobrizo regresó a la tarea de limpiar los últimos retazos de vidrio y descendió cuando acabó con ello. La blonda se mordió el labio, incomodada al verlo descender hasta pararse frente a ella, en una cercanía de por lo más perturbadora. Hans arrojó la esponja dentro del cubo de agua que su compañera sostenía y luego lo tomó de entre sus manos para ir a vaciarlo al cuarto de baño. Acto seguido, regresó con el balde lleno de agua limpia y lo dejó frente a su contrincante. – Vamos a acabar con esto- sugirió- es hora de limpiar el suelo.

Tras mostrarse de acuerdo con la afirmación de su compañero, lo siguió hasta el armario del conserje. La joven ingresó en la estrecha oscuridad y tanteó los trapeadores en el oscuro. Percibió un ruido tras de sí y pudo adivinar que Hans también se había aventurado al lugar, probablemente en busca de los desodorantes de piso.

-¿Por qué mierda no ponen una luz en este lugar?- lo escuchó mascullar- ¿puedes ver algo?- La blonda retrocedió un par de pasos, tanteando el frente en el oscuro hasta que su mano se topó con algo.

-¿Eres tú?- preguntó dudosa mientras figuraba lo que estaba en contacto con sus extremidades. Le escuchó tragar saliva con dificultad y luego atisbó el modo en que le respondía.

-Elsa…- pronunció con la voz un tanto ronca- Tienes tus manos en mi entrepierna- La joven lanzó una exclamación y se volvió sobre sus pasos bruscamente, con el rostro ardiéndole de sobremanera. Tropezó con una de las estanterías y cayó de bruces al suelo, causando un estrepitoso sonido que se extendió por todo el recinto. - ¡Maldición, idiota! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho, inclinándose un poco para encontrar a su oponente. Elsa liberó un quejido y él caminó a gatas hasta donde creía que se hallaba.- ¿Elsa?

-Estoy bien…- musitó la muchacha débilmente. El joven extendió su mano hasta encontrar su rostro en el oscuro y la oyó quejarse una vez más- ¡Acabas de tocar mi ojo, imbécil! – gruñó en tanto se llevaba una mano a la zona afectada. Hans liberó una disonante risotada, haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltase al sentir el aliento masculino tan cerca de su mejilla. Si en verdad se hallaba tan próximo a ella, significaba que…- Westergard- habló dudosa.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo falda, ¿Sabes?- indagó cínica.

-¿Y?

-Me he caído.

-¿Y?

-Creo que estás entre mis piernas. – Eso lo hizo crisparse. Lentamente extendió sus brazos a ambos lados, percibiendo la calidez de dos pares de extremidades que se le antojaron infinitas. La muchacha lo escuchó murmurar algo ininteligible para luego distinguir otro abrupto silencio- Oye, ¿No piensas moverte?- inquirió un tanto más irritada y abochornada que de costumbre.

-Si…- respondió él. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el peso masculino se intensificó sobre su cuerpo, alertando a todos sus sentidos. No estaba segura de qué pretendía, pero el suspiro ahogado contra su oído le hizo intuirlo.

No era nada bueno.

-Ha… Hans…-lo sintió aspirar el aroma de su cabello, desplazando la nariz por su nuquilla, haciéndola avanzar por debajo de su barbilla hasta rozar sus mejillas, las cuales le ardían insoportablemente- ¿Qué estás…?- una suave y húmeda presión sobre su pómulo la silenció por completo. ¿Acaso la había besado?

-Solo cállate- espetó el cobrizo- por una maldita vez en tu vida, cierra la boca.

-¡Tu no me dirás a mí lo que puedo o no…!- La palabras murieron en su garganta al descubrir como los belfos de su compañero se apoderaban de su boca, acariciándola con propiedad y sin decoro alguno si de explorar su cuerpo concernía. Las manos de Hans se desplazaron por aquellas pálidas piernas, tomándolas con rudeza para cernirlas en torno a su propia cadera, terminando por acabar con el poco espacio que persistía entre sus entrepiernas. Elsa gimió para regocijo de su contrincante y enredó sus manos en su cabello, arrastrándolo al suelo junto con ella para que la verdadera competencia se estableciera entre ambos.

Los labios finos y expertos del pelirrojo quemaban los de ella con cada movimiento, en tanto la continuaba acercando con una mano posicionada en la estrecha cintura, mientras que con la otra se permitía levantar lentamente la apretujada camisa escolar de su oponente. La piel de la rubia se estremeció ante aquel contacto y no pudo hacer más que morder el labio inferior del muchacho en la búsqueda de canalizar todas aquellas sensaciones que estaban surgiendo en su feminidad.

El bastardo había logrado humedecerla.

Dispuesta a demostrarle que dos podían jugar al mismo juego, se frotó contra el miembro del joven, que en el transcurso de los besos había comenzado a endurecerse. Un gemido ronco huyó de entre los belfos del bermejo, llenándola de euforia. Ya descubriría que otros sonidos podía robarle…

-¿Mocosos? – La voz del molesto conserje resonó desde la puerta del armario, provocando que se separasen con brusquedad.

-¡Hijo de…!- intentó despotricar el pelirrojo, pero la mano de Elsa sobre su boca lo detuvo.

-Mocosos, este suelo ya debería estar limpio ¿En dónde demonios se metieron?

-¡Estamos en el armario!- respondió la muchacha, aún intentando normalizar su respiración- No podemos encontrar el desodorante de pisos, todo está muy oscuro aquí.

-¡Pues apresúrense, niñatos!- gritó el hombrecillo- Quiero cerrar este lugar de pacotilla para volver a mi casa.- los pasos del anciano se alejaron hasta convertirse en un sordo murmullo, y los jóvenes se incorporaron para salir del lugar.

Ambos estaban totalmente desalineados. Sus cabelleras se hallaban desprolijas y repletas de la basurilla del suelo, sus rostros poseían un intenso escarlata que resaltaba las pecas de sus rostros, y sus labios hinchados no hacían más que evidenciar todo lo que habían estado haciendo, al igual que las pupilas brillosas y dilatadas que terminaban por darle un toque esencial a sus aspectos.

Se analizaron durante unos momentos, buscando las palabras apropiadas aunque bien sabían que jamás podrían encontrarlas.

-Quédate con la presidencia si quieres, me importa una mierda- alegó el muchacho.

-Después del debate de hoy no creo que nos la den a ninguno- rebatió la joven, consiguiendo un escueto asentimiento por respuesta. Hans avanzó hasta el abandonado cubo de agua que se hallaba reposado en el suelo de la habitación y procedió a llenarlo de desinfectante- Westergard…- la mirada esmeralda de su compañero se posó sobre la de ella- ¿A las seis en los vestuarios? –una sonrisa de medio lado adornó las apuestas facciones del pelirrojo mientras se aproximaba a ella con un andar casi gatuno. El susurro masculino penetró por sus oídos al igual que el tacto que volvía a apropiarse de su cintura.

-Más te vale estar preparada, bombón.

* * *

 _Vasallaje de los Veinticinco:_ Una variante de los Juegos del Hambre que se realiza como aniversario cada veinticinco años en el universo creado por Collins (Alabada sea). Estos juegos conllevan siempre una nueva particularidad, la cual nunca resulta satisfactoria, precisamente.

 _Señor y Señora Smith_ : Supongo que todos sabemos de qué va esta película 7u7

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Ok, Ali, doce minutos y contando para publicar esto!

¿Cómo están? Lamento haberme tardado bastante pero estoy de viaje y en muy raras ocasiones logro un buen acceso a Internet. Benditas sean las YPF de Argentina ajaja.

A Frozen Fan, aquí está tu OS, no sé si es lo que esperabas o si en verdad es un fiasco jeje pero es lo que se me vino a la mente en los escasos momentos libres que pude tener estas semanas. Quise que los dos se mataran, que descubrieran facetas ocultas recíprocamente (por eso la inclusión de Mérida) y que hubiese pasión entre ambos.

Hablando de Mérida, pienso que sería una estupenda hermana para nuestro colorado, no sé si alguien ya les ha dado esa relación antes, pero debo decir que me encanta la idea ¡Más si son mellizos!

En fin, si hubiese una especie de mafia para fics creo que yo estaría muerta, ¡Porque estoy más que endeudada! D: Hice una mini lista, y la cosa me quedó más o menos así: Dos del aún top secret frozen para AFF jaja, Cinco para el fandom THG (¡Mierda, perdón por eso!) y ahora también uno para el de Suicide Squad que le prometí a una autora amiga (Estúpido y sensual Jared Leto con su estúpido y sensual Joker, todo esto es su culpa)

¿Me falta alguno más? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Que me vaya a la mierda? ¡Ok!

¡Les deseo una linda semana!

Los quiere,

Aliniss.

PD: Al adorable comentario de "Orguyo Jelsa", agradece que estoy corta de tiempo, porque pensaba redactar una no muy bonita respuesta a tu review. Por lo pronto, me limitaré a decir que yo voy a shippear a quien quiera con quien quiera, voy a escribir lo que se me venga en gana y demás. Me vale que Hans haya intentado matar a Elsa, al menos no soy una imbécil adepta a la pedofilia y gracias al cielo tengo una ortografía decente para decir todo esto. Entonces, te lo diré como lo hacemos en Argentina, podes meterte ese comentario por el orto, porque me importa una mierda lo que me digas n.n

¡Bye!


	9. Dramatic

Dramatic

* * *

 _El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos._

 _-William Shakeaspeare_

* * *

Con una sonrisa apacible, Elsa Delle se dejó mecer serena ante el repiqueteo incesante de las campanas, había finalizado la misa del domingo y el sermón se le antojó de lo más cautivador. Acomodándose la mantilla sobre su rostro, dejó que su padre enlazase su brazo con el de ella y, al mismo tiempo, el de su hermana.

A su pequeña familia le había sido complicado superar la perdida de la radiante Idún, producto de una epidemia que se cobró la vida de muchos, sin embargo Adgar Delle prosiguió con su destino y se dispuso a educar a sus dos jóvenes hijas por su cuenta, dejando que su hermana y las doncellas lo asistieran en aquellas cuestiones que los hombres no tenían derecho a tratar con el sexo femenino.

-¡Ah, Adgar!- exclamó una conocida voz a espaldas de la estirpe Delle. Sintió como su padre las liberaba a ambas y pronto su brazo se vio reclamado por el de su hermana más pequeña, una vivaracha pelirroja que le alegraba sus días y por la cual estaría dispuesta a dar hasta la vida. -¿Cómo ha estado, querido amigo?- inquirió el hombre de porte gallardo y cabellos pelirrojos veteados por el blanco de la vejez.

-Ejnar- Saludó a su vez el de cabellos anaranjados mientras se dejaba estrechar en un abrazo señorial- Todo ha ido de maravilla- respondió sonriente- Al pueblo ya le hacía falta su presencia- comentó con carisma elegante.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Le he dejado trece hijos a este pueblo como para que alguien me echara de menos!- replicó de buena gana, consiguiendo que Adgar riera con fuerza pero sin perder su compostura. – A propósito, dentro de poco les llegará una invitación a la boda del anteúltimo, Halfdan, desposará a una cortesana de Corona, una muñeca preciosa. Aunque desde luego no tan encantadora como sus dos preciosas hijas.- agregó formando una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. Se aproximó a las hermanas y las contempló con embeleso, cualquier hombre se sentiría honrado de añadir un rostro como el de aquellas mujeres a su estirpe- Anna- pronunció tomando la mano libre de la colorada para llevarla a sus labios- que bonita se encuentra, ha crecido bastante en el año que estuve fuera.- la dama de cabellos cobrizos rió alagada y abrió su abanico para cubrir el evidente sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Le agradezco mucho, señor Westergard.- pronunció alegre. El hombre asintió conciliador y posó su vista en la primogénita Delle, cuyo rostro era casi imposible de discernir debido al contraste entre su blancura y el color hueso de la mantilla. La muchacha se deshizo del agarre de su congénere y, acto seguido, ofreció una refinada reverencia al mejor amigo de su padre, el cual podía jactarse de ser el padrino de ambas hermanas.

-Elsa- habló tomando la mano enguantada en encaje para luego posar su boca, agrietada por el paso del tiempo, en la misma- ¿Honraría a su padrino descubriendo su rostro un momento? He anhelado verla todo el tiempo que estuve fuera, casi tanto como a mis hijos. – La joven no acató la petición, solo inclinó la cabeza algo confusa.

-No veo porqué, mi señor- musitó con modestia y confusión. Su voz cálida provocó que varios de los congregados voltearan a verla, puesto que en raras ocasiones la muchacha pronunciaba alguna palabra fuera de su casa.

-Sabe bien porqué, querida. Su rostro es un tema asiduo en todos los sitios que he visitado, su belleza es reconocida en cientos de lugares desde que ese marinero logró avistarla y pregonó en todo el pueblo que se había cruzado con una sirena- Anna aplaudió emocionada, mostrándose conforme con las palabras de su padrino. Adgar mantuvo su rostro impasible.

-E-eso… mmm…- los nervios se apoderaron de la blonda, dificultándole el habla- Ese muchacho ha exagerado- aseveró con humildad y rectitud.

-¿Por qué no deja que lo compruebe?- inquirió el patriarca Westergard. Derrotada, Elsa llevó sus manos hasta la peineta de plata que descansaba en su cabellera y tiró de ella, haciendo que el agarre del manto se debilitara. Tendió el objeto a su hermana y procedió a apartar la tela de su cara, develando un cabello tan pálido como la luz de la luna primero y luego… Santo Cielo. Los curiosos se acercaron a presenciar tal acción, quedando todos hechizados por el aura de perfección que emanaba la doncella con su piel de alabastro y mármol blanco, su delicada nariz, sus mejillas pintadas por el rubor natural, sus labios de cereza, sus pecas esparcidas a lo largo de todo sus pómulos y sus ojos de mar profundo, enmarcados por tupidas pestañas negras y dos cejas elegantes. – Dios mío- le oyó decir a su padrino- Es verdad lo que se afirma- prosiguió más para sí mismo- Su belleza ha de crecer con cada ocaso, querida. En autenticidad es usted preciosa…- La aludida dejó entrever una sonrisa cálida y avergonzada mientras su padre la apreciaba con orgullo, recordando que la beldad de su hija se debía a los genes de su amada difunta esposa.

-Es una pena que se empeñe en ocultar la obra magnífica que la naturaleza ha realizado en ella- alabó otra reconocida voz a sus espaldas. Apreció el modo en que el rostro de su hermana se iluminaba con pasión y no necesitó corroborar sobre la identidad del caballero que avanzó a paso elegante hasta su familia.

-Que impertinente, muchacho- reprendió Ejnar al menor de sus trece hijos, otro espécimen extraordinario en la obra del creador.

-¿Qué de impertinencia puede acaecer la verdad, padre?- replicó el joven en tanto se inclinaba ante los hombres y ambos le devolvían la reverencia. Al acabar con ellos tomó la mano de su hermana, besándola fugazmente y dejándola deslumbrada. –Elsa- le saludó para, posteriormente, brindarle el mismo contacto que a su congénere, pero con una pausa y suavidad evidente. Las mejillas de Elsa aumentaron su rubor ante la mirada esmeralda que capturó sus fanales, dejándola confundida y molesta consigo misma. No podía pensar en él en esa forma, no cuando era consciente del amor que Anna le profesaba al joven.

-¡Hans!- exclamó la pelirroja totalmente alegre, perdiendo toda la compostura de etiqueta requerida.

-Anna- regañó su padre visiblemente molesto, no estaba nada bien que su hija demostrase tal devoción y felicidad ante un hombre. No era justificable ni siquiera por el hecho de que parte de la descendencia Westergard y Delle hubiese alcanzado la madurez en conjunto – compórtate- ordenó.

-Lo siento…- se excusó avergonzada, volviendo a cubrir su rostro con el abanico primaveral y enlazando su extremidad libre con la de su hermosa congénere.

-¡Oh, Adgar!- habló Ejnar con burla- Es una niña, deje que sea libre. – acarició la mejilla de Anna, consintiéndola.

-No es una niña. Está próxima a cumplir los dieciseis- aseveró el patriarca Delle con una seriedad axiomática. Analizó la situación a su alrededor, encontrándose con más miradas de las que le gustaba atraer- Elsa, vuelva a colocarse la mantilla- ordenó a su hija mayor y la misma no demoró en llevar a cabo la acción. El de cabellos anaranjados fue consciente de la mueca de disgusto que realizó su ahijado, el treceavo Westergard. Eso no traería buena fortuna a su hogar, precisamente. Adgar centró sus ojos avellanas en su amigo y liberó un suspiro prolongado, postergando tal preocupación para otro momento- Decía que su hijo número doce contraerá nupcias muy pronto- alegó retomando el abandonado tema de plática.- Quisiera saber cómo ha logrado convenir tantos matrimonios- la duda arrancó una nueva carcajada en su compadre.

-Esto tendrá un gusto arrogante… pero no me ha sido complicado, Adgar. Es usted consciente del prestigio del apellido de mi casa. – El interpelado asintió concediéndole la razón- En efecto, las campanas nupciales no tardarán en oírse. – Convino el pelirrojo de mayor edad- Luego solo quedará este muchacho- palmeó el hombro de Hans con apremio- Lo cual no será nada difícil. Mi esposa asegura que es el más astuto y apuesto de todos los que hemos concebido. – Elsa atisbó una mueca altanera en el aludido, estaba inequívoca en pensar que el joven era consciente de que su progenitora se hallaba en lo correcto. – Lo que me recuerda que necesito hablar con usted en privado, si no tiene inconveniente. – finalizó firme y autoritario. El rostro de Adgar se tensó en una mueca de persistente temor. Miró discretamente, sobre su hombro, a sus encantadoras hijas unidas por un lazo inquebrantable.

-Jamás habrá inconveniente alguno para un hermano de corazón, Ejnar- aceptó, taciturno y decidido, Adgar Delle.

-Me deleita oír eso. Retirémonos un momento para afianzar los detalles del encuentro, amigo mío.

Ambos hombres se apartaron, dejando solos a los tres jóvenes. Elsa no tardó en ver como su hermana volvía a anular todo sentido de la etiqueta para hablar con el último Westergard. Anna estaba enamoradísima, saltaba a la vista. Hans la escuchaba con paciencia y afecto mutuo, aunque nunca podía adivinar sus sentimientos con respecto a su congénere. Apretó el rosario que pendía sobre su delicado cuello.

Rogaba a Dios porque sintiera lo mismo.

oo…

-¡Estoy segura de que vendrán a pedir mi mano!- gritó entusiasmada la joven pelirroja, saltando de un lado a otro de la sala en tanto la blonda leía un libro junto a la chimenea- ¡Hans necesita una esposa! ¡Y ambos estamos tan enamorados…! – Anna suspiró soñadora y se dejó caer indecorosamente sobre el sillón de terciopelo azul. -¡Supe desde que éramos niños que terminaríamos juntos! – Elsa cerró la tapa de su lectura y enfocó sus ojos cerúleos en los aguamarina de su intranquila pariente.

-Tal vez no hablarán de matrimonio, muchos asuntos competen a los hombres, querida hermana- razonó la joven.

-¡Venga!- respondió- Hans casi tiene veinte años, no van a permitirle estar soltero por más tiempo. Ya ha terminado sus estudios y pronto comenzará a ejercer la abogacía. Necesita de una buena mujer a su lado ¡y el hecho de que me quiera a mi es fantástico!- chilló audiblemente.

-Sigo pensando que debes abarcar la posibilidad de que la plática incumba otros menesteres.

-¡No puedo permitir algo como eso!- admitió la menor- No cuando no dejo de pensar en su cabello volcánico cuando el sol del amanecer lo ilumina a la entrada de la misa, o en sus ojos que se asemejan a la hierba fresca del verano más templado, o en sus labios…

-¡Anna!- reprendió azorada la blonda, interrumpiéndola- No está bien que se refiera a un hombre en esa forma.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó- Es que en verdad nada me haría más feliz que casarme con él, cada semana espero a que llegue el domingo para rezarle a Dios que me deje compartir mi vida a su lado. Cada semana deseo que las campanas anuncien el final del sermón dominical para que ambos hablemos con complicidad… Sabe usted que le amo. – La doncella de mayor edad admiró la dulzura de los ojos de Anna y le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Lo sé- aseguró- Bueno…- le tomó la mano con fuerza, brindándole confianza- Llevan hablando un tiempo considerable, no rezagarán el salir.

La colorada sonrió.

oo…

Cuando ambas hermanas fueron llamadas al estudio de su padre, alcanzaron a atisbar el hermoso carruaje Westergard marchándose por la calle de piedra _adoquín_ de la mansión. Tomadas de la mano, abrieron las puertas de caoba y se encontraron con su progenitor sentado tras su escritorio y un heraldo sirviéndole el té. Adgar levantó su mirada y la dejó descansar en las jóvenes que, a su parecer, crecían demasiado rápido. Soltó la pluma con la que se hallaba escribiendo y ahogó un suspiro de agotamiento.

-Puede retirarse, Kai- habló con voz grave- Necesito un momento con mis hijas. – el hombre se apresuró a realizar lo pedido, no sin antes ofrecer una reverencia graciosa a la familia. – Siéntense- demandó el colorado, apreciando la seriedad de sus sucesoras mientras él mismo se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar ansioso por la sala, dándose valor. Se tomó un momento para beber de su té y Elsa presionó cariñosamente la mano de la pelirroja, indicándole paciencia. – Supongo que ambas sospechan ya la razón por la cual las he mandado a llamar. – Anna asintió con vehemencia, la blonda no conllevó gesto alguno.- Halfdan Westergard se casará en breve. Lo cual no significa otra cosa que el hecho de que Hans también tendrá que hacerlo pronto. – la menor de las Delle se acomodó inquieta en su asiento. – Como esperaba desde el momento en que Ejnar y yo comenzamos a echar raíces, me ha solicitado la unión de nuestras casas para que podamos ser llamados, oficialmente, familia. – Volvió a degustar su bebida, esperando a por las reacciones de sus hijas.

-Será un honor, padre- habló la pelirroja con apremio. Adgar asintió enigmático y luego enterró sus fanales avellanas en los de su hija mayor.

-¿Cuál es su opinión, Elsa?- inquirió- Necesito saber qué es lo que piensa por una vez en la vida- la joven carraspeó incómoda y se acomodó un mechón de cabello platinado que le caía sobre la frente.

-No creo que mi percepción importe en demasía, querido padre- alegó con la educación propia de una reina- Anna y yo hemos crecido junto a Hans, Halfdan y Ulfger… será un privilegio ver a nuestras familias unidas.- afirmó mirando a su hermana cariñosamente, encontrándola sonrojada y feliz.

-Me alegra que opine de esa forma- anunció su padre- porque usted será la novia.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambas al unísono. Elsa contempló a su congénere, la cual ya poseía una mirada cristalizada y empezaba a retirar su mano de la de ella. Afianzó su agarre, negándose a perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-¡Padre, no!- Gritó la blonda, Adgar la miró sorprendido por su actitud, ella jamás le había levantado la voz- ¡Anna debe de casarse con él! ¡No interesa mi mayoría de edad! ¡No deje que por puros formalismos su hija sufra! – La pelirroja la contempló enternecida, acogía esperanzas- ¡Anna y Hans albergan sentimientos mutuos! ¡No puede convenir esto! – El caballero exhaló abatido y frunció el ceño, pretendiendo retomar su posición autoritaria.

-¡Ay de usted, Elsa Delle, si vuelve a hablarme de esa forma o a oponerse en mis decisiones!- gruñó asustando a sus hijas- ¡Usted es la novia no solo porque la tradición así lo predispone! – La confusión cayó sobre el semblante abatido de la heredera mayor- ¡Hans Westergard ha solicitado su mano y aseguró que no conciliará la unión entre nuestras familias si no es con su persona! – Confesó, haciendo que su hermana liberara un sollozo audible en toda la sala y que rompiera el contacto entre sus extremidades- ¡Usted, señorita, contraerá nupcias con Hans Westergard y no se habla más! – la blonda bajó la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas realizó una reverencia fría.

-Cómo ordene, padre- la pelirroja, sumida en una tristeza profunda, se levantó de su sitio sin modal alguno y huyó a su cuarto- ¡ANNA!- La llamó con la culpa ahogando sus sentidos, pero aquella ya no deseaba escucharla.

* * *

Solo unas semanas después, Anna Delle había sido enviada a convivir con sus tíos y su prima, puesto que su padre ya se había amargado hasta el hartazgo con sus incesantes llantos y agresiones hacía su hermana, la cual no hacía más que sufrir a causa del odio que su congénere le profesaba. Fue consciente desde un principio que aquel amor joven de su hija menor, para con Hans Westergard, se convertiría en un problema. El muchacho era un buen candidato, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, era su ahijado. Y por eso mismo fue uno de los pocos en percatarse que su atención no estaba concentrada en la pelirroja, sino en su hermana.

Los novios estaban a solo unas cuantas horas de tener su primera cita oficial, con la cual iniciaría el cortejo. Desde luego él no podía estar presente en sus conversaciones mientras paseaban por el jardín, y por ello no hacía más que preguntarse cómo resultaría todo eso y cómo actuaría su hija predilecta.

Se asomó al cuarto de la misma, admirando su paciencia para con las asistentes.

Elsa Delle se contemplaba al espejo con indecisión, sabía que debía obedecer a su padre pero también le dolía el hecho de saber que su hermana la odiaba y que, en esos instantes, se encontraría devastada en la residencia de sus tíos. Ladeó el cuello para que una de sus doncellas le aplicara perfume y no tardó en descubrir la fragancia a lirios que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó una de las mujeres que la asistía, se encontraba junto a la ventana - ¡Ya han llegado!- chilló eufórica. -¡Ea, de prisa con el maquillaje, niña!- ordenó impaciente- ¡No es correcto hacer esperar al novio!- la aludida terminó de colocarle el labial de fresa que acostumbraba a usar y luego asintió a la dama, indicándole que se encontraba lista. Elsa se miró las manos enguantadas en el momento justo en que su padre irrumpió en el cuarto.

-Es hora- anunció- Retírense a sus labores- dictaminó a las mujeres y, acto seguido, se acercó a su hija para tomar su brazo- ¿Está lista, hija mía?- Elsa lo contempló impasible, con una frialdad que llegó a abrumarlo de sobremanera.

-Mi madre siempre nos recordaba, a mí y a mi querida hermana, que una mujer había nacido lista para obedecer, padre. – repuso la dama por respuesta en tanto se limitaba a observar el pasillo y la escalera que la separaban de su prometido.

Adgar jamás se había sentido tan solo.

oo…

El brazo del apuesto cobrizo en torno al suyo se le antojaba como una cadena de peso monstruoso. Hans y ella se encontraban paseando en los jardines, en un silencio incómodo por parte de ella y comprensivo por parte de él. Quería darle su espacio para ayudarla a habituarse a la idea del matrimonio, pero ya no sabía cuánto más podría estar sin hablarle. Admiró el modo en el cual el sol hacía destellar su cabello casi blanco y su piel de porcelana fría. Ella era tan perfecta… tan pura… tan etérea… Como si hubiese sentido su escrutinio, la dama se volteó a verlo con las mejillas arreboladas. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos, frente al amplio lago que se extendía hasta desembocar en un rio. El pelirrojo hizo ademán de acomodar su cabello, pero ella ladeó el rostro ofuscada.

-Elsa…- pronunció débilmente- Tiene que entender que vamos a casarnos… necesitamos…

-¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió ella, rompiendo el contacto de sus brazos y encarándolo de frente. El joven parpadeó confundido- ¿Por qué yo?- indagó.

-¿Y por qué no?- replicó él por su parte.

-¡Por Anna!- gruñó en respuesta, haciendo que sus ojos adquirieran una fiereza extraña para su persona. Hans suspiró resignado.- ¡Todos en el pueblo sabían que ella le quería! ¡Ella se lo demostraba cada vez que se encontraban por casualidad o después de los sermones dominicales!

-Soy consciente de ello- afirmó el joven, lo cual no hizo más que indignar a la blonda- Anna es muy querida en este lugar, todos desean que sea feliz. Es probable que quisieran que fuera conmigo pero… - dejó su frase sin acabar y se llevó una mano a los cabellos, mesándolos con nerviosismo.

-Explíquese. – rebatió la dama.

-Nadie jamás se avocó a pensar si eso era lo que yo estimaba. – Elsa relajó su postura, taciturna- Elsa usted me conoce desde que ambos tomamos conciencia de la vida, sabe que jamás haría nada para dañar a Anna…

-¡Entonces hubiese pedido su mano!- exclamó colérica.

-Eso la habría hecho feliz, ¿No?- argumentó imitando su sentir y frunciendo el ceño de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía.

-¡Anna es la persona a quien más quiero en este mundo! ¡Claro que me hubiese hecho feliz!

-¡Pues a mí no!- confesó el pelirrojo, haciendo que la blonda relajase su postura. – Anna jamás ha representado para mi otra cosa que una hermana- admitió- Jamás le otorgué indicios de que fuera diferente, solo me limité a tratarla como tal. Fue ella quien tejió su propia ilusión.

-¿Y a mí sí me ha dado esos indicios?- el cobrizo rió exasperado y la miró desde su altura- No recuerdo haber recibido algún trato especial.

-Oh, entonces los evidentes halagos no significan nada para usted- Elsa devolvió su vistazo profundo y rememoró todas las ocasiones en las que se había cruzado con el pelirrojo, descubriendo que él se hallaba en lo cierto. – Ni tampoco el hecho de que le he dado mi favor en el duelo de esgrima de hace tres años, ni que para su cumpleaños le haya obsequiado la diadema que perteneciese a mi abuela antaño…-una pausa de confusión se abrió paso en la plática.

-Yo…- inclinó su cabeza, avergonzada- He sido una desconsiderada…- Hans llevó su mano hasta su barbilla y la obligó a unir sus orbes en otra danza sin palabras.

-Comprendo que no se percatase de ello, no deseaba herir a su hermana. – afirmó el último de los Westergard. La blonda asintió intranquila ante su contacto, de repente sentía que el ambiente había modificado su temperatura, o al menos sus mejillas- Pero necesito que usted comprenda el hecho de que la quiero sinceramente, deseo convertirla en mi esposa… - Elsa sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla ante esos vocablos y descubrió el latir desbocado de su corazón. ¡No podía ceder tan fácilmente, Santo Cielo!- Mi más grande anhelo es hacerla feliz- concluyó el cobrizo, inclinándose hacia su rostro para besar prolongadamente la comisura de los labios de fresa que tanto lo tentaban. Al apartarse, se permitió admirar el modo en que las pestañas de la rubia rosaban sus propias mejillas cuando cerraba los ojos, y la manera en que sus pecas adquirían más vivacidad cuando se sonrojaba. - ¿Puede conferirme una oportunidad de demostrárselo?-La dama pareció salir de un trance al oír la última pregunta formulada.

-No creo tener demasiadas opciones- repuso la heredera Delle en tanto se deshacía del contacto masculino con educación.- Así le conceda o deniegue tal oportunidad, terminaremos por confinar nuestras vidas al sacramento de matrimonio.

-Supongo, entonces, que para conllevar tal enmienda dispongo de tiempo suficiente- se mofó con esa arrogancia que la blonda le conocía desde que ambos jugasen antaño. La muchacha se percató de la veracidad de sus palabras y ahogó un jadeo en tanto fijaba sus fanales cerúleos sobre el lago de extensión magna.

-Toda una vida- musitó avasallada por la realidad.

-Toda una vida.

* * *

El pueblo había terminado por impactarse al recibir los rumores de que Hans Westergard desposaría a Elsa en lugar de Anna Delle. Al principio, optaron por esperar una versión oficial, puesto que la idea se antojaba técnicamente risible teniendo en cuenta la forma soñadora en la que la colorada solía contemplar al caballero en sus charlas dominicales. Sin embargo, cuando faltaba no más de dos semanas para la boda de Halfdan Westergard y la joven acudió al sastre para encargar el vestido que portaría en tal ocasión, el secreto terminó por salir a la luz.

No había pasado por desapercibido para el diseñador, ni para sus asistentes, el reluciente diamante de compromiso que reposaba sobre el dedo anular izquierdo de la rubia, el cual denotaba sofisticación y elegancia, y un valor incalculable que solo pocas familias como la de los Westergard, los Delle o los Crown*, eran capaces de pagar en ese pueblo. La joya era tan exquisita como su dueña, puesto que constaba de un aro de platino intenso con diminutos zafiros incrustados a ambos lados de un circón simétrico.

Elsa aún era capaz de recordar el momento exacto en el que el pelirrojo lo había colocado en su dedo, delante de ambas familias próximas a unirse. Todos los Westergard habían asistido a la cena de compromiso, también lo habían hecho sus tíos y su prima… y Anna. La dama de cabellos plateados jamás podría olvidar la mirada vacía de su congénere mientras Hans deslizaba la joya en su anular para luego ponerse de pie y besarla con recato en su mejilla, muy próximo a sus labios.

Saliendo de sus amargos pensamientos, se avocó a la tarea de darle indicaciones al sastre para la elaboración de su próximo vestido.

-Señorita Delle- le llamó el hombrecillo de baja estatura y gracioso bigote- si me permite, le enseñaré la nueva gama de azules en satén que ha ingresado desde Francia, apuesto a que lucirá magnífica con alguna de esas tonalidades…

-En realidad…- lo detuvo la blonda con algo de timidez- quisiera lucir algo distinto a mi acostumbrado azul.- propuso y se preparó para acabar de confirmar cualquier duda, sobre su pronta boda, que pudiese quedar en ese sitio- Bien sabido es que requiero de un vestido para la boda de Halfdan Westergard… - corroboró- y en el evento no estaré acompañada por mi padre- informó incómoda- deseo que confeccionen algo acorde a mi compañero.

-Por supuesto, señorita. ¿Qué color desearía portar?- La joven visualizó en su mente los orbes esmeraldas de su futuro esposo en conjunto a su cabello de fuego, mismas tonalidades que se hallaban presentes en el emblema de la casa Westergard.

-Esmeralda y escarlata- seleccionó la dama- Que no conlleven un carácter llamativo, debe ser un vestido opaco pero ligado a los Westergard. – El diseñador la contempló unos momentos antes de atreverse a hablar, con la sorpresa marcándole la voz.

-Entonces es verdad…- pronunció cómplice y ausente- el joven Hans la ha elegido a usted y ha rechazado a su encantadora hermana – la blonda carraspeó molesta y frunció el ceño con indiferencia.

-Dudo que las cuestiones matrimoniales de los Westergard y los Delle se encuentren entre sus menesteres, fiel señor- alegó aparentando frialdad ante la mención de Anna- Le pediré que se limite a realizar mi encargo, si no es mucha molestia.

-Como ordene, Señorita Delle- repuso escueto el hombre y se avocó a la tarea de enseñarle las diferentes gamas de colores y texturas que abarcaban el campo del esmeralda y el escarlata. Tras de ella, podía sentir como aumentaba el bullicio de secretismo entre las mujeres el cuarto, aportando más razones para empeorar su ya deplorable estado de ánimo. No pudiendo tolerar la situación ni un minuto más, procedió a ver los cuadernos por su cuenta, sin dejar que el maestre le explicase las facultades de cada tela como de costumbre.

-Que sea seda- se decidió señalando la imagen en el inventario- Bórdelo con oro teñido y utilice gamas entre el vino y la cereza, para el rojo, y el de pradera y gema, para el verde- finalizó.

-Esplendida elección, querida- la felicitó con falsedad el hombre mientras apretaba su mano discretamente, bridándole las fuerzas que necesitaba. Él era perfectamente consciente de que ella no poseía culpa alguna en todo lo que estaba pasando. Conocía a las hermanas desde que ambas fuesen unas chiquillas, sabía de su unión y de la devoción que se tenían la una a la otra. Elsa jamás habría arrebatado el hombre amado de su congénere adrede. - pasaré en dos días por la mansión para tomarle las medidas, al atardecer.- con las lágrimas de desazón bordeándole los ojos, asintió quedadamente y se retiró del recinto.

-Le agradezco su tiempo, señor- alegó antes de huir de la tienda.

Una vez afuera, se fijó en el cochero de su carruaje, encontrándolo distraído con sus dos damas de acompaño. Poco le importó su comportamiento refinado en esos instantes, cuando echó a correr en dirección contraria, buscando tomarse un respiro de todo el dolor que la estaba atravesando.

-¡Señorita Elsa!- escuchó cuando ya casi llegaba a la esquina de la cuadra y volteó solo un momento para ver cómo sus doncellas se habían precipitado tras de ella. No se detuvo. Sin decoro alguno, levantó sus faldas hasta la altura de las rodillas y apresuró el paso en medio de sollozos, esquivando a las personas sorprendidas que no se atrevían a cortarle el camino por alguna razón en particular.

oo…

Hans Westergard se asomó al bosquecillo desierto y, vigilando que nadie lo descubriese, buscó el punto de arbustos que antaño sus hermanos cercanos en edad, las hermanas Delle y la heredera Crown, encontrasen en una tarde de juegos. El sitio se trataba de una cueva oculta por lianas y ligustrinos que llevaba a un claro desierto, en el cual todos ellos habían pasado por miles de aventuras imaginarias hasta que sus padres les habían separado para enseñarles las labores de diplomacia a los niños y los quehaceres de una dama respetable a las niñas.

Abriéndose paso entre las plantas, analizó con sus orbes esmeraldas el sitio, rememorando viejas vivencias y hallándolo tal y como lo habían dejado: Sin nada en particular más que dos muros de piedra cercándolo, unos cuantos árboles, tres rosales enormes, una planta de moras en su punto exacto y la enorme cascada del fondo, rodeada en sus orillas por un millar de dientes de león. El sitio favorito de Elsa.

El inconfundible destello del sol sobre la cabellera platinada de la dama atrajo su atención y, recogiendo un par de moras primero, caminó hasta llegar a su lado, provocando que las partículas de los dientes de león se esparcieran por el aire hasta perderse en el cielo. Tomó asiento junto a la blonda, quien no hizo movimiento alguno y observó el mismo punto insulso que ella.

-Sus doncellas acudieron a mí, Señorita Elsa.- habló tranquilo- Estaban desesperadas, decían que su padre las colgaría del alfeizar como no la regresasen a la hora estimada.

-Todos tenemos problemas- respondió neutral, apartando su mirada cuando sintió la de él.-Retírese, deseo estar sola.

-¿Por qué ha huido?- inquirió ignorándola el joven, insistiendo en hacer contacto visual.

-Supongo que el joven Westergard no ha tenido que lidiar con las miradas acusadoras de nadie esta mañana- respondió tajante- A los caballeros nunca puede adjudicárseles la culpa de nada.- lo escuchó reír con sarcasmo, haciendo que su cólera fuese en aumento.

-En realidad, si he tenido que lidiar con esas miradas, querida- replicó- Pero ¿Sabe qué?- preguntó enigmático sin esperar una devolución. La dama giró su rostro, apoyándolo sobre sus brazos y sus rodillas flexionadas.

-¿Qué?- Respondió accediendo cruzar sus fanales de una vez por todas. Hans llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y recorrió su rostro sutilmente.

-Volvería a elegirla una y otra vez- confesó- volvería a tolerar los reproches de todo el universo porque es usted quien se ha adueñado de mis pensamientos y mi sentir, es a usted a quien deseo evocarle poemas y canciones románticas, con usted deseo despertar en las mañanas, reír en las tardes y…- se detuvo ante lo impropio de su próxima afirmación. Elsa lo contemplaba con ojos brillantes, como si de repente se hubiese convertido en un sueño.

-Prosiga…- musitó apenada. De un instante a otro, le parecía encantador el modo en que Hans se ruborizaba, marcándole las pecas de sus pómulos y recordándole al niño que robaba chocolates de las alacenas para ella, su hermana y su prima. Hans tragó saliva, logrando aumentar la curiosidad de Elsa.

-Es a usted a quien deseo hacerle el amor cuando caiga la noche y no tengamos más amparo que las sábanas de una habitación…- finalizó con la voz áspera y enronquecida. La dama abrió los ojos cautivada por el mensaje erótico de aquellas palabras, descubriendo para su infortunio que no le molestaban en lo absoluto. Al no obtener ninguna réplica, el muchacho se aprestó a tender la mano llena de moras a su futura esposa- Siguen estando tan deliciosas como antaño- comentó queriendo desviar el tema.

-No lo dudo- aseveró la blonda llevándose algunas a la boca.

* * *

La boda de Halfdan Westergard fue emocionante al punto de las lágrimas para gran parte del público femenino. El párroco se había lucido con su sermón sobre el destino, Dios y la vida.

A Elsa le había sido difícil habituarse a las insistentes miradas inquisidoras de sus vecinos tras ese día en que decidió huir de todo, pero pronto acabó por tomar una postura indiferente y limitarse a cumplir con su deber: ser la novia del último Westergard.

Le resultó extraño no tener la compañía de su padre en la ceremonia pero, como parte del cortejo oficial, era primordial que se mostrase ante todos secundando a su futuro esposo. Hans la había tratado como a una reina desde que la recogiese en su casa e incluso la reconfortaba su tacto cada vez que le abrumaba el saber que Anna se hallaba en el mismo salón que ella, sin hablarle, del brazo de su padre y con una mirada de evidente tristeza.

Verla luego de tanto tiempo le había resultado chocante. De la extrovertida y vivaracha pelirroja nada quedaba. Había asistido a la boda como si de un velorio se tratase, su vestido de esquemas indeterminados y zonas lizas destacaba por sus tonos oscuros que no se alejaban del negro y el gris y la pesada cadena que bordeaba su cintura parecía representar una imagen lúgubre de su pena personal. El cabello pelirrojo se hallaba austero en una trenza sobre el cuero cabelludo y unos bucles cortos que caían sobre sus hombros rígidos. Sus manos, siempre libres, pernoctaban en un par de guantes de noche. Era todo lo contrario a Elsa, que con su vestido de dos capas, escotado y de mangas fruncidas cortas, acaparaba la atención de todos, principalmente de su futuro marido. El color granate de la prenda se hallaba recubierto por el segundo albornoz de tonalidad jade y bordados de oro entintado en rojo. Su cabello se hallaba suelto en mayor medida, develando las largas y lacias hebras platinadas que lo componían, aunque sobre su cabeza se distinguía un semirecogido medieval repleto de trenzas y ornamentaciones. Lucía preciosa.

La fiesta acabó por ser cálida y ostentosa, sin embargo no podía detenerse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Anna… Excepto cuando Hans tomaba su cintura entre sus amplias manos y la arrastraba al minué persistente que danzaban todas las parejas o cuando le susurraba al oído cientos de historias sobre cada una de las personas que le eran conocidas…

-¿Se encuentra usted con bien?- le preguntó en una de esas ocasiones en que sus labios llegaron a rosar inapropiadamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Si…-respondió ella, sofocándose- Pero creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco, quizá pueda hablar unos momentos con mi prima…-se aventuró, obteniendo una sonrisa de lado por parte del pelirrojo, quien besó su mano para luego liberarla.

-No se ausente por demasiado tiempo, querida- alegó el joven y la blonda se atrevió a sonreírle de una forma sincera e intima.

-Volveré en breve- prometió antes de alcanzar a paso apresurado a la sonriente muñeca castaña que gran parecido guardaba con las mujeres de su familia. -¡Rapunzel!- le llamó una vez que se hubo acercado lo preciso.

-Elsa, querida- la saludó ella con una mueca alegre- Se encuentra usted regia esta noche- le alagó con premura.

-Gracias, he de confesar que mi prima también luce radiante- devolvió con la misma parsimonia y templanza.

-¡Venga, que usted siempre ha sido la más guapa en nuestra familia, no me considero digna de comparación!- exclamó con ademanes exagerados. La blonda curvó sus labios, esta vez de un modo más sombrío, haciendo que su prima la mirase con compasión- Quiere saber sobre ella, ¿Verdad?- Elsa asintió apesadumbrada- Está… bien- alegó la castaña sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Creo que se acostumbrará a la idea más pronto de lo que todos estiman. – bebió un sorbo de agua de la copa que llevaba entre las manos y procedió a reposarla en la mesilla- En nuestra casa intentamos hacer todo lo posible por alegrarla… al menos hasta que la última boda Westergard tenga lugar y su padre vuelva a recibirla en su hogar.

-Se los agradezco- afirmó sincera- ¿En dónde está ahora?- preguntó tras un leve e incómodo silencio.

-Se marchó hace unos momentos con mi madre- informó en tanto acicalaba su elegante vestido ocre- Ha expresado que no desea estar presente para ver el modo en que su hermana le arrebata la felicidad…-La blonda sintió una punzada en el pecho y se dispuso a replicar, pero una voz aterciopelada y vigorosa irrumpió en medio de la plática.

-¡Mi adorada Rapunzel!- exclamó Hans tomando la mano de la aludida para besarla fugazmente.

-¡Hans, querido!- contestó ella con la misma euforia- Cada día más apuesto- ensalzó.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de usted, señorita- repuso- Ese vestido le sienta espléndido, si me permite opinar.

-Un amigo caro al corazón siempre tendrá derecho de habla sobre mi persona- aseguró- Oh, siempre y cuando su futura señora no acierte inconvenientes…- Elsa sonrió nerviosa y permitió que el pelirrojo descansase su mano en la zona baja de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí- Ambos conforman una pareja de ensueño...- confesó con sus orbes verdes brillando de emoción.

-Sus palabras me complacen- habló el cobrizo- Pero quisiera poner dentro del campo de mis conocimientos cierto rumor que ha surgido en el pueblo últimamente…- Hans arqueó sugestivamente una de sus cejas y la dama castaña rió azorada.

-Le confirmaré, querido amigo, que en efecto los rumores son reales…- liberó un suspiro enamorado y se deshizo del guante de su mano izquierda- El heredero del ducado Fitzherbert ha solicitado mi mano en matrimonio- finalizó enseñando su anillo de compromiso con orgullo. Elsa jadeó impactada y con suma delicadeza abrazó a su prima.

-En verdad la felicito, querida- dijo sin perder la serenidad.

-Indisputablemente- la secundó su futuro esposo con una de esas sonrisas altivas que encandilarían a cualquiera.

-Si… bueno… no es como si la idea de casarme hubiese ocupado mi mente toda mi vida- sostuvo mientras se volvía a colocar la prenda en su mano- Pero el joven Eugene parece ser un buen hombre, muy galante en sus poemas y diplomático en las situaciones que lo ameritan. Y además es apuesto- añadió ruborizándose- Deseo poder conocerlo un poco más antes de que se produzca el enlace.

-Confío en que así sucederá- alegó el pelirrojo.

-Yo también confío en ello- repuso la dama encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque no puedo pretender descifrarlo a fondo en tan escaso tiempo. No todas gozamos de la suerte de Elsa- se mofó- Es de las pocas que pueden jactarse de conocer a sus esposos en profundidad.

Abriendo sus ojos perpleja, la rubia descubrió la razón que guardaba su prima en esa simple frase.

oo…

La señora Westergad, madre, ordenó a uno de los mozos que repicara las campanas interiores del salón festivo para que todos los presentes le otorgasen su atención. Enfundada en un traje de tonos fríos extremadamente sofisticado, dejó que su cabello anaranjado se agitara con levedad en tanto paseaba sus ojos por la habitación. Se trataba de una mujer hermosa, como pocas había existido, compañera de juegos de Idún Delle cuando aquella solo era conocida como la señorita Mortilvinter*, y una autentica personificación de la arrogancia. Elsa le admiraba, pues no era secreto el hecho de que se había hecho respetar por muchos hombres socialmente, llegando a imponerse incluso sobre la voluntad de sus padres cuando intentaron casarla con su hermano para mantener pura la casta familiar. Si bien acabó uniéndose a Ejnar, su primo, aquello no le resultó en absoluto tan espantoso como la idea de unirse a su congénere. Sin embargo, tal experiencia le sirvió para impedir que sus hijos continuaran aportando una supuesta purificación a la ralea Westergard, casándolos a todos con cortesanas de diferentes procedencias, siempre bellísimas, que terminarían tributando una descendencia inigualable a su familia. Como bien se dijo antes, la mujer no ocultaba su arrogancia y sabía de antemano, desde que su primer hijo se desposara, que su linaje se mantendría perfecto por toda la eternidad. En todo el mundo, ella era reconocida como _Mor af skønhe_ *… y nada hacía que se sintiese más orgullosa.

Lo que más le alegraba, era ser conocedora de que su plan se completaría del modo más triunfal que cualquiera pudiese haber soñado. No en vano había tolerado traer al mundo trece hijos, arriesgando su salud en varias ocasiones, todo tenía su razón de ser. Llevándose una copa de vino a los labios rememoró el instante en el que, con veinte años, dio cuenta de que cada uno de sus cuatro herederos, había superado en belleza a su predecesor. Fue así como decidió probar suerte y concebir al quinto, que al nacer confirmó su teoría. El día en que Halfdan estuvo en sus brazos, cuando ella ya contaba con cuarenta años, supo que debía reponer fuerzas de inmediato y hacer un esfuerzo para dar a luz al niño número trece.

Hans Westergard había resultado ser perfecto, una creación magnífica que le valió más de un día de trabajo de parto, debido a su edad, y que supo recompensar cada segundo invertido en ello. El niño era único, más bello que cualquier príncipe, duque, marqués... Desde el instante en que inició su crecimiento supo que no podía unirlo a cualquier muchacha bonita, la afortunada debía ser igualmente etérea. Durante dos años se presentó a las introducciones de las nuevas herederas de cientos de lugares, marchándose insatisfecha con algún rasgo que para ella resultase una imperfección. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que la solución a su dilema le llegaría de la mano de su mejor amiga, Idún Mortilvinter Delle, y su esposo Adgar Delle, quien además era un gran colega de Ejnar. La pequeña Elsa también era perfecta y lo sería aún más en cuanto creciese y madurase.

Las campanas del salón hicieron eco en las paredes y los convidados dirigieron sus miradas a la dama, quien se inclinó antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Ante todo- inició- Quiero felicitar a mi hijo, Halfdan, por la maravillosa unión que ha concretado- miró a la novia, cuyo vestido blanco perla de hilados ocre resaltaba por su anchura y escote recatado- Vibeka, hija mía, es un honor el hecho de que a partir de hoy pueda usted aclamarme como madre- la joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojos almendrados resaltasen en su piel alba.- Realmente es exquisita, querida…- rió levemente- Empero, ambos no demoren en regalarme algunos nietos- los convidados acompañaron su carcajada, todos consientes en el anhelo que poseía la patriarca por tener un legado pulcro. – Sin embargo, ahora que nos hallamos reunidos, creo que es momento de realizar el anuncio oficial de un hecho que vaticino glorioso- Desde su sitio, Elsa tragó saliva con dificultad y presionó el brazo de su prima Rapunzel a causa de los nervios. – Nada me deja más radiante y plena que compartir con ustedes el compromiso de mi último amado hijo, Hans Westergard, con la agraciadísima hija de uno de los hombres que más han aportado a nuestra sociedad- Las mejillas de la blonda se encendieron y con la mirada cerúlea alcanzó a atisbar la mueca orgullosa que su padre compartía junto a su tío. Aese Solvej Westergard, levantó la copa a su salud y le dedicó un mohín singular- Elsa Delle, acogerla a usted en nuestra casa será un placer que pernotará en mi corazón durante lo que me quede de vida…- confesó la mujer. Hans alargó una de sus manos para unirla con la de ella y la congregación estalló en aplausos.

Agradeció al cielo el hecho de que su hermana se marchase con su tía.

* * *

Tras el matrimonio de Halfdan Westergard, los siervos y familiares de las casas Westergard y Delle se avocaron a organizar su propio enlace, empezando por la renovación de la decoración eclesiástica, la de los jardines privados del pueblo (en donde se decidió que se haría la fiesta puesto que llegarían convidados de cientos de lugares diferentes) y la compra de una nueva vajilla milenaria que serviría de uso exclusivo para la ocasión.

Aese Solvej Westergard, su futura madre política, había considerado prudente realizar la boda más ostentosa de todos los tiempos puesto que entregaría en matrimonio a su hijo favorito. La blonda acabó por sentirse un tanto retraída de las situaciones que convenían a su compromiso, pero el simple hecho de no tener que hacer más que supervisar elecciones e intervenir en la decisión de gamas, terminó por complacerla. Al igual que su prima, la idea de una boda la abrumaba… más si se tenía en cuenta el contexto de aquella.

La señora Westergard madre, se mostraba demasiado complaciente en cuanto a su persona. Había ocasiones en las que se sentía como una joya preciada dentro de una larga colección de alhajas preciosas, gemas que no eran otra cosa que un grupo particular de trece mujeres bellas. A menudo la invitaba a la hora del té, en donde le hacía preguntas sobre sus costumbres alimenticias y las complicaciones que normalmente acaecía su periodo menstrual. Si alguna indagación la incomodaba, la mujer procuraba elegir las palabras adecuadas para que ella develase la información de cualquier forma. No solo era arrogante, también era manipuladora.

-Descuide, querida, estamos en confianza- alegaba- No tiene porqué sentirse avergonzada al respecto, ya pronto seremos familia.

Al escuchar tal declaración, y como la joven dama no deseaba ser descortés con su futura pariente, develaba aquel dato que la señora Westergard anhelaba y entonces, la misma, ordenaba a sus criadas servir el té y los pastelillos. Tanto la bebida como la comida conllevaban un sabor extraño a hierbas secas y nueces moscadas que no dejaban de intrigarla. La única vez en la que juntó valor suficiente como para preguntarle sobre la cuestión, Hans apareció de improvisto junto a uno de sus hermanos (el séptimo si no se equivocaba), la bien parecida esposa y los siete hijos del mismo. Elsa los había contemplado pasmada, no solo por la cantidad que representaban sino también por el halo de belleza que desprendían. Ese día fue testigo del brillo orgulloso que adquirieron los ojos esmeraldas de Aese al saludar a cada uno de sus nietos, diferenciándolos sin problema alguno. Ese hecho era otro punto demasiado intrigante teniendo en cuenta que, por cada uno de sus hijos casados, la patriarca contaba con por lo menos seis nietos. El primogénito, Ejnar Segundo Westergard, se hallaba en la espera del número once. Cuando la blonda se percataba de cosas como esas, a sus pensamientos llegaba la lid que funcionaba como la pieza para completar el rompecabezas: Más que su familia, los nietos de Aese representaban su ejército. Una milicia que expandiría su belleza y su nombre más allá de cualquier frontera, pues bien se había encargado ella de prohibirles a sus trece hijos que unieran sus descendencias tal como sus padres hicieron con ella y Ejnar. Todo eso terminaba por inquietarla de sobremanera, a tal punto de que se sentía tranquila de haber sido ella la elegida en lugar de Anna. No confiaba en esa mujer.

Era correcto decir que compartía más tiempo con su futura madre política que con Hans, quien ya había empezado a ejercer su profesión y tenía permitido visitarla no más de dos horas al día. Aese la retenía más de la cuenta dentro de su mansión, dando lugar a los momentos en que su padre se presentaba en la casa Westergard para buscarla, temiendo que ella y su prometido hubiesen caído en pecado al acostarse antes del matrimonio.

-Desatienda, mi querido Adgar- hablaba la mujer en esas ocasiones- su hija está en excelentes manos.

¿Realmente lo estaba?

* * *

Cuando no quedaban más de siete meses para su boda, la señora Westergard madre fue a su casa en compañía de su esposo para pedir la autorización de llevársela fuera del pueblo una semana. Había solicitado por carta la atención de un sastre maravilloso a su matrimonio y la necesitaban para la elaboración básica del vestido, en cuanto a medidas y gustos se tratase, y también de sus joyas nupciales.

-No se aflija, amigo mío- alegó Ejnar- Hans no viajará con mi esposa y su hija, no sucederá nada indebido- su padre formó una expresión indescifrable.

-¿No puede hacerlo el sastre del pueblo? – Inquirió posando su mano sobre la pierna de su hija mayor a modo receloso- Maese Dressvit es un excelente diseñador. Ha confeccionado los vestidos de Elsa y Anna desde que ambas lo requirieron.

-Y también confecciona los míos- interfirió Aese con una mueca suspicaz- Pero entienda, Adgar, se trata de la boda de su hija. Maese Lannington es famoso mundialmente por crear los mejores vestidos de novia que puedan conocerse, Elsa merece uno de sus diseños.- Adgar suspiró abatido y tomó la mano de su primogénita.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa, Elsa?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Jamás he estado tanto tiempo lejos de usted, querido padre- habló intranquila, no queriendo negarse por educación pero deseando que su progenitor impidiese el viaje. Algo pareció nublar los pensamientos del colorado, que desvió su mirada y la fijó en el retrato de Idún, el cual pendía regio sobre el hogar de leña.

-Si usted viaja una semana quizá pueda traer a Anna de nuevo a nuestra casa- sugirió- Podría intentar razonar con su hermana para que olvide las rencillas pasadas y acepte restaurar su vieja relación- Los orbes azules de la blonda se cristalizaron ante la mención de su congénere en tanto meditaba el plan de su padre. – Es probable que funcione- continuó- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que arreglase la unión con los Westergard y estoy convencido de que dará su brazo a torcer… ya hasta he previsto un posible consorcio con los Bjorgman. – La dama se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, podía notar la ansiedad de Aese por una respuesta.

-Padre, ella amaba a Hans. Y no sabemos si aún guarda los mismos sentimientos que antaño.

-Su hermana es joven, querida- afirmó Ejnar, interfiriendo- Si no se le ha olvidado esa ilusión confíe en que pronto lo hará. – Elsa bajó la mirada, dudando. No anhelaba viajar, pero tampoco deseaba continuar sin tener a su querida congénere.

-Si usted lo permite, Padre…- susurró- Deseo acompañar a mi futura madre. – finalizó.

Estaba hecho.

oo…

-Me encontraré fuera una semana- comunicó la blonda - Su madre ansía que mi vestido de bodas sea fabricado por un sastre del reino vecino. – Bajó su mirada hasta los dientes de león que les rodeaba y juntó algunos para soplarlos como si aún fuese una niña, enviándolos hacia la sonora cascada.

-Una semana es demasiado tiempo si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que apenas y puedo verla algunos días- suspiró su acompañante- y por no más de dos horas…- La dama volteó para observar al guardia español que los vigilaba a una distancia prudente, localizándolo distraído.

-Cuando seamos marido y mujer me verá todos los días y me tendrá el tiempo que añore- determinó- Le aseguro que terminará por hartarse de mí. – Hans, liberó una risa sofisticada y se removió en su sitio, acto que provocó que múltiples partículas de los dientes de león se esparcieran en el aire.

-Podrían encerrarme en una habitación con su imagen las veinticuatro horas del día por lo que me queda de vida, señorita…- habló- y jamás me cansaría de admirar su belleza- el rubor cubrió las mejillas de la blonda, logrando que Hans impusiese una curvatura atrayente en sus labios- La extrañaré- confesó de improviso, contrariándola.

-Solo será una semana y…

-Aún así- interrumpió- la extrañaré.- La muchacha sintió como una calidez desconocida la embriagaba súbitamente. Cada vez se hacía más sencillo estar con Hans pese a que aún le dolía lo de su hermana, quien la miraba como una traidora cada tanto que se la cruzaba.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir insegura- …creo que echaré de menos estas tardes- señaló levente el sitio donde se encontraban al admitir el hecho. El pelirrojo se sonrió enternecido, su futura esposa era muy tímida y estaba seguro que aún guardaba sentimientos de culpa por Anna, pero él se encargaría de hacer que los olvidara. Acarició el dorso de su mano y la contempló prolongadamente, siempre con sus labios curvados- No me vea así, se lo imploro- alegó mortificada, mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior.

-¿Cómo desea que aparte mis ojos de su persona cuando sé que es la creación más perfecta que Dios ha puesto sobre la tierra?- el sonrojo de la blonda aumentó con ferocidad.

-Mi prometido está esforzándose por halagarme más de la cuenta el día de hoy- liberó una risilla nerviosa, apartando su rostro para dejarlo fuera del alcance de esos cautivadores orbes esmeraldas.

-Permítame observarla, señorita- pidió el cobrizo-ansío guardar su imagen en mi cabeza para sobrellevar la semana que se avecina sobre nosotros. – La blonda ladeó más el semblante, estaba segura de que su rostro equivaldría a una rosa roja del jardín de su madre- Se lo imploro- agregó el cobrizo, imitando su anterior frase. Lentamente, la dama regresó su vista al pelirrojo y liberó un suspiro por la ansiedad acumulada- Se lo agradezco- pronunció él con los fanales brillándole. La situación se tornó ardorosa mientras guardaban silencio. Al final, vio al bermejo buscar al guardia español con sus ojos, sorprendiéndolo en la planta de moras igual de despistado que de costumbre. Regresó a su tarea de comerla con la vista por unos instantes antes de aproximarse intempestivamente y capturar sus labios entre los suyos, impactándola con premura. Cerró los ojos por instinto e intentó acoplarse a su ritmo inexpertamente, descubriendo como el calor de sus mejillas se extendía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, haciéndose profundo en la zona del corazón.

-¡SEÑORITOS, SEPARARSE, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Ambos rieron como si hubiesen cometido una travesura.

oo…

La piedra elegida para sus joyas resultó ser la tanzanita, cuyo color místico azul violáceo resultaba elegante. Su anillo de compromiso se mantendría en su sitio hasta que el de bodas debiese desplazarlo pero su collar habitual de plata, un crucifijo, sería remplazado por una delicada figura en forma de gota con una cubierta de patrones de oro, al igual que los pendientes y la pulsera. No negaría que las piezas realmente eran cautivadoras.

De su vestido no podía decir mucho puesto que apenas y habían tomado sus medidas, pero la confección del mismo tardaría un total de cinco meses, faltando solo seis para el gran día. Aese lo había escogido y le había indicado al sastre los colores necesarios para su fabricación, así como las telas a utilizar. La joven dama no tenía la más pálida idea de lo que usaría en su propio casamiento pero jamás osaría llevarle la contraria a un adulto de vida, suficiente había tenido ya con la vez en la que le levantó la voz a su padre. Una de sus futuras cuñadas, esposa de Halfdan, las había acompañado, aún estando embarazada, puesto que había sido la última en casarse y requerían de su asesoramiento en cuanto a algunas cuestiones novedosas.

En una de las siete tardes que conllevó el viaje, Elsa había salido de su cuarto por un poco de aire fresco. Lo hizo por la puerta trasera, no deseaba ser importunada. Al regresar, pasó por delante de la abertura del servicio y se detuvo a atisbar la hora, descubriendo que faltaban solo unos diez minutos para el té, incluso las criadas se hallaban preparándolo. Su atención fue captada al ver como una de las mucamas echaba unas cuantas hierbas dentro de una tetera que reconocía perfectamente: era la que les alcanzaban a la sala común del hostal todas las tardes. Frunció el ceño con recelo, disponiéndose a entrar e indagar a la criada.

-¡Señorita Elsa, al fin la encuentro! – Exclamó Vibeka, eufórica- Madre está por perder los nervios, cree que se ha extraviado…

-No… yo… - intentó no pensar en la situación que acababa de ver- solo necesitaba algo de aire fresco. – se excusó.

-La comprendo, también me ponía ansiosa el tema de la boda- aseguró la morena, apreciando de por medio el semblante ausente de la rubia- ¿Sucede algo, querida?- La rubia mordió su labio inferior, decidiendo que era mejor contárselo a ella.

-He visto a una criada ponerle algo a nuestra tetera- informó.

-¿Algo? ¿Un polvo?- Indagó preocupada la joven señora Westergard, llevándose instintivamente las manos a su vientre abultado.

-No… era una planta.- carraspeó- hierbas disecadas- completó correctamente.

-¿Ha visto su color?- prosiguió indagándola.

-Entre el verde y el pardo opaco- respondió certera. Vibeka sonrió despreocupada.

-¡No se aflija por ello, querida!- exclamó- Madre ordena que sean puestas en el té- confesó alegre, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar su inseguridad.

-¿Es por eso que su sabor es siempre extraño?

-En efecto- corroboró la morena.

-¿Para qué es? – preguntó con una incertidumbre palpable.

-¿No se lo ha dicho?- rió traviesa- ¿Por qué cree que me he embarazado tan pronto?- devolvió la muchacha en tanto enlazaba sus brazos, sin poder apreciar la confusión de la blonda- Son hierbas farmacéuticas, su función es aumentar la fertilidad.

La blonda ahogó un jadeo… No sabía cuántos hijos concebiría con Hans, pero si estaba segura de que Aese los tomaría como las piezas más preciadas de su ejército.

* * *

Bajó del carruaje con velocidad, ignorando las reverencias de los criados de su padre. Su vestido se agitó en tanto subía las escaleras con anhelo, deseando reunirse con su progenitor. En el camino indicó al ama de llaves que preparase su té, puesto que había renunciado a él los últimos días tras la plática que sostuvo con Vibeka. Si Hans y ella concebían hijos sería por cuenta propia y definitivamente no daría luz a muchos. Aese podía guardarse sus hierbas fertilizantes en donde quisiera.

-¡PADRE!-gritó audiblemente y pronto el ruido de una silla dejó oírse en el recinto. Tras unos segundos, Adgar Delle se hallaba corriendo hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos. La blonda no dudó en arrojarse a ellos, feliz de estar en su hogar.- ¡Lo he añorado padre!- admitió con fuerza.

-Y yo a usted, hija mía…- confesó el hombre depositando un beso en la coronilla platinada de su primogénita. -¿La han tratado bien? ¿Ha tenido algún inconveniente? – negó ante las indagaciones, su fertilidad no era un tema que debiese tratar con su padre. De ser su madre lo habría comentado, pero Idún ya no estaba.

-¿Elsa?- La voz penetró por sus oídos como una melodiosa nota musical. Se vio a si misma deshaciéndose del abrazo de su padre para enfocarse en la muchacha que se hallaba de pie ante ella.

Su hermana.

-Anna…- musitó sobrecogida, las lágrimas ya en sus ojos. Un sentimiento fuerte la embargó cuando la pelirroja abrió sus extremidades superiores en su dirección. Sin dudarlo un instante, la blonda se arrojó a los brazos de su congénere, la cual la recibió con la misma necesidad que ella- ¡Oh, Anna! ¡Lo lamento…! ¡Lo lamento tanto!- lloró la dama de mayor edad.- ¡Nunca deseé hacerle daño alguno, hermana! ¡Debe saber que la amo con todo mi corazón!- escuchó los sollozos de la pelirroja y la apretó aún más fuerte, como si fuese un sueño que se esfumaría de repente. Adgar contempló la reconciliación, satisfecho.

-Shh…- chistó la colorada- Está bien, querida…- aseguró.

-¡No, no lo está! ¡Usted le quería!- exclamó prácticamente colérica consigo misma- ¡Le quería mucho! ¡Y yo lo sabía!- hipó histérica- ¡y no me atreví a impedir el compromiso!

-Hizo lo que debía…- la excusó.

-¡No…!

-El joven Hans no me amaba de todas formas…- susurró con pesadumbre, mirándose en los ojos de mar de su congénere-Jamás lo hizo, Jamás lo hubiese hecho, jamás lo hará…- prosiguió- Me tomó tiempo entenderlo, pero aquí me tiene. – Liberó otro sollozo- Es a usted a quien desea por esposa…

-¿Entenderlo?- indagó la blonda, interrumpiéndola.

-Si… - mustió la menor- Debí darme cuenta antes…- persistió- ¡La vida es muy corta para perder a una hermana como usted!

Unidas en otro abrazo, ambas se sintieron completas.

oo…

La joven de cabellos platinados suspiró intranquila al atisbar el carruaje asomándose por la calle de adoquín de la Mansión Delle. No era que no quisiese verlo, ya se había habituado a la idea de que era su pareja, pero a penas y había terminado de reconciliarse con Anna. No deseaba causarle malos sentimientos una vez más.

El hecho de sentirse deseosa de reunirse con él solo empeoraba las cosas.

¿Cuándo había dejado de ver su matrimonio como una obligación?

No lo sabía, probablemente no lo sabría nunca. Todo lo que lograba llegar a su cabeza eran imágenes de las vivencias compartidas con Hans desde el inicio de su compromiso. Sus tardes en el claro del bosque, fuesen en solitario (cuando escapaban) o en compañía de un guardia, habían terminado por transformarse en unos de sus momentos favoritos. En esas ocasiones podía explayar sus opiniones en cuanto a temas diplomáticos, que no incumbían a las damas socialmente, y el cobrizo le brindaba su atención, discutiéndole algunos puntos y concediéndole la ventaja en otros. Hans era un mundo de conocimientos inagotables, no en vano su madre lo había iniciado en los estudios a la temprana edad de los tres años. Había heredado la astucia, la belleza y la arrogancia de su progenitora, y eso le llevaba a deducir que también su don para la manipulación.

Esperaba que nunca lo hubiese utilizado con ella, de lo contrario pues… algo le indicaba que se sentiría un tanto decepcionada.

-¿Elsa?- la voz, nuevamente cantarina, de su hermana la distrajo esporádicamente- Creo que tiene visitas- le informó taciturna.

-Anna… si le incomoda yo…

-No, descuide- interfirió- estaré en mi habitación, leyendo. – pareció meditar sus palabras y unió sus manos con vehemencia- Y aunque fuese de otra forma… tampoco debe dejar de recibir a su prometido. Esté o no presente, no es algo que incumba mis menesteres. – aseguró. La blonda sonrió de un modo sereno, procurando no demostrar la tristeza que en realidad sentía por su congénere. – No lo haga esperar- pronunció Anna imitando su gesto antes de marcharse.

Elsa aguardó a que la pelirroja hubiese cerrado la puerta para correr hacia su espejo y arreglarse rápidamente, levantando su melena de plata en un moño sencillo y retocando su labial diario. Percibió los murmullos de su padre al abrir la puerta y se apresuró a bajar. Una vez que pisó el vestíbulo de la mansión, Ejnar Westergard y su progenitor se inclinaron ante ella.

-Espléndida como de costumbre, querida- la alabó su futuro ascendiente político en tanto besaba su mano. – Mi hijo está en los jardines- reveló al notar su incertidumbre- Su padre y yo debemos hablar sobre algunas cuestiones del compromiso, así que por hoy disponen de bastante tiempo. – La joven realizó una reverencia y salió de la casa, notando que una de las criadas comenzaba a seguirla unos segundos más tarde, obviamente por órdenes de su padre. Fingió no atisbarla y buscó con su mirada cerúlea la alta figura del pelirrojo, ubicándola junto al estanque. Incrementó la velocidad de su cuerpo. Hans se sonrió al verla y se dispuso a saludarla pero se vio sorprendido cuando la muchacha tomó su mano con fuerza y lo arrastró sin más.

-Sígame- ordenó comenzando a trotar. Algo confundido, el pelirrojo la obedeció expectante, incluso cuando ambos entraron a la zona forestal de la mansión y fueron escabulléndose entre los árboles. En un instante, se atrevió a voltear y ubicó con sus ojos a la criada que los seguía, entendiendo el apuro de su prometida. A él también le molestaba que los vigilaran, sabía que no debía cometer nada inapropiado. De un fuerte jalón la blonda lo obligó a ocultarse tras un árbol de tronco amplio, quedando ella atrapada entre la corteza y el firme cuerpo de su futuro esposo. Guardaron silencio, en especial cuando la mucama apareció en su campo de visión.

-¡Oh no!- la oyeron exclamar- ¿Señorita Elsa?- llamó alejándose en dirección contraria a ellos- ¡Joven Hans!- gritó alarmada antes de echar a correr. La blonda liberó una carcajada maliciosa hasta que sintió la mirada insistente del cobrizo sobre ella. Estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Hans tenía sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apresándola involuntariamente, mientras que los suyos reposaban en el pecho agitado del hombre, cuyo movimiento ascendente y descendente era un evidente resultado de su improvisada huída. Su aroma a espuma marina y corales estaba resultando como un potente afrodisíaco para la dama, provocando que su pulso se acelerara con violencia. El pelirrojo se atrevió a llevar sus manos hasta la cintura diminuta de su compañera, logrando que se tensara de una forma deliciosa. Tanteando su reacción, bajó su mentón hasta la altura de su frente, en donde plató un extendido beso.

-He dicho que la extrañaría- habló- Y la extrañé más de lo que puede imaginarse- la doncella levantó su mirada para sostener la del cobrizo. Con timidez, deslizó una de sus palmas heladas por el pecho del mismo y llegó a su rostro para ofrecer una caricia apocada. El muchacho presionó la mano femenina, alargando el contacto.

-Sígame…- musitó ella, sin replicar a su confesión. Separándose, los dos avanzaron por el bosque en línea recta, hasta alcanzar una de las orillas del lago que poseía la mansión. Hans se permitió contemplar el paisaje, embelesado. Tomó asiento sobre un tronco viejo, junto a Elsa. Su prometida tenía las manos sobre el regazo y admiraba la naturaleza que los rodeaba a ambos.- Mi madre solía traernos a este sitio- susurró sin querer perturbar la paz.- A Anna y a mí- aclaró.

-Es muy hermoso- alegó el muchacho. El silencio se abrió paso entre ambos, pues no sabían que decirse realmente. Hablar del viaje era imposible por la tradición y demasiado trivial…

-También le he extrañado- manifestó abochornada, apartando los fanales cuando lo tomó desprevenido.

-No rehúya mi mirada- suplicó uniendo sus manos- no después de confesar algo como eso. –acatando su petición, la muchacha concedió el contacto visual, no sin ruborizarse por completo. Hans acarició su rostro con sutileza hasta que logró rosar la nuca femenina. Manteniendo su eterna suavidad, atrajo el rostro delicado de la blonda hasta el suyo atribuyéndose el permiso de ver a Elsa cerrando los ojos antes de imitarla. Contrario a lo que la blonda esperaba, el muchacho besó su mejilla. Involuntariamente frunció el ceño y abrió los fanales, solo para toparse con la sonrisa burlona de su prometido. – Se supone que no debemos tener acercamientos de _ese_ tipo hasta la boda- repuso el bermejo con la diversión marcándole las palabras.

-A usted no pareció importunarle ese hecho la ocasión anterior- rebatió la dama. La carcajada del cobrizo se expandió por el sitio de perpetuo silencio.

-¿Mi señora desea besarme?- inquirió con arrogancia, ganándose un vistazo hastiado por parte de la blonda.

-No le he dicho eso- masculló ruborizada- ¡Y no soy su señora!-el pelirrojo rió sugestivamente.

-Aún- contraatacó mofándose de su actitud.

-Será pertinente, si no debemos compartir tales muestras de afecto, que mantenga su distancia- expuso mientras lo apartaba con un gesto de sus delicadas manos.

-Yo sí deseo besarla- alegó, obligándola a suavizar su expresión.- A cada segundo- prosiguió, volviéndose a acercar- por todos los días que me resten de vida…

-Deténgase- pronunció la joven apenas audiblemente en tanto capturaba su labio inferior. Él había herido su orgullo al dejarla en evidencia, y no pensaba ceder... Bueno, no fácilmente.

-¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Con qué objeto? Probablemente no compartamos otro momento como este hasta después de nuestro matrimonio- se aproximó otro poco- debemos de aprovechar las ocasiones incipientes para decir lo que sentimos y guardamos. – volvió a arrimarse, llegando al punto en que las palabras fueron liberadas como susurros sobre los labios femeninos- Sus labios son el néctar que más deseo…- La muchacha liberó un suspiro al sentir el aliento de su prometido sobre sus belfos- No he dejado de pensar en cómo se siente tenerlos entre los míos en toda la semana que estuvimos distanciados…

-Se lo suplico- murmuró Elsa- no…- el cobrizo acalló su vocablo al rosar tentativamente su boca con la propia.- esto no…

-Béseme, Elsa…- pidió Hans, todo él un completo seductor innato. La rubia sintió como su voluntad la abandonaba. Tener a ese hombre a tan poca distancia, y siendo consciente de lo que su boca era capaz de hacer en contacto con la suya, era un pecado difícil de detener. Lentamente llevó sus manos hasta el perfecto rostro de su prometido y lo reunió con el suyo. El abrazo compartido por sus belfos provocó un audible eco de besos en la orilla desierta del lago. El calor que emanaba su corazón se extendía por cada una de sus extremidades, dejándola con una sensación que equivaldría a acariciar las alas de un ángel. Y ella deseaba (¡Oh, cómo deseaba!), acicalar todas y cada una de las plumas de su demonio personal con apariencia de querubín.

-¡No…!- se separó la joven abruptamente- esto no está bien- afirmó intentando aparentar una seriedad que fue derrumbada en cuanto el bermejo volvió a poseer su cavidad… Lo hizo de un modo más profundo, penetrándole la boca con su lengua intrusa que se enredó en una batalla con la de ella. Elsa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él la arrimó a su cuerpo de un modo casi indecente. Adaptándose al nuevo movimiento, la doncella siguió su ritmo inexpertamente, buscando aprender esa nueva forma húmeda de besar que estaba alterando peligrosamente sus hormonas. En cuanto el oxígeno fue necesario para ambos, cortaron el contacto y se admiraron extasiados.

-Mi señora sabe el modo de enloquecer a todos mis sentidos- pronunció pícaro, con el pecho visiblemente agitado.

-Aún no soy su señora…- volvió a replicar ella, el corazón latiéndole desbocado como caballo indomable. Hans la analizó un instante.

-Pero…- carraspeó- ¿Desea serlo?- La blonda admiró los orbes esmeraldas que la sometían a un escrutinio devoto y expectante.

-Sí- Respondió.

Hans volvió a besarla.

* * *

-¡Oh, querida!- exclamó Aese extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella. Se encontraban en la competencia de esgrima, la cual se llevaba a cabo cada cuatro años. Sin embargo, debido a que la fecha oficial coincidía con la boda más esperada del reino, el evento se adelantó unos cuantos meses.- ¡Luce usted regia!- la alagó al admirar el elaborado patrón del encaje de su vestido que acababa por conformar un león jade y granate. El sello Westergard. –A mi hijo le fascinará verla en este modo- aseguró- Venga, deseo presentarle a algunas colegas extranjeras - la arrastró hasta el palco central, en donde se distinguía perfectamente cada punto del espectáculo. Cuatro mujeres enfundadas en vestiduras enmascaradas, y de excesivas ornamentaciones, se voltearon con curiosidad al ver a la señora Westergard madre arribar junto a una exótica muchacha.

Elsa tragó saliva con dificultad y se detuvo junto a su futura madre política. Realizó una reverencia incómoda ante el modo extraño en que las damas la contemplaban, todas serias y con un deje de resentimiento que se destacaba aún más por los tonos oscuros de sus ropajes. La que aparentaba ser la más joven del cuarteto, se aproximó a ella y le tomó la barbilla con una de sus manos. El cabello negro y espeso se esparcía por sus hombros en bucles perfectamente elaborados y su escote pronunciado insinuaba el cuerpo majestuoso que debía haber poseído antaño.

-Esta muchacha es exquisita – pronunció obligándola a ladear el rostro- Debería de ser el premio en esta absurda competencia- La señora Westergard rió sonoramente.

-Mucho me temo, amiga mía, que esta niña ya tiene dueño- aseguró- Mi hijo menor la desposará en unos meses.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- inquirió sarcástica, enviándole una mirada despectiva, la cual fue ignorada por Aese.

-Elsa, le presento a Lady Gothel, una amiga de antaño- habló la dama enlazando su brazo con el de ella.

-¿Elsa?- indagaron las cuatro mujeres, todas de cabellos azabaches y miradas tenebrosas.

-¿Eres la hija de Idún Mortilvinter?- preguntó otra de las convidadas, comparando mentalmente los rostros de ella y su madre. Llevaba un escote exagerado en su vestido demasiado ceñido, resultaba escandaloso.

-En efecto, lo soy- respondió apacible la blonda.

-Vaya, vaya- se rió la más añeja del grupo- ¿Quién lo diría?- enterró sus ojos en los de su futura madre política y le habló con arrogancia- Ha usted pasado la mitad de su vida envidiando la belleza de Idún Mortilvinter – le espetó- Y ahora tiene la desfachatez de arrebatarle a su hija para su incongruente sucesión perfecta- Elsa frunció el ceño y buscó explicaciones con una significativa mirada de sus ojos cerúleos.

-Ella es Lady Grimhilde- la presentó escueta- Acontece en su persona un extraño sentido del humor, no haga caso alguno a sus palabras- le habló apegándola más a su cuerpo. La blonda sintió desconfianza. – Y ella- señaló con un ademán delicado a la mujer de vestido ceñido- Es Lady Narissa, mi allegada de la infancia junto a su madre- fijó sus orbes esmeraldas en la última dama, que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento. – Por último, ella es Lady Tremaine. Una de mis más fieles colegas- aseguró- No se deje engañar por la seriedad de mis adoradas señoras, todas son fantásticas. – prometió.

-Puedo verlo- devolvió la blonda con una fingida sonrisa.

-Ahora acompáñeme, necesito que vea algo- informó llevándola hasta la parte central del palco, en donde la obligó a levantar la cabeza. En la grada superior, se apreciaba un asiento de refinamiento imposible. El león Westergard se manifestaba orgulloso en todo el terciopelo que recubría el asiento esmeralda y rubí, con bordados de oro… pero lo que acabó por captar su atención fue la presencia de doce regias mujeres ubicadas en bancas igualmente preciosas detrás del trono. Sus futuras concuñadas. Todas mantenían un silencio escalofriante y miraban al frente de una forma autómata, totalmente rígidas como piedra. La señora Westergard madre le señaló un sitio vacio.- Ese es su lugar, Elsa- informó cohibiendo a la blonda- Una vez que se convierta en la señora Westergard podrá ocuparlo. Sin saber que reponer, la muchacha asintió delicadamente y buscó la forma de evadir la conversación.

-Le agradezco, mi señora- susurró- Si me lo permite, ansío encontrar a mi hermana ahora. – la pelirroja endureció su expresión.

-Como guste, querida, solo no se demore… yo deseo disfrutar de su compañía esta tarde.- le presionó la mano cariñosamente- Pronto seremos madre e hija- la blonda ahogó un jadeo y se escabulló pretendiendo sonreír. Bajó las escaleras con apuro, sin percatarse de que alguien ascendía por ellas. Chocó con fuerza contra el cuerpo femenino y curvilíneo de una de las colegas de Aese.

-Lady Tremaine, usted dispense. – se disculpó.

-¿Lleva prisa, encantadora dama?- indagó mirándola con astucia.

-Deseo encontrar a mi hermana antes de que inicie el espectáculo- informó.

-Oh, ya veo- repuso la cortesana de cabello negro y cano en tanto hacía girar el eje de su bastón. – El joven Hans es un candidato muy gallardo e interesante, ¿Verdad? – la blonda suspiró nerviosa.

-Me atrevo a decir que lo es, mi Lady- devolvió insegura. La señora Tremaine la analizó de pies a cabeza.

\- Su cadera es muy estrecha- soltó de repente- Con algo de suerte se ensanchará lo suficiente tras el primer embarazo.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó indignada.

-¿Cuántos niños piensa aportar a mi querida Aese? – inquirió, ignorándola.

-Dirá usted a mi futuro esposo- repuso la blonda solemnemente. Su acompañante rió con sonoridad.

-Ha de saber que los hijos de Aese no representan otra cosa para ella que una forma de inmortalizar la belleza Westergard. –alegó- Los nietos que obtenga de cada matrimonio, no son para sus padres. Son para su enfermizo legado. – sonrió ladinamente y le señaló el sitio en donde todas las esposas Westergard se hallaban sentadas- Felicidades, querida, es usted el próximo trofeo. – finalizó marchándose a paso elegante.

El corazón le dio un vuelco desagradable.

oo…

Aese Solvej Westergard contempló triunfante el modo en que su hijo menor derrotaba a otro de sus hermanos, demostrando su habilidad con la espada. A su lado, Elsa aplaudió con una sonrisa delicada en sus labios. El pelirrojo volteó en dirección al palco Westergard y elevó su espada, dedicándole su victoria. Como era la costumbre, la blonda extendió su abanico sobre el rostro de ángel y, poniéndose de pie, realizó una reverencia. Anunciaron el receso que se imponía antes de todas las finales y las personas aprovecharon para conversar acerca de los movimientos realizados u otras trivialidades. Anna llegó para tomarla de la mano, obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su futura madre política, como si de repente alguien estuviese manoseando algo de su propiedad. La blonda enlazó su brazo con el de su congénere, buscando importunar a la patriarca.

-Ya casi es la final- convidó la vivaracha pelirroja- Dicen que el oponente de su prometido será un extranjero- informó.

-Eso he oído- corroboró la dama encogiéndose de hombros- Da igual de todas formas, Hans le derrotará- Anna soltó una carcajada limpia y la rubia la miró interrogante.

-Ya habla como un Westergard- espetó. Elsa se llevó la mano libre a su boca, horrorizada.

-Si vuelvo a hacerlo, asegúrese de golpearme, hermana. – pidió con cierto tono cómico.

-No tiente a su suerte- replicó la colorada. Una serie de pasos gráciles captaron la atención de la blonda, había aprendido a reconocerlos a donde quiera que fuera. En cuestión de segundos, Hans estaba inclinándose ante ellas.

-Señorita Anna- saludó visiblemente incómodo, la pelirroja le ofreció un asentimiento escueto- ¿Sería un inconveniente reclamar a mi prometida unos instantes?- los ojos de aguamarina se cruzaron con los azulados de su hermana, la cual le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa acompañada de un apretón de manos.

-No, por supuesto que no existe inconveniente alguno- respondió la muchacha secamente, desenlazando la unión con su hermana y reverenciándolos a ambos antes de apartarse. Elsa la observó hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión. Sus párpados bajaron con decaimiento, sabiendo de antemano el dolor de la colorada. Apartó los pensamientos de su cabeza, no queriendo hacerse daño, y se enfocó en el bermejo.

-Mi prometido ha peleado bravamente- alabó la doncella, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa arrogante- Empero, salga bien librado en la próxima batalla.

-Así será, querida- prometió- Y una vez más mi favor le pertenecerá- una mueca satisfecha asomó a los labios de la joven pero pronto fue remplazada por otra de incertidumbre. El cobrizo notó su cambio de humor y posó deliberadamente una mano sobre su mejilla.- ¿Le ocurre algo?- La muchacha mordió su labio inferior y bajó sus parpados, brindándose confianza.

-Solo estaba pensando…- susurró debatiendo contra sí misma interiormente.

-Algo me dice que sus pensamientos la abruman, Elsa- la joven abrió los ojos, develando un cristal de preocupaciones. Hans la contempló aturdido y acunó su rostro con ambas extremidades- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- indagó extrañado- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Es por su hermana?

-No…- _Es porque no sé si usted me aprecia como a una mujer o como a un trofeo-_ no es nada…

-Elsa, está preocupándome- insistió- Puede confiar en mí, ¿lo sabe?- La blonda asintió en respuesta y se tragó las palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca.

-Sí me siento mal por Anna- mintió. Hans besó su frente y sus pómulos.

-Tiene que…

-Por favor, no diga nada- pidió interrumpiéndolo- son tonteras mías, ya me recompondré- recibió una mirada incrédula. – Lo prometo, estaré bien. – Liberó un suspiro- Debe de concentrarse…- fundamentó- deje lo mejor de sí mismo en esa competencia. – el joven sonrió de manera irresistible y, tras mirar a su alrededor, plantó un beso pasajero y fugaz en los labios de su futura esposa.

-Lo haré solo por usted- convino alejándose. Elsa le sonrió con tristeza y agitó su mano a modo de despedida, decidiendo que ya era tiempo de regresar junto a su hermana.

oo…

El rubio extranjero luchaba con ferocidad, pero sin la astucia necesaria en la esgrima. Hans podía predecir fácilmente que había llegado hasta las instancias finales gracias a su fuerza descomunal y su corpulencia, pues el arte de la espada no resultaba en absoluto elegante en su persona. Dio un giro veloz en cuanto su adversario le asestó una estocada lateral y, rotando una vez más, el pelirrojo adelantó su pierna derecha sin necesidad de mover la izquierda dando el golpe final que señaló su victoria.

-¡Tocado!- exclamó Elsa en las gradas, sin poder guardarse la emoción. Todo el público estalló en aplausos y vítores. La blonda se unió a ellos, poniéndose de pie junto a Aese, quien la observaba complacida. Hans saludó a su oponente y se quitó la careta que protegía su rostro de mármol seductor. Ambos hombres se inclinaron ante los presentes y recibieron de buena gana los trofeos correspondientes. El cobrizo levantó la copa de oro en dirección a su prometida y las damas liberaron un sonoro suspiro embobado. Amor joven…

Generalmente, todos los años la casa de combates entregaba una rosa roja a los concursantes para que los mismos le dieran su favor a la dama que deseasen, pero en esa ocasión Hans obtuvo una corona de rosas escarlatas que lo satisfizo ecuánimemente. Sin perder el tiempo, entregó el trofeo a su padre, que se hallaba sentado junto a Adgar Delle en las gradas inferiores de los caballeros renombrados. Avanzó hasta el palco de su familia y se detuvo frente al mismo, contemplando a Elsa con anhelo. La muchacha le sonrió tímidamente, se acercó al barandal y se inclinó para que su prometido pudiese colocarle la corona con orgullo. Extendió su mano para que él la besara y luego se apartó educadamente hasta volver a tomar asiento, ya coronada como la reina de la belleza.

Tras ese suceso, todos centraron su atención en el rubio extranjero, quien tomó su rosa roja y caminó hasta el palco de los Crown y los Delle, en donde Anna y Rapunzel se hallaban junto a los progenitores de la segunda. Con poca delicadeza, el muchacho se retiró la máscara para denotar un rostro masculino y atractivo. Tendió la rosa en dirección a la pelirroja y aquella se sonrojó profusamente mientras la tomaba.

-Le agradezco, mi señor…- alegó intentando no pensar en que todos los ojos se hallaban sobre ella. -¿Puede esta muchacha conocer al hombre que le otorga su favor?-inquirió con los modales a flor de piel.

-Kristoff Bjorgman-respondió el muchacho.- Un placer conocerla, señorita Delle. – Anna rió intrigada.

-¿Usted me conoce?-indagó.

-Su padre ha frecuentado al mío últimamente- informó- Supuse que sería usted. No hay demasiadas mujeres que se le parezcan en este recinto.

-¿Por qué se han frecuentado?- murmuró sorprendida, ignorando su explicación.

-Supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto- respondió el blondo enigmáticamente antes de servirla y marcharse. La pelirroja buscó con vehemencia los ojos de su hermana.

Elsa le sonreía radiante.

* * *

-El azafrán de la familia Delle debe de estar presente en la decoración- señaló Aese- No sé cómo no se les ha ocurrido semejante obviedad-masculló molesta a sus asesores de organización.

-Creímos que sería correcto el león Westergard…- intentó razonar uno.

-¡Mi hijo no va a casarse solo!- exclamó la pelirroja, exasperada hasta el límite- La familia Delle tiene parte en este evento. Por más mujer que sea, Elsa también acaece un peso importante en la ceremonia- gruñó- Esto es lo que ganamos las mujeres por vivir en una sociedad excluyente- resopló en tanto se dejaba caer en un sillón de lino, notablemente frustrada.

-Lo corregiremos de inmediato, señora- prometió uno de los hombres- Realizaremos estandartes dobles, uniremos el León con la flor de azafrán.

-Pues eso espero- enterró sus orbes esmeraldas de modo amenazante en los tres asesores- Lárguense- ordenó al final mientras se servía un poco de té, ignorando sus reverencias. Faltaban tan solo unas cuantas semanas para el esperado enlace y parecía que el mundo se había confabulado en su contra, haciendo que cada detalle resultara un estropicio si ella no intervenía. Añadió licor a su bebida y se paseó por la sala, deteniéndose ante un óleo de extremada belleza en donde se la veía joven y hermosa, en compañía de Idún Delle.

 _Smukke*_. Así habían bautizado los pueblerinos a su fiel colega, ya fallecida. Aún podía sentir dentro de su pecho la envidia que aquello le generaba. Siempre se supo guapa, pero Idún la había superado con creces, dejándola en el segundo puesto a pesar de ser unos cuantos años menor. Una vez que ella se hubo casado con Ejnar y concibió a sus primeros hijos, notando la particularidad que presentaban genéticamente, le sugirió la idea de unir sus casas, sabiendo de antemano que probablemente sus descendientes también serían dignos de admiración. Pero la ingrata se había negado al oír sus razones, tratándola de desquiciada, lo que terminó por resultar en la decisión de postergar el alumbramiento de cualquier niño con Adgar. Solo cuando cumplió los treinta y siete años, decidió que era momento de dar a luz a por lo menos un hijo. Así nació Elsa, tan bonita como ninguna y de edad cercana a Hans. Después llegó Anna, pero no era nada digno de mención. Tras el brote de epidemia, su amiga falleció y entonces Aese logró reacomodar sus planes, influenciando a Ejnar para que tratase el tema con Adgar y también a su hijo Hans, para que nunca mirase a otra que no fuese Elsa. La segunda cuestión no le fue demasiado difícil, se notaba a leguas el cariño especial que su último hijo profesaba a la platinada.

-Solo tres semanas- murmuró pletórica.

oo…

-Ya casi es el momento- musitó el pelirrojo, acariciando su mano con sofisticación, Elsa sonrió.

\- Tres semanas…- su voz fue casi un susurro. Hans admiró su perfil, notándola extraña y hasta algo ausente. Se volteó para mirar de mala gana al guardia que los vigilaba.

-¿Podría concedernos unos minutos, por favor?- casi masculló.

-Tengo órdenes explícitas de…

-Sé cuáles son sus ordenes- lo interrumpió- no le estoy pidiendo que se marche, solo que se aleje para que podamos hablar con libertad. Hay asuntos que prefiero tratar con mi futura esposa, no con la servidumbre- finalizó mordaz, manipulando la situación. El hombre asintió sin meditar demasiado ante el tono autoritario del joven Westergard. Una vez que el guardia se hubo alejado lo suficiente, el pelirrojo tomó la mano de Elsa y la presionó con fuerza, obligándola a mirarlo. - ¿Va a decirme que le ocurre, Elsa? – Indagó- Sé que no es por Anna, puedo verlo. – La blonda se vio reflejada en los orbes esmeraldas de su atractivo compañero y suspiró agotada.

-¿Usted desea tener hijos conmigo?- le devolvió ella, sin que él pudiese anticipar algo como eso. El cobrizo la miró sin comprender, pero optó por seguirle el juego.

-Bueno, no es algo en lo que piense a menudo-confesó- me es difícil verme como un padre de familia… pero para eso me han preparado y me fascina la idea de tener que ejercer la práctica a su lado.-admitió sonriendo brevemente.

-¿Cuántos desea concebir?- volvió a hablar.

-No lo sé, Elsa, es algo que no se puede determinar con facilidad…- respondió él cada vez más confundido.

-Todos sus hermanos han aportado al legado Westergard múltiples niños- apuntó, haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviese una idea sobre su preocupación.

-¿Le asusta pensar en si misma dando a luz a tantos infantes?- le preguntó en tanto acunaba su rostro con una de sus manos. – Querida, seré feliz así me dé un hijo único. – afirmó riendo con un poco de histeria.

-¿Y su madre?- devolvió ella sin mudar su semblante.

-¿Mi madre?- cuestionó sorprendido- No creo que ella tenga que…

-¡No diga que este tema no le incumbe, Hans!- exclamó deshaciéndose de su contacto- ¡Todo el mundo no para de recordarme sobre el legado de la belleza Westergard, sobre la cantidad de niños que tengo que aportar a un hipotético ejército solo por tomar los votos del matrimonio con usted! – La joven hipó histérica, alejándose en cuanto él intentó tocarla- ¡Soy un maldito trofeo para su familia!- gritó con todo el enfado acumulado que llevaba guardando dentro de sí- ¡Soy solo una cara bonita que extenderá su linaje! ¡Yo no le importo a su madre!- afirmó exaltada- ¡Lo único que ella desea de mi es la genética Delle- Mortilvinter! ¡Me quiere en su familia porque mis genes y los de usted harán que, de entre mis piernas, nazca todo lo que ella siempre ha deseado! – continuó elevando la voz, sin importarle el vocabulario inapropiado que estaba utilizando.- Si yo fuese estéril, ella habría buscado otra esposa trofeo y…

-¡Y yo me hubiese casado con usted de cualquier modo!- la interrumpió el cobrizo, adoptando la misma actitud enfadada. Elsa lo contempló suspicaz y decidió implementar un giro tramposo en las cartas.

-¿Lo haría?- preguntó suavizando su expresión. Hans tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta sus labios.

-Por supuesto que lo haría…- corroboró- Soy consciente de la obsesión de mi madre… - admitió avergonzado- Pero si tuviese que mentirle solo para desposarme con usted, no lo pensaría dos veces.

-Me alegra oír eso- reveló la dama neutralmente- Porque soy estéril- mintió- Nada saldrá de mi cuerpo jamás. –Hans volvió a tomar la delicada cabeza de la blonda entre sus dedos y realizó una caricia vehemente en sus pómulos, limpiando una lágrima traicionera. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y descendió para besar la punta de la pequeña nariz perfilada de su prometida.

-No me importa- declaró- Solo la necesito a usted para ser feliz por lo que me quede de vida.- confesó. Elsa contuvo su respiración, expectante-La quiero, Elsa-prosiguió con voz temblorosa, haciendo que el corazón de la doncella acelerase sus latidos. Un silencio interrumpido por sus respiraciones agitadas se presentó entre ambos- ¡No me importa!- expuso con más fuerza y estampó de lleno sus belfos contra la boca femenina, tomándola pasionalmente pese a los gritos del guardia que se aproximaba para separarlos.

Hans la quería y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para aceptar ser el decimotercer trofeo de Aese Solvej Westergard.

* * *

-Él es apuesto- comentó sonriente la blonda. Anna la observó sobre su hombro, sin querer hablar demasiado- Y también gentil, hasta donde se dejó ver.

\- Está usted en lo cierto- corroboró la pelirroja- aunque también es un poco tosco. – añadió.

-Se empeña en verla demasiado…- alegó cómplice- y nuestro padre ha dicho que su familia es excelente.- rió pícara- Creo que ha conocido a su futuro esposo, Hermana. – La colorada resopló frustrada, volteando con una sonrisa fingida.

-Probablemente – secundó escueta- aunque ya he aprendido a no sacar conclusiones apresuradas de las situaciones- el resentimiento en su voz fue un tanto evidente. - ¿Ya ha elegido la corona que usará en su boda?- indagó cambiando el tema de conversación. Elsa asintió incómoda.

-Padre ha insistido en que use la de nuestra querida madre- informó- La enviará al joyero en un instante.

-Ya veo… - se acicaló el vestido y tomó asiento junto a su congénere- ¿Cuándo le entregarán el traje nupcial?

-Ya no tardará en llegar, están ultimando detalles en los bordados… -agregó con una sonrisa- Pero no deseo hablar de mi matrimonio, quiero que me diga lo que opina del joven Kristoff. En verdad se nota que terminarán comprometidos…

-Nuestra opinión es algo que no cuenta para los hombres, ¿Verdad?- repitió el viejo mantra que ambas conocían de memoria- Al fin y al cabo, una mujer nació lista para obedecer…- _Idún Delle_ \- Si el deseo de nuestro padre es que despose al joven Bjorgman… cumpliré con ello- la blonda intentó replicar pero Anna continuó hablando- Al igual que usted, en su compromiso con el joven Westergard.

-Anna…

-Escuche, Elsa- ejerció presión en la mano de la blonda y la contempló directo a los ojos- Aprecio mucho que se interese en mi felicidad y mi vida, pero voy a pedirle encarecidamente que no intente ensalzar al joven Kristoff- su congénere la observó estupefacta- Bien sabe usted que mi amor por Hans nació hace años…- le recordó- y aún no ha muerto- admitió con una mirada ensombrecida, Elsa retiró su mano- Si he de casarme con el extranjero tendré que aprender a quererlo porque, actualmente, no siento nada por él ni por nadie que no sea el prometido de mi hermana. – Bajó los parpados sobre sus ojos de aguamarina y prosiguió- Siempre le he sido honesta, me pareció correcto que lo supiera…

La futura señora Westergard intentó sentir la habitual tristeza por su congénere, pero en su lugar solo halló pena y lástima… y un sabor amargo que solo se había hecho presente en algunas ocasiones de su infancia temprana, cuando debía compartir la atención de sus padres. Pero esa vez el malestar era más potente… Enfadada, reconoció que se encontraba celosa.

-Le quiere- espetó sombría.

-Le quiero- afirmó la colorada. Elsa frunció el ceño y, sin poder creérselo, fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, asustándola.

-No se atreva a acercársele- dictaminó mordaz.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Anna incrédula, sin poder procesar la actitud de la blonda.

-¡Que se mantenga alejada de él!- gritó evidentemente furiosa. Hans la creía estéril… si Aese se enterase de su mentira de alguna forma, probablemente buscaría su ayuda auxiliadora en la menor de los Delle.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¡Jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo como eso!

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- exclamó la mayor, sarcástica- ¡La dulce y tierna Anna, la que jamás le haría daño a nadie! ¡La pobre infortunada! – Continuó sonriendo con malicia- ¡La niña enamorada a la cual la ramera de su hermana le arrebató el prometido!

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de ese modo?- departió la muchacha con las lágrimas desbordándole los ojos.

-Esa es la imagen que su cara de perra sufriente dejó sobre mí en el pueblo, hermana…- devolvió liberando toda la tensión que había acumulado en los primeros días de su compromiso- ¡Las mismas personas que siempre me felicitan por mi futuro matrimonio antes me habían juzgado!- gruñó- ¿Y por qué? Solo porque la pequeña Delle se escabullía de las fiestas y las reuniones, alegando que no deseaba ver el modo en el que su hermana le arrebataba la felicidad…- soltó una risa burlona- Pero no crea que no me doy cuenta de lo que intenta hacer, querida…- se acarició la trenza platinada que reposaba en su hombro- ¡Le encanta dar lástima!- Anna liberó un audible sollozo- ¡Le encanta ser el centro de atención! ¿Acaso está esperando a que Padre revierta su decisión, o a que yo le pida de rodillas que lo haga? ¿Acaso espera que Hans cambie de parecer y la escoja a usted?

-¡Jamás he pretendido algo como eso!

-Mejor si es así- la blonda abrió la puerta de la sala y se dispuso a salir- Porque él siempre me ha querido a mí, jamás la ha visto como a otra cosa que una hermana y jamás lo hará.- La pelirroja se dejó caer en los sillones, perturbada. Se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-Sé que usted está molesta y no piensa en realidad todo lo que está diciendo- razonó con paciencia, intentando comprender a la futura señora de la casa del león.

-Deje de fingir, Anna- masculló la mayor por respuesta. Anna frunció el ceño, imitándola.

-¡Usted actúa igual que Aese Westergard!- le reprochó, incrementando la ira de su congénere. La blonda se abstuvo de propinarle una bofetada y decidió no contradecir las palabras de su hermana. En su lugar, optó por abandonar la discusión con una frase cargada de pesares.

\- ¡Hans Westergard es mío!- Finalizó la doncella antes de abandonar la habitación, azotando la puerta e ignorando la comparación realizada por la pelirroja.

Todo el mundo estaba presionándola en demasía…

Necesitaba paz.

* * *

Anna acomodó la falda del vestido de su hermana, suspirando soñadora. La blonda le sonrió cálida, agradeciéndole al cielo que la colorada se mantuviese a su lado. La última discusión que mantuvieron fue probablemente la más espantosa de sus vidas, pero ni siquiera eso podía quebrantar su lazo.

Cuando Elsa había abandonado la habitación, la colorada fue tras ella solo para abrazarla con fuerza. Entendía todo por lo que estaba atravesando su vida, puesto que la blonda le había comentado previamente sus dudas con respecto a su matrimonio a causa de los deseos de Aese Solvej Westergard. La rubia había llorado amargamente en el hombro de su congénere, murmurando que no deseaba convertirse en un trofeo o en alguien como la patriarca Westergard, pero que a su vez anhelaba contraer matrimonio con Hans. Su hermana la consoló hasta que el abatimiento la adormeció pausadamente.

-Te sienta espléndido- le alagó llevándola delante del espejo, donde la rubia se apreció al completo. En efecto, el vestido era perfecto, único para ella. El velo simple que le cubría el rostro se adhería de manera primorosa a la tiara de su madre, de diamantes puros. Era probablemente una de las piezas de indumentaria más excepcionales que hubiese existido. El corsé blanco de encaje de Bruselas e hilados de oro, poseía un encuadre en el escote decorado con perlas del océano, idénticas a las que conformaban su collar y su cinturón de cadena de plata con flores de oro (las perlas funcionaban a modo de centro de la corola). El corte princesa de su cintura llevaba por ornamentación un rodeo de cuadrados de marfil bordeados por los principales metales preciosos de la época y la falda se ensanchaba en la cintura gracias a la enagua abombada. Por sobre la enagua, el vestido consistía en cuatro capas desiguales, todas con los mismos patrones abstractos de hilado de oro, que se extendían magnánimamente.

Definitivamente era una prenda de ensueño, lleno de detalles neoclásicos, apliques de pedrería y vertebrado alrededor de un ingente miriñaque.

No se asemejaba a una novia. Elsa era una reina.

-Por Dios…- murmuró impactada al admirarse de esa manera, como una completa deidad de mitología. Anna lanzó un chillido audible e indecoroso y brincó repetidas veces en su lugar. Nadie entendería nunca su actitud porque, después de todo, estaba feliz por la mujer que se casaría con el hombre que amaba. El carácter de la pelirroja podía ser demasiado extraño.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Se ve usted preciosa!- estalló la colorada sin poder contenerse, haciéndola sentir peor persona por cómo la había tratado hace unos cuantos días. -¡Imagine en cuanto le apliquen el maquillaje y armen su tocado! - la blonda le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Anna… de verdad- la aludida cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

-Deseo que mi querida hermana deje de disculparse- alegó con madurez- Tampoco yo la he tratado con respeto tras enterarme de la decisión de nuestro padre- le recordó- Sé que usted tiene muchos motivos para huir de este matrimonio… - suspiró apartando su extremidad de la boca de la blonda- Pero creo que la única que vale es por la que debe afrontarlo- finalizó con seriedad.

-Yo no…

-Hans se ha ganado su corazón, hermana, puedo verlo. Olvídese de todo lo que este enlace conlleva y solo limítese a pensar en que compartirá la vida junto a él. No necesita nada más. – Elsa se abrazó a su hermana, agradeciéndole al cielo por su lealtad a pesar del dolor que de seguro estaba causándole ese compromiso. La pelirroja le limpió las lágrimas y le acomodó el collar de perlas sobre su cuello. – Sigamos…- expuso, su congénere asintió.- Debe revisar las tradiciones.

-Creo que no me falta nada- murmuró, algo insegura, por respuesta.

-Revisémoslo.- propuso- Algo viejo que simbolice su unión con el pasado que la ha formado y la continuidad de su amaneciente matrimonio- habló con exageración y de modo poético- De preferencia, una joya de familia- puntualizó.

-La corona de nuestra madre- informó la rubia en tanto se llevaba la mano derecha a su cabello.

-Excelente- convino la pelirroja- Algo nuevo para la esperanza del buen porvenir.

-Creo que el vestido y las joyas nupciales ya bastan-comentó, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su congénere.

-Algo azul que represente la fidelidad de los conyugues- Elsa se ruborizó con violencia y mordió su labio inferior.

-La liga de blonda- repuso con un hilo de voz, haciendo que su hermana liberase una risilla coqueta. La casamentera levantó las faldas de su vestido para enseñar un tejido de encaje de bolillos, realizado en hilo de seda, que le rodeaba el muslo pálido sensualmente.

-¡Santo cielo!- exclamó Anna, observando atónita la prenda- ¿Cree que se la quite con los dientes?

-¡ANNA!- gritó escandalizada la rubia. Su sonrojo se perpetuó. -¡Guarde silencio! – la colorada volvió a reír y tomó una caja de raso que se hallaba sobre la gaveta del espejo. Sus mortales y peligrosos zapatos de tacón fueron expuestos. – Son más altos de lo que recordaba- musitó con miedo.

-¡Venga!- repuso la menor- Usted es la que mejor camina con ellos desde que tengo memoria, no serán un problema- Se los tendió y ella los colocó en sus pies, aumentando diez centímetros abruptamente.

-Me hacen muy alta- se quejó.

-Es que usted ya es muy alta de por sí…- coincidió la bermeja- Lo bueno es que su prometido le saca bastante ventaja, no creo que quede por sobre él.

-Pues eso espero- ciertamente, el joven Westergard poseía una altura extraordinaria, esperaba que la misma no fuese opacada por sus tacones plateados. –Pero por si acaso, que las criadas los envíen al zapatero, haré que reduzcan el tacón.

-Es una buena idea pero…- una serie de golpes en la puerta del cuarto interrumpió las palabras de la pelirroja. -Adelante- pronunció Anna e inmediatamente una de las sirvientas entró acompañada por Aese.

-¡Querida, he venido en cuanto supe que el vestido estaba en sus manos!- exclamó abriendo los brazos para estrecharla en un abrazo que la blonda no correspondió. La señora Westergard la tomó por los hombros y se separó de su cuerpo- No puedo creer que me encuentro ante una simple humana- alagó con poesía- He de admitir que el traje es perfecto, querida, pero usted es quien lo embellece de manera ecuánime- concluyó- ¡Que rostro, que cuerpo tan magnífico, hija mía!- continuó alabando, haciendo que Anna frunciese el ceño molesta por el modo en que admiraba y tocaba a su hermana, como si fuese de su propiedad. Aese enterró los orbes en la menor, con la indiferencia marcándole los rasgos hermosos y avejentados- Lo siento, mi señorita ¿Podría dispensarnos unos minutos?- Pese a no quererlo, Anna se reverenció ante ambas y caminó con la espalda recta en dirección a la puerta. Una mano en su muñeca la retuvo.

-Deseo que mi hermana permanezca conmigo, madre- acentuó la blonda, seria y escéptica, enarcando la última palabra adrede. La mujer percibió el desafío de sus orbes cerúleos e hizo un mohín imperceptible con la boca.

-Por supuesto, imagino que ella no desea perderse de los detalles de la boda de su hermana con mi hijo. Sé que siempre lo ha apreciado en demasía- aceptó la patriarca con toda la intención y la malicia en su vocablo. Anna la observó aburrida, entendiendo su juego. La muchacha se acicaló el cabello anaranjado y rebuscó en su mente algo con qué defenderse, recordando unas palabras que había atisbado en la competencia de esgrima y también las cosas que su padre les contaba, a ambas hermanas, sobre Idún.

-¿Verdad que mi hermana se ve preciosa?- inquirió con la misma astucia en su voz chillona. Aese asintió extrañada, esperaba que la chiquilla ya estuviese derrumbada- Pero no es de sorprenderse, claro, después de todo mi madre fue en su juventud, y la de usted, el rostro de la belleza en el pueblo. – La señora Westergard tragó saliva, guardándose los improperios que deseaba soltarle a esa malcriada- ¿Usted recuerda, de casualidad, cómo es que la llamaban?- Elsa, quien había entendido a la perfección lo que su hermana pretendía, contestó en lugar de la silenciada y añeja dama.

- _Smukke-_ pronunció certera, logrando que el color se marchase del rostro de la madre de la belleza.

- _Smukke_ -repitió Anna, enlazando su brazo con el de su hermana- Así han de llamarla todos, a usted, una vez que deje de usar mantilla en las calles. – Miró a la patriarca Westergard- ¿No le parece magnífico? Usted y mi madre eran muy cercanas, apuesto a que le fascinaba que le considerasen de esa forma…

-Elsa, querida- interrumpió con aspereza- Me temo que carezco de tiempo suficiente para discutir trivialidades como las que se han puesto en cuestión- convino- El vestido es maravilloso, trate de comer bien antes de la boda- La blonda la contempló con una ceja enarcada, sin soltar a su congénere.

-Lo haré, madre- consintió. Las tres damas se inclinaron tensamente y la señora Westergard se marchó.

Dos risas traviesas y cómplices se dejaron oír.

-Algo prestado- alegó Anna, continuando con la revisión tradicional entre risas mientras se quitaba su broche favorito y lo prendía en el vestido de la blonda.

Elsa realizó una mueca conmovida.

* * *

Y entonces se encontró avanzando del brazo de su padre, sobre una alfombra roja, con ocho mujeres secundándola, sus damas de honor. Hubiese querido que Rapunzel fuese una de ellas, pero para su infortunio la joven había contraído un raro virus extranjero en su viaje con su prometido y sus padres. Sin embargo estaba Anna y eso era más que suficiente.

Podía escuchar los acordes de la marcha nupcial en los violines y los cellos, y también los bisbiseos discretos de los congregados, todos ellos enarcando lo angelical de su aspecto. El ramo de rosas rojas empuñado en su mano, se le antojaba como un buen neutralizador de nervios. Sus tacones habían sido rebajados, si, pero las piernas le temblaban tanto que se creía a punto de caer. Adgar Delle pareció notar todo aquello, por lo que le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo. Bajo su velo, Elsa miraba a diestra y siniestra de la iglesia, maravillándose con las decoraciones florales en los banquillos y el altar, y también con los moños elegantes que se destacaban en las paredes. Tanto damas como caballeros portaban sus mejores atavíos. En los bancos delanteros, los doce hermanos de Hans se encontraban junto a Ejnar y Aese Westergard, siete de ellos sin sus esposas, las cuales oficiaban de dama de honor junto a Anna. Y entonces llevó sus orbes cerúleos al frente, donde vislumbró al sacerdote que había sido testigo de su bautismo, su comunión y su confirmación… y también a él.

Hans Westergard simplemente no podía ser más hermoso por falta de tiempo. El traje marfil, con los honores de su familia y la insignia del león bordada en oro tintado sobre su corazón, le sentaba esplendorosamente, haciéndolo más elegante (sí, incluso más que de costumbre), y más apuesto gracias al contraste con su piel rosácea. Sus botas negras de cuero ostentoso, dejaban en evidencia su antiguo sueño de dedicarse a la marina, hecho que Aese impidió por las ausencias prolongadas de los enlistados y los golpes que probablemente podría recibir (nadie iba a estropear su obra de arte). Los pantalones a juego denotaban dos fuertes piernas torneadas, al igual que la chaquetilla, que probaba las maravillas del esgrima sobre su torso y sus brazos fornidos. La joven suspiró con fuerza, liberando el aire acumulado en tanto llegaba a su lado y contemplaba los orbes esmeraldas que bien la habían cautivado desde siempre, pero que había negado a su corazón a causa del amor de su hermana. El cobrizo le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, suave y arrogante. Adgar le cedió su mano y se apartó del altar, siendo seguido por las damas.

-No ha existido mujer más hermosa que usted, Elsa- pronunció por lo bajo mientras levantaba el velo que cubría su rostro, develando un maquillaje de tonos perlados en conjunto a los acostumbrados labios de cereza. El tocado que dejaba libre dos mechones de su cabello a ambos lados del rostro, acababa en una complicada trenza enredada sobre su eje que formaba una especie de flor entrelazada con cintas blancas, representando su pureza franca. Sobre la misma, reposaba la tiara de su madre.

La blonda le sostuvo una mirada, con su acostumbrada sonrisa de cortesía. El párroco carraspeó y ambos le dieron la espalda al público, tomados de la mano.

-¿Quién ha de venir, en este día de gracia, a pedir la bendición del señor para desposarse?- enterró los orbes castaños, afianzados por dos cejas blanquecinas, en el semblante del pelirrojo.

-Hans Westergard, de la casa del León- respondió sin titubear el joven.

-Elsa Delle, de la cuna del Azafrán- habló ella a su vez, sin levantar demasiado su voz. El sacerdote asintió inexpresivo e indicó a sus monaguillos el inicio de las lecturas Bíblicas. _Lectura del libro del Génesis2, 18:24, Lectura del libro de Tobías 8, 5- 10_ y _Lectura del libro del Cantar de los cantares: 2, 8-10.14.16; 8, 6-7, del Antiguo Testamento._ Una vez que estas fueron pronunciadas, el párroco avocó su primer sermón sobre las frases claves de cada una: " _Serán los dos una sola carne",_ " _Que los dos juntos vivamos felices hasta la vejez", "El amor es más fuerte que la muerte"._ Después continuó la segunda parte de la misa, precedida por las lecturas del Nuevo Testamento (cinco en total) y las del Evangélio (Que tradicionalmente llegaban a ser seis).

Al finalizar el segundo sermón, el párroco los invitó a arrodillarse en los banquillos de oración, había llegado la hora.

-¿Vienen el día de hoy a casarse libremente, con el objetivo de alcanzar la felicidad conyugal y seguir la fe de Dios?- indagó desde su altura. Elsa no pudo evitar recordar el inicio de su compromiso… su padre la había obligado a aceptar pasando por sobre los sentimientos de su hermana. Dudó. -¿Vienen, ante los ojos de los aquí presentes, a consolidar una unión que solo ha de quebrantar la muerte? – Hans buscó su mirada y la garganta de la blonda se le hizo un nudo. Solo era capaz de pensar en el dolor de su congénere.

 _\- Es que en verdad nada me haría más feliz que casarme con él, cada semana espero a que llegue el domingo para rezarle a Dios que me deje compartir mi vida a su lado._

 _-Una mujer ha nacido lista para obedecer._

 _\- Cada semana deseo que las campanas anuncien el final del sermón dominical para que ambos hablemos con complicidad…_

 _-Yo ya no estoy aquí solo por órdenes de mi padre._

 _-Sabe usted que le amo…_

 _-Anna, yo también le amo._

-Sí- pronunció junto al bermejo, dando paso a la ceremonia de los votos. Por el reflejo de las ventanas del altar, alcanzó a ver a la figura de su hermana y a algunas miradas maliciosas enterradas en ella.

El sacerdote les bendijo con agua sagrada y ambos se levantaron para pronunciar las consabidas palabras. El pelirrojo le tomó las manos y volvió a contemplarla a los orbes cerúleos.

\- Yo, Hans Westergard, la deseo a usted, Elsa Delle, como esposa… Me entrego a usted, y prometo serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida.- La joven apreció como uno de los tantos sobrinos de su prometido se acercaba con una almohadilla que contenía ambos anillos nupciales. El colorado tomó el que le pertenecía a ella y volvió a sostener sus manos entre las suyas, con la argolla oculta entre sus palmas.

-Yo, Elsa Delle, lo deseo a usted, Hans Westergard, como esposo… Me entrego a usted, y prometo serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.- La joven imitó la acción de su casi esposo, tomando la alhaja de mayor tamaño para esconderla entre sus extremidades junto a él.

-El Señor bendiga estos anillos qué van a entregarse uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad y que la Virgen María, que hizo nacer entre ambos el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado ante la iglesia. – Volvió a hablar el sacerdote- Pueden colocarse las sortijas-concedió moderador. La pareja separó sus manos y Elsa le tendió al pelirrojo su anular izquierdo.

\- Elsa, yo la recibo como esposa y prometo amarle fielmente durante toda mi vida…- pronunció en tanto deslizaba el anillo por el pálido dedo de la muchacha, cuyos labios mostraban una ligera curva a causa de las palabras del joven. Sin dudar una sola vez más, la dama imitó el gesto del bermejo.

-Hans, yo lo recibo como esposo y prometo amarle fielmente durante toda mi vida…- concordó con elegancia. – Apartaron sus fanales de los del otro en cuanto el párroco volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre-Dictaminó- Si alguien, aquí presente, sabe alguna razón por la cual estos dos hijos de Dios no puedan unirse, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- La pareja miró a la congregación, que se abstuvo de pronunciar una palabra. Elsa cruzó los ojos con su hermana, encontrándolos cristalizados. Sintió una mano opresora en torno a su pecho, una que le estrujaba el corazón. La pelirroja se mantuvo callada. – Por el poder que se me confiere, yo los declaro marido y mujer- afirmó sonriente y extendió sus manos permisivo- Puede usted besar a la novia.- La joven respiró hondamente cuando el pelirrojo le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para unir sus labios con los suyos. Correspondiéndole, devolvió la caricia sobre el semblante masculino y prolongó el abrazo de sus belfos entre los vítores de la gente.

 _Señora Elsa Westergard._

 _oo…_

Los jardines privados del pueblo se encontraban más maravillosos que de costumbre gracias a la increíble luminaria que los organizadores de Aese habían predispuesto para la ambientación. Los candelabros de oro, con trece velas cada uno, destacaban las decoraciones en hueso y las flores rojas. El verde era aportado por el paisaje natural de los arboles, mientras que el magenta del azafrán se había incluido en las mesas como mantilla de recubierta. En los estandartes, la clásica melena del León Westergard había sido combinada con los pétalos de la flor de la casa Delle. Los mozos iban de un lado a otro, recibiendo y atendiendo a los invitados que llegaban de la iglesia, aún con un poco de arroz y pétalos para arrojarles a los novios en cuantos estos arribasen, simbolizando la semilla futura, la descendencia.

Las damas de honor traspasaron las rejas de hierro que rodeaban los jardines, todas ataviadas en sus elegantes e idénticos vestidos, los cuales eran de un color entre el magenta y el rojo y estaban recubiertos por patrones circulares. Poseían un escote corazón, un cuello a medio cerrar de transparencia (que parecía variar de tono según el color de piel de cada mujer) un cinturón de seda con cortes de oro, hombreras delicadas y mangas largas empuñadas en el sitio cercano a sus manos. Cada muchacha iba peinada a gusto, pero todas resultaban excepcionalmente preciosas a su manera. Aese Solvej Westergard hubiese deseado que las damas fuesen, en su totalidad, concuñadas de Elsa. Sin embargo debió acceder, de mala gana, a que la hermana de la blonda y su prima ocupasen dos sitios. Fue una suerte que Rapunzel enfermase, al menos.

Anna caminó hasta su padre, para enlazar su brazo con él, en cuanto vio que sus compañeras hacían lo propio con sus esposos. Adgar la apartó con una sonrisa y le presionó la mano cariñosamente.

-Anna, querida- le habló con voz trémula- me temo que alguien ha solicitado de su compañía esta noche. No he podido negarme.- La pelirroja lo observó estupefacta y, acto seguido, percibió una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Señor Delle- Saludó Kristoff Bjorgman, inclinándose. – Señorita Delle- tomó la mano de Anna y la llevó a sus labios de igual forma en la que Hans lo hacía con Elsa. La colorada realizó una mueca dulce al notar aquello.

-Que inesperado placer, mi señor- comentó la muchacha con un sonrojo profuso en sus pecosas mejillas.

-El joven Hans insistió en que asistiera a la boda, como gratificación por haberle dado una buena pelea de esgrima- se excusó el muchacho igualmente ruborizado. – Acepté en cuando me aseguró que usted vendría. – Anna liberó una risilla coqueta.

-Con cuidado, joven- advirtió Adgar, haciendo que el aludido se tensara- Se la concederé esta noche, pero no deseo perderlos de vista… ni que actúen indebidamente. Guarden los modales- señaló a su hija- Eso va por usted, muchacha.

-Como ordene, padre- aceptó la pelirroja, enlazando su brazo con el rubio.

-¡EL CARRUAJE! ¡YA HAN LLEGADO!- exclamó una criada, interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones de los presentes. Los convidados se aproximaron a la enorme reja negra de la entrada, en donde el carruaje sofisticado se detuvo. El cochero abrió la puerta y Hans descendió entre aplausos para después tenderle su mano a la blonda, que la aceptó con una sonrisa tímida. Anna admiró la escena, impactándole el hecho de que ambos se moviesen en sincronía, a tal punto de que las faldas de la prenda de Elsa no estorbaban el paso fino de Hans. El pelirrojo atrajo intempestivamente a su esposa y plantó un beso lleno de pasión en sus labios, dedicándoselo con un gesto de burla a los guardias que los vigilaban antaño en sus citas de cortejo. Los congregados rieron sonoramente, incluso Kristoff, pero para Anna no había un motivo de felicidad.

Su hermana alcanzó a cruzarse con las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar sus orbes de aguamarina y Aese Westergard admiró el silencioso encuentro, satisfecha.

Ya lo tenía todo.

oo…

-Ellos se ven muy felices – comentó casualmente el blondo mientras guiaba a la pelirroja en un baile escurridizo. La tonada era alegre y bastante rápida, pero ambos la sobrellevaban a la perfección. Anna realizó un mohín disgustado y se limitó a asentir escuetamente.

La señora Westergard madre, tomó su copa y la hizo repicar con un tenedor limpio de plata fina. Los invitados cesaron el baile y las pláticas, solo para centrar su atención en la añeja mujer.

-Gracias por su atención, estimados míos- habló con elegancia- Quisiera que la orquesta se prepare para la siguiente fase de la celebración. – Miró a los novios, que se encontraban sentados en la mesa principal y no habían dejado de hablarse en todo el evento- Mi querida Elsa- alegó soñadora- Dios sabe cuán feliz se halla esta humilde servidora porque, en el día de hoy, pueda usted proclamarse a sí misma como la señora Westergard-los invitados aplaudieron hasta que la mujer les indicó que cesaran- Es todo cuanto he soñado para mi hijo, sé de sobra que ambos me llenarán de dicha y felicidad. – Fingió limpiarse unas inexistentes lágrimas, la blonda se mantuvo impasible. Retardaría el momento de tener hijos con Hans hasta que esa mujer enloqueciera de rabia a causa de ello- Cómo le he dicho, en el día de la boda de Halfdan y Vibeka, acogerla en nuestra familia es un placer que pernoctará en mi corazón hasta que acabe mi existencia. – una nueva ronda de aplausos se abrió paso entre las palabras de la dama- Ahora, ha llegado el momento de que ambos compartan su primer vals nupcial- informó e inmediatamente los músicos se prepararon para volver a la tarea asignada.

El pelirrojo envolvió los pálidos dedos entre su amplia mano rosácea y ayudó a la joven incorporarse, mientras las primeras notas del _Danubio Azul_ se abrían paso en la congregación. Al llegar al centro del jardín, el señor Westergard, hijo, ubicó una de sus manos en la zona baja de la espalda de su esposa.

 _Su esposa_ … Elsa era suya.

Dudosa, la doncella trasladó una de sus extremidades hasta el hombro masculino, dejando que él enlazase las que ambos poseían libres. Con la espalda siempre recta, la pareja inició el reconocido paso del vals de _Johann Strauss_. Hans era un experto bailarín, indiscutiblemente. La serenidad con la que guiaba sus movimientos la reconfortaban, incitándola a imitarlo sin pudor. La hizo girar hacia la izquierda, para que ella bailase contra su pecho, y luego hacia la derecha, repitiendo la acción. El cobrizo la paseó por el circulo que, involuntariamente, los convidados habían formado a su alrededor. Con una sonrisa calma, la blonda se adaptó al patrón en espiral que el bermejo le marcaba hábilmente, coordinando sus pies.

La nariz puntiaguda y estilizada del joven la apuntaba en todo momento, sin provocar ni por un instante que sus ojos perdiesen contacto, aún si se hallaban de espaldas. Y entonces llegó el tiempo en el que lo sintió coronarla una vez más con su mano, volteándola en un giro grácil para luego descansar ambas extremidades en su estrecha cintura. La blonda se sintió en un viaje celestial, sin proponérselo, en el instante en que el pelirrojo la elevó por los aires. Al depositarla en el suelo, y con las últimas notas haciendo eco en el jardín, se avocó a la tarea de inclinarla, sosteniéndola con facilidad para evitar su caída.

Elsa contempló sus ojos, hallándolos completamente brillantes, aumentando las gamas del verde que normalmente descubría en ellos. Su colonia la perturbaba peligrosamente, así como su cercanía prolongada. Sin siquiera formulárselo, se encontró impulsándose a sí misma hacia el rostro del cobrizo para reclamar un beso conyugal.

Él no demoró en corresponderle.

oo…

Sin poder controlarse un solo instante más, la pelirroja huyó de los jardines para ocultarse entre el bosquecillo espeso que los conformaba.

Estaba feliz por Elsa… pero no podía engañarse a sí misma.

Daría todo por ocupar su lugar.

Buscó asiento sobre un terreno despejado y flexionó sus piernas con premura antes de hundir el rostro entre ellas para comenzar a llorar… No podía demorarse demasiado, la fiesta estaba a punto de acabar y ya pronto la buscarían sin duda. Pero no deseaba estar presente en el momento en que Hans cargase a su congénere en brazos y la llevase a la casa menor Westergard, reservada para las noches previas al viaje de luna de miel de las parejas de la familia.

Esa misma noche su hermana se desvirgaría con el joven que amaba fervientemente, sería suya y él sería de ella. ¿Cuántas veces soñó con ello? ¿ En cuantas fantasías el pelirrojo arrancaba su vestido de novia y la convertía en su mujer? No podía saberlo con exactitud.

Dejó fluir los sollozos de un modo audible, sin percatarse de que alguien más era testigo de ellos.

Desde atrás de un árbol, Elsa liberó un suspiro abatido antes de regresar junto a su esposo, pues a pesar de la incómoda situación que compartía con Anna, esa noche solo deseaba entregarse a Hans.

Nada ni nadie impediría que fuese suya.

* * *

Mortilvinter= Mor til vinter: Madre del invierno (está clara la alusión jaja)

 _Mor af skønhe: Madre de la belleza_

Smukke: La más bella.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola, mis pequeños Helsa.

Sé que he desaparecido como muchas otras veces, pero siempre vuelvo jaja

Solo quiero decirles que no tengo ni idea de por qué he escrito este drama de época con romance y otras cuestiones difícil de detallar, mi cerebro solo me pidió que lo hiciera XD

Hice una buen mezcla de tradiciones matrimoniales (incluyéndo Game of Thrones :D) para la escena de la boda y por lo demás solo fueron horas de leer dramas históricos. Personalmente, disfruté crear a Aese, sería una mujer muy temeraria en su época D:

No estoy muy contenta, he pasado por tantas cosas este año que la verdad ya no sé si reírme de mi misma. De hecho, fue difícil para mí escribir algo sobre el Helsa porque Hans últimamente me recuerda mucho a alguien a quien solo quiero olvidar. Es por eso que no sé si puedo seguir con esto.

¡Pero no me iré así como así! Todavía tengo que publicar una historia que estoy armando con A Frozen Fan, la cual está algo estancada pero supongo que pronto saldrá adelante.

Después de eso veré que hacer.

Los quiero muchísimo, gracias por todo el soporte y cariño que me han brindado siempre.

Aliniss.


	10. De Errores y Pecados

De Errores y Pecados

* * *

 _"Que por decir la verdad ni en la confesión ni en otro caso nunca se ha pecado"_

 _-Giovanni Boccaccio_

* * *

Los primeros trinares de las aves, en conjunto a los rayos del sol que se esparcían sobre sus ojos, hicieron que la reina se despertara con pereza. El contacto de las sábanas pulcras rozando su piel nívea causó que sus músculos se relajaran mientras procedía a estirarse. Estaba totalmente desnuda y un fuerte aroma a alerces la impregnaba…

Lo había hecho.

Sucumbió ante el traidor.

-¿Te he despertado?- La voz serena del hombre, que antaño intentó asesinarla, llegó desde el ventanal con cortinas traslúcidas que daban una vista hermosa a las costas de Zelandia.

 _-Pero no más hermosas que él-_ Pensó.

Sus pasos de pies descalzos se ahogaron en la alfombra de piel de león que decoraba gran parte del suelo marmóreo. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que los ojos cerúleos de la reina se acostumbraran a la claridad, permitiéndole apreciar el rostro masculino y etéreo. Con los cabellos pelirrojos despeinados, el torso desnudo y los pantalones de alcoba, el Rey se veía más apuesto que de costumbre, si eso era posible. La radiación solar hacía que sus orbes esmeraldas adquirieran el color de la brizna primaveral y, rodeando la pupila, se podía distinguir un dorado acaramelado y moteado de castaño. Las pecas de sus mejillas y su pecho se hacían más notorias, así como también el rosado de sus labios prohibidos.

-No… ha sido el sol… los pájaros…- balbuceó la blonda. El traidor se sentó junto a ella y le acomodó el cabello casi albino, de modo que enmarcara su rostro de perla, levemente moteado y adornado por dos orbes enormes y azules como el océano. Ella le apartó la mano y se incorporó sin previo aviso, cuidando de cubrir su cuerpo con las sábanas por más que, a esa altura, fuera totalmente absurdo. – Tengo que regresar a mi cuarto.

-Aún es temprano.

-Mejor. Nadie debe verme aquí. Compartiendo la alcoba de un asesino.

-Elsa- pronunció con una sonrisa irónica- No he asesinado a nadie, quizá lo he intentado, pero no he llegado a hacerlo, no fuera de mis ejercicios como Almirante.

-Hace unos seis años fuiste a mi reino, ilusionaste a mi hermana, confabulaste rastreramente para obtener mi trono e intentaste asesinarnos a ambas…

-Tú lo has dicho, lo intenté.

-No he acabado, majestad- lo frenó, utilizando el modo impersonal con el que habitualmente se hablaban en presencia de terceros- Te perdoné la vida, Hans, y por lo que he sabido cumpliste un castigo severo en tu hogar- El rostro del cobrizo se endureció, recordando por un momento las arduas horas de tareas forzadas que sus hermanos se habían encargado de imponerle. La humillación. El dolor…- Pero eso no te redimió… Realmente no sé cómo es que pudiste contraer nupcias con la heredera de Zelandia dados tus antecedentes.- Lo vio encogerse de hombros y estirarse sobre el colchón que habían compartido.

-Soy persuasivo, Elsa, ya lo sabes.

-Sí. - Soltó las sabanas que la cubrían y el joven rey la contempló con embeleso. La mujer que tenía enfrente era más hermosa que cualquier diosa nórdica. Su silueta blanca era alta y estilizada, completamente proporcionada en cuanto a atributos se tratase. La reina contoneó sus caderas hasta la cama, para luego subirse a ella y apegarse al cobrizo. Él enredó sus brazos en la diminuta cintura de su amante y la acarició con suavidad- Lo que no sé…- susurró sobre su oído- Es si la muerte de tu reina fue realmente un accidente…- Hans la contempló con astucia, ella era lista, la dama más inteligente que conocía, más no lograba superarlo- Creo que todo es muy dudoso…

-¿Acaso no lo es también la muerte de tu esposo? – La monarca abrió los fanales sorprendida y jadeó cuando él la subió a su pelvis. Hans inició un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello, hablando intercaladamente- Yo estaba ahí, en la fiesta de tu primer aniversario, Elsa, vi cuando el rey se desplomó, por un infortunado infarto. – Los brazos de la blonda se enredaron en su cuello cuando lo sintió bajar una de sus manos hasta su sexo, para empezar a estimularlo. – Yo tomé su pulso y sentí esa frialdad…

-Los muer… ah… los muer…tos siempre… est…tán fríos… ¡Ah!- La caricia húmeda del rey se intensificó.

-Nunca al nivel del pobre Herbert….- arguyó el joven, deleitándose al ver como el rostro de ella se contraía en un sinfín de muecas de placer- Lo congelaste- sentenció. Elsa, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, hizo que se detuviera.

-Si de verdad crees eso, ¿Por qué no me delataste?- El rey liberó una carcajada mientras procedía a voltearla bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Para qué?- indagó, reiniciando su masaje sexual en el clítoris de la reina, mirándola directamente a los ojos… Se veía preciosa, sus cabellos platinados brillaban sobre las sábanas blancas, su piel se hallaba levemente cubierta por una capa de sudor y el rubor de sus mejillas conseguía intensificar el tono de sus pecas- Siempre quise tenerte de este modo, Elsa- Confesó- Saber que fuiste capaz de desligarte de una carga que nunca deseaste, un esposo, solo hizo que mi deseo de poseerte aumentase. Seducirte en cada reunión de lazos comerciales y visitas diplomáticas ha sido lo más complicado y espectacular que he logrado en mi vida, aparte de conseguir un trono. – El cobrizo sintió el frío de las palmas de Elsa contra su piel, luchando por quedarse dentro a causa del cúmulo de sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba.

-Han…s… ah…- chilló, tratando de guardar silencio.

-Eres tan oscura como yo, Elsa…- incrementó la cadencia del masaje, añadiendo otro dedo- No quieras negarlo, de otro modo no habrías asesinado a tu rey y, por sobre todo, no habrías dejado todo ese rencor que me guardas para pasar la noche conmigo. Esa oscuridad que ambos tenemos dentro, hace que nos deseemos mutuamente… No podrías resistirte a mí aunque quisieras.- Ella no podía responderle nada. Sus gemidos le impedían hablar. Hans la besó en los labios para luego ir descendiendo por su cuello- Ahora déjate llevar…- Las palabras de su amante sobre su oído en conjunto a las vibraciones que aquellos dedos expertos producían en su clítoris, la hicieron acabar con un audible alarido placentero. El orgasmo la sacudió abruptamente, dejando a su cuerpo en un estado de languidez. El rey retiró su mano y atrajo a su socia comercial contra su pecho, dejándola recuperar el aliento.

-Eres un canalla- le espetó la joven una vez que pudo hablar, él soltó una de sus risas burbujeantes y cínicas.

-Oh, Majestad, algo me dice que nuestras visitas diplomáticas se harán más de seguido…

-Claro que no… Esto no va a volver a pasar. Es una traición a mi hermana. Una traición a los pocos principios que me quedan…- lo miró a los ojos- No es más que un error.

-Elsa, he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida- la cubrió con la sábanas y fijó su vista en el cielo que asomaba azul desde el ventanal- Estar contigo no es uno de ellos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

I'm here, bitches 3

No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, espero que les guste el cap. No sé que tan de seguido estaré actualizando, pero sí empezaré a retomar proyectos.

Los quiere, Aliniss.


End file.
